Mayhem! in Jamaica
by h3llfrz
Summary: The team has to go to a conference in beautiful, sunny Jamaica. They are all excited, but will it be all fun, or will there be some strange turns of events. Warning will contain maxium amount of swearing Jamaican style. Beware of fluff!
1. We are going where? Seriously!

**Author's note:****This is just a crazy idea I came up with and had to see where it would lead. Just pretend that Cameron, Foreman and Chase never left and the thing between Cameron and Chase is long over and they are now just really good friends.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the characters of House MD no matter how much I wished that I did. I do however own all original characters to this fanfic and will get really mad if someone stole them.**

**Chapter 1**

**We are going where? Seriously!**

"House! Don't even think about it!" came Cuddy's angered voice from behind him.

"But mommy I don't want to do clinic duty, my leg hurts." House turned around to answer her doing his most child like imitation.

Cuddy sighed, "Not about that House. Did you not get my page?"

"Na aah, I so didn't."

"Right," Cuddy said clearly not impressed. "My office now."

House did not move. "Now House or you will be stuck with double clinic duty for the rest of the month."

"But mommy," House said grumpily as he made to follow her.

Cuddy entered her office and smiled softly when she heard the soft thudding of his cane behind her. '_He has no idea what he is in for',_ she thought.

House completely missed this as he was busy grumbling and limping towards the chair in front of Cuddy's desk.

"Take a seat." Cuddy said turning to face House.

"Yeah, thanks." House said sarcastically as he was already sitting down. "So what's the deal boss lady, and did I mention how extremely tight and reveling that blouse is."

Cuddy ignored his comment and took her place behind her desk, "I am sending you to a

Conference, actually I am taking you to a conference."

"Wow, easy there she devil, we doing vacation together now? What did I tell you about trying to take our relationship to the next level. Sooo not going to happen, just sex...remember and besides the hookers might get jealous."

"Ha, funny House," she said frowning intensely at him, "It is not a vacation, at least it is not intended to be. Besides your team and Wilson will be coming with us."

"Now that's more like it, tell me... tell me... tell me, where are we going!" House said feigning excitement.

"Oh, you are to love this," Cuddy said smirking at him, "we are going to Jamaica."

House nearly somersaulted out of his seat, "Jamaica!" he said, "Sun, beaches, sexy bikinis and the magic bush Jamaica?"

Cuddy nodded.

"No way!" he said imitating a teenage girl, "when do we leave?"

Cuddy's smirk expanded as she filled him in with the details.

Allison Cameron was sitting alone in the conference room going over a patient file when he entered it.

"Where are the wombat and the black one?" House asked limping up to her and slamming his cane down on table. She didn't even flinch.

"Chase is helping Dr Elridge up in cardiology with a surgery and Foreman...I think...he is flirting with that new nurse in Paediatrics." she said without even looking up from the file.

"Page them, I want them here now," he said grabbing his cane and limping towards the door, "I'm gonna get Wilson, you know he doesn't like to be left out of the loop." He threw over his shoulder.

Cameron shrugged, took out her cell phone and paged Foreman and Chase. Less than ten minutes later House had returned with Wilson and both Foreman and Chase had decided to put in an appearance. Chase immediately went to sit beside Cameron and put his arm around her, House couldn't help feeling jealous, but he shrugged off that feeling and walked up to the white board. He wrote six things on the board:

6 days

Beaches

Bikinis

Magic bush

Minimal work

"I don't understand," Chase said looking genuinely confused, "does this have to do with a patient?"

House looked at him incredulously, "You British really are clueless,"

"I'm not..."

"Whatever you like to tell yourself. Nooo wombat, not a patient, vacation."

"What? All of us together?" Wilson gave out from the corner of the room.

Everyone was staring at House now.

"Don't be silly Jimmy, not really a vacation, per say. More like, Cuddy is taking us to a Conference."

"And...Exactly why did **you** agree to go?" Foreman asked, finally speaking up.

"Oh come on, why wouldn't I agree to go?" House said looking at Foreman as if he was crazy, "six days, with four hours of lectures, all expenses pain and I would pass on that opportunity. Who do you think I am, Chase?"

Chase started to retaliate but was quickly silenced by Cameron. House grinned at them and limped towards his office.

"A small suggestion, you lot should go home and start packing. We are leaving for Jamaica tomorrow. Flight leaves at noon, doesn't leave much time to prepare." he threw over his shoulder as he closed his office door behind him.

"Did he just say Jamaica?" Chase asked getting excited.

"Yep he did." Cameron said watching House playing with his game boy in his office.

Less than a hour later Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy and House were all heading home to for their trip. They were all excited, but House was more so _'Can you believe all the possible things that could happen with me, Cameron and beautiful Jamaica.'_ he thought as rode towards his apartment.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. If you think the story is interesting now, just wait until it unfolds and the hilarious characters and scenarios of Jamaica is revealed.**


	2. Air Jamaica

**Chapter 2**

**Air Jamaica**

"Where the hell is House? Check in started forty five minutes ago. Why does he always have to be late?" Cuddy was pacing around the first class lounge muttering to herself about House.

No one, not even Wilson dared to approach her.

"I hope House gets here soon," Chase said leaning in his seat to whisper to Cameron, "can't wait to get to Jamaica."

"Yep, we were long overdue a vacation." Cameron whispered back grinning.

A hour passed and Cuddy was getting more pissed at House by the second. At one point Wilson and Foreman had left the lounge and returned with coffee for everyone. Still there was no sign of House.

_"Ladies and gentlemen Air Jamaica flight JM125 will be landing in just a moment and boarding will commence in approximately fifteen minutes."_ Came an announcement over the intercom.

Everyone was nervous now, they couldn't miss this flight because of House and they couldn't leave without him. They waited, either boarding to be announced or House to show up, they did not know which. After fifteen they start to gather their respective carryon luggage.

_"We are sorry to announce ladies and gentlemen that Air Jamaica flight 125 have been delayed until further notice."_ Came a second announcement over the intercom.

Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron and Wilson all sighed and sat back down. Twenty minutes later they heard the familiar _thud thud_ of House's cane as he came limping into the first class lounge.

"Why the hell are you so late House?" Cuddy practically snarled at him.

"The real question I think is, why the hell are you lot so early?" he said smirking, "have you guys never heard of Air Jamaica?"

Everyone looked at him with questions in their eyes. House simplely walked over and took a seat between Cameron and Wilson.

"Their motto should be Count on us to be delayed." House announce with bravado in his voice.

Cameron, Wilson and Foreman managed to muffle their snicker, but Chase gave out in a burst of laughter. This earned him an angry glare from Cuddy.

With House finally there everyone could relax and the lounge was soon engulfed in the group's chatter and laughter. After twenty minutes the flight had thankfully began boarding.

As they walked through the gate and on to the plane the same thought flashed through each of their minds, _'Finally we are on our way'_.

When on the plane they took their seats: Chase beside Cameron, across the aisle Foreman beside Cuddy and behind them House beside Wilson. Ten minutes later they took off. As soon as they were cruising Cameron took out her iPod, Chase turned on his laptop to play the Sims 2, Foreman also took out his laptop but to catch up on some work, Cuddy sighed took out a book, House took out his PSP and Wilson who was about to do a crossword puzzle watched House play his game instead.

A few hours later the Captain announced that they would be landing momentarily. Chase shook Cameron who had fallen asleep on his shoulder with her headphones still in, Wilson shook a now drunk House who had fallen asleep on the tray in front of him and Cuddy and Foreman who had been discussing a resent patient packed up their belongings.

The plane landed in Kingston, Jamaica and House was the first off as a flight attendant had specially escorted him from the aircraft. He smirked contently at Wilson as he left.

"Who knew,...cripples get special treatment. Should have become one years ago." he said limping away.

Minutes later Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron and Wilson emerged from emigration to see House sitting on his suitcase playing his PSP. They collected their luggage and the six of them walked out of the arrivals gate. It was dark outside, but they were all immediately grateful that they were wearing jeans and t-shirts (in the women case blouses) as the heat had immediately assaulted them.

A man holding a sign that read: Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Team, was waiting for them. They walked towards him, Cuddy in front.

Foreman visibly jumped as he felt Houses breath close to his ear, "Look blacky, I think that's your cousin." he said with mirth in his voice. Foreman did not find that very amusing.

Cuddy greeted the man with the sign and introduced herself and the other.

The man spoke with a strong accent, "Nice to meet all you. My name is Brian, hope you enjoy Jamaica."

Everyone except House smiled and said that they hope they did. They had taken an instant liking to the man.

"Is the hotel close by here?" Wilson inquired.

Brian smile sadly, "Sorry man, your hotel in Ocho Rios. That about three hours drive from here."

After flying for so long they were all exhausted and just wanted to jump into a bed. They sighed and headed after Brian to a bus with Juta written on the side. Their bags were loaded in and they set off on the road. Cuddy sat up front with Brian, Cameron and Chase sat behind Cuddy, Foreman and Wilson sat behind the driver, and House went directly to the back of the bus and lay himself across the four seater at the very back of the bus. He was asleep in five minutes.

The driver turned on the CD player after a few minutes of driving and a reggae song started flow through the speakers.

_You know, I can still remember when it was just me and you,  
suddenly, it turned you and your crew... forget everything bout your 'Boo'  
_

_Ah boy_

They all listened having nothing better to do.

_I wish you woulda treat me like your glock, I woulda love it if you keep me pon cock  
I wish you woulda treat me like your yacht, keep me wet while the waves dem a rock  
Why you can't stay pon me like the corner, keep your lips pon me like your marijuana  
I woulda love it if you treat me like the club, stay up inna me whole night just a bump 'n grind 'n rub  
_

_You don't understand what your woman needs from her man  
While you deh pon the streets all the time, just bear this in mind  
_

Cuddy and Cameron started to giggle. The song was dirty in an understated way.

_These streets don't love you like I do, you need fi know that  
You wanna keep your woman loving you then you need fi show that  
The love we have weh did take so much effort fi build, you about fi blow that  
But just like a played out jersey, you about fi get throwback _

Brian was grinning at the ladies reaction to the song.

_I wish you woulda treat me like a ounce, me know you nah leggo that when you bounce  
You shoulda deh home a knock boots like your Tims, need fi act older than the size a yuh rims  
I wish you woulda stay pon me like the phone man, never leave the house without me like your chrome man  
_

_I wish you woulda treat me like your whips, your girl's a perfect 10 but your Benz dem a only a 5 and a 6  
_

_You don't understand what your woman needs from her man  
While you deh pon the streets all the time, just bear this in mind _

Chase, Wilson and Foreman had started to smile.

_These streets don't love you like I do, you need fi know that  
You wanna keep your woman loving you then you need fi show that  
The love we have weh did take so much effort fi build, you about fi blow that  
But just like a played out jersey, you about fi get throwback _

Chase had started to sing along. He didn't have a bad voice but he was getting some of the words horridly wrong.

_Now the feds have them case and the gavel a pound, me a look fi a familiar face me no see none round  
When you call me collect a gi mi errands fi do me nuh see no hot gal me nuh see none of your 'crew'  
Government seize everything, the G's everything and another baller done take over the spot  
A run trees everything, the keys, everything and 10 calls a month is all you've got saying  
Now you understand what your woman needs from her man  
While you deh pon the streets all the time you shoulda bear this in mind _

Cuddy, Foreman, Wilson and Cameron was looking at Chase who was blushing, but thankfully they couldn't see this because of the darkness.

_Say the streets dem nuh give a damn, bang diddly bang  
A just the place weh you peddle pon  
Nuh fall in love with the corner, you can't say me never warn you _

The song ended.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked, after a familiar Bob Marley song had started to play.

"That a did Tanya Stephens, the song wicked don't it?" Brian said with a laugh.

They all agreed. Cameron made a note of the artiste in her PDA. She wanted to get it so that House could hear it later.

Foreman, Wilson and Chase eventually fell asleep but Cuddy and Cameron stayed awake talking to the driver. A few hours later, after driving through areas with what seemed to be mostly trees. They finally started to see street lights again. They started driving down hill, they drove pass a sign that said Ocho Rios High School and they could actually see traffic and a town ahead of them.

They stopped at a stoplight at the foot of the hill, "Welcome to Ocho Rios." Brian said grinning over at Cuddy and Cameron.

The sudden lack of movement jerked Wilson, Foreman, Chase and Even House awake.

"Are we the yet?" a frazzled Wilson gave out.

Cuddy, Cameron and Brian laughed. Five minutes later they were pulling up to the Sunset Jamaica Grande Hotel. Brian unpacked their luggage from the bus and they said their goodbyes as he headed home.

As soon as Cuddy checked them in House grabbed his key and limped over to the elevator pulling his suitcase awkwardly behind him and using his cane to push a man out of the way. The man glared at him. Wilson and Foreman tried to get in the elevator with him, but House closed the elevator doors in their face.

"Get the next one, I'm a cripple remember," he said as the doors were closing, pointing to his leg, "not much room in here.

All of them had suites on the 7th floor. As they arrived on the 7th floor they exchanged suite numbers and each made a note of Houses suite, they then separated and called it a night.

Foreman, Wilson and Chase fell asleep in their clothes, Cameron barely had time to change before falling asleep, Cuddy stripped and went to sleep in her underwear, and House poured himself a glass of scotch before going to sleep in his boxers and t-shirt.

Sleep came instantly to all of them and their only regret was that morning would come way too quickly.

**Author's Note:****Please tell me what you think. I am loving writing this and I hope you are loving reading it.**


	3. Smile Jamaica! It's Morning Time

**Chapter 3**

**Smile Jamaica! It's Morning Time**

_Briiing, briiing _Dr. Gregory House was awakened on Wednesday morning by the shrill ringing of a telephone. He rolled over in the bed he was in and for a moment didn't remember where he was.

He looked around the room and it suddenly came back to him in flash. He was in Jamaica.

"Must have drank more than I realized yesterday," he muttered to himself as he reached for the telephone by the side of his bed, "yes?" he said answering it.

"Dr. House, this is the front desk with your wake up call." came a voice over the phone.

"What wake up call, I don't remember ordering a wakeup call."

"No, you didn't sir," the voice replied making House more pissed than he already was, "a Dr. Cuddy ordered it last night."

House audibly groaned, "Damn that woman, what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock, sir"

House slammed the phone down on the hook, grumbled under his breath and went back to sleep.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"House!" Cuddy's voice came travelling through the sitting area and into the bedroom, House tried to ignore her but failed miserably, "you better be ready, and be down in the lobby in the next twenty minutes."

House put his pillow over his head, but could help but hear what she said next.

"If you are not down there House, I can guarantee that you will so much clinic duty your great grand children will still be doing it after you are dead."

House couldn't ignore this threat, he hated clinic duty.

"Hold you horses 'Cuddle bear', remember there is a cripple in here." He said easing out of bed.

Hearing this, Cuddy ignored his teasing and walked away from his door. Knowing that he would be there was enough.

Dr. Allison Cameron had awoken at 6:15 on Wednesday morning and had no idea why. She went to the bathroom and had a quick shower, when she finished she got dressed and called room service for some breakfast. She turned on the TV and was greeted by the opening of a show on a local channel. _Smile Jamaica! It's Morning Time_, it said.

She watched the antics of the hosts for several minutes, then her breakfast arrived. She tipped the man with the cart after he had pushed it into her suite, he smile and wished her a good day. She smiled as he left.

She took her eggs and toast in front of the TV and flipped through the channels until she upon some Wednesday morning cartoons.

Believe it or not, she loved cartoons and watched them until nine o'clock when she had gotten her wakeup call thanks to Dr. Cuddy.

Dr. Robert Chase had awoken a 7:37 on Wednesday morning, unlike Cameron who did not have a reason for waking early he had one. It was a problem which was making it hard for him to sleep and leaving him in great need for a shower, a cold shower. Chase had awoken with a hard on.

"It's moments like these that I which I had a girlfriend." he mumbled to himself as he climbed into a very cold shower.

After his shower he wrapped a towel around his hips and walked into the bedroom. He heard a knock on his door and since he had ordered break before he showered, he grabbed a few US dollars from his wallet and went to answer the door.

He answered the door in just his towel and was greeted by a very embarrassed looking woman pushing the breakfast cart. She wouldn't look into the handsome doctor's face, instead she chose to look just above his shoulders.

He tipped her, showing no sign of discomfort and helped her to push the cart into his suite. After she, left he decided to get dress before eating. He turned on the TV for some sound in the room while he was dressing. A local channel came on and a programme called _Smile Jamaica! It's Morning Time_, was going on. He had not interest in this so he changed the channel. He stopped on MTV, the video for LoveStoned was playing. He hated to admit it but he thought Justin Timberlake was great.

He got dressed, ate his breakfast and watched MTV until nine o'clock when he got Cuddy's wake up call for him.

Dr. Eric Foreman woke up on Wednesday morning at 7:44. He felt well rested and ready to start the day. He rolled over in bed, grabbed the telephone and called room service for some breakfast.

After hanging up he had practically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to empty hi full bladder. He then took a shower, and got dressed on his still damp body almost immediately after exiting the bathroom.

He turned on the TV and sat waiting for his breakfast to arrive. Something called _Smile Jamaica! It's Morning Time_, was showing on a local channel. He thought that it looked interesting so he didn't change the channel.

His breakfast finally showed up and he quickly ushered the guy with the cart in, tipped him and ushered him out of the room. He was starving. He took his breakfast in front of the TV and watch the last few minutes of the programme. It ended at 8:30, so he changed the channel and watched some music videos on MTV.

At nine o'clock, just like Cameron, Chase and House he got his wake up call requested by Cuddy.

Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Lisa Cuddy had both awoken at 7:00 on Wednesday morning.

Cuddy had immediately gotten out of her bed and went to take a shower. Wilson on the other hand had remained in his bed for ten minutes willing himself to go back to sleep. He had no such luck, so he got up and went to take a shower.

During his shower Wilson had decided that he would go down for his breakfast. He quickly finished his shower, towel dried, got dressed, grabbed his room key and wallet, and left his suite.

Wilson was half way into the elevator when he heard Cuddy's voice from behind him. He held the door for her and she made her way quickly to the elevator.

"Going down for breakfast?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yes, thought I might seeing as I up already." He answered her.

"Mind if I join?"

"I would be crazy if I did." he smiled at her.

They made their way to the dining area together, talking casually about the lecture to come that day. There was about five other people in the breakfast lounge, so they were able to sit pretty much anywhere they wished. They enjoyed themselves talking over breakfast and occasionally looking up at the TV the hotel had in the breakfast lounge. It was turned on to a local channel and a programme called _Smile Jamaica! It's Morning Time_, was showing.

They finished eating and decide to take a walk out to the pool. On their way out Cuddy stopped at the front desk and cancelled the nine o'clock wake up called she had ordered for herself and Wilson.

At 9:06 Cuddy left Wilson in the lobby and went to give House a personal wake up call. She knew he would just ignore the wakeup call she had ordered for him.

By 9:30 am the whole gang from PPTH was in the lobby, including House. They all went to the breakfast lounge for coffee. The first lecture, which was for an hour, was schedule to take place at 10:00 am and Cuddy wanted to update them on the speaker and ensure that they would all pay attention.

House, of course, ignored everything she had to say. He had immediately started playing his PSP after telling the waitress how he wanted his coffee.

At 9:55 am they all went to the conference room. Cuddy found them six empty chairs so that they could all sit together.

The speaker was introduced and House immediately started to sulk as Cuddy had taken away his PSP, and to make it worst he was sitting next to Cameron, who was sitting next to Chase, who had his arm around her. So he was stuck watching the two of the being all cuddly for a whole hour.

_'God, being jealous sucks,'_ House thought, _'it's almost like the universe knew it and was rubbing it in your face.'_

The lecture took forever to end, but it finally did and that left them with the whole day ahead of them free. They were all getting up to leave, when a midget of a man with two idiot looking younger men, one with brown hair and the other with red, approached them.

"Hi," the really short man said, way too cheerfully for House's likening, " I'm Dr. Alvin White and these are my fellows Drs. Pete Lewis and Ron Gavin." he pointed to the red head and the brown hair idiot respectively.

House tried to escape but he was too slow.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy offered, "and these are my head of Oncology Dr. James Wilson, my head of Diagnostics Cr. Gregory House and his fellows Drs. Foreman, Cameron and Chase." She pointed to the respective doctors.

White shook hands with everyone leaving House for last, "The Dr. House?" he asked when he took House's hand. House plastered a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, unto his face and squeezed down on White's hand. White grimaced in pain.

House had to stand twenty minutes of the midget doctors talking and questioning, and his idiot fellows staring at Cameron and at House himself, before Cuddy made their excuses. _'You would have thought that those idiots have never seen a pissed of cripple or a pretty brunette before, the way they are staring.'_ House thought. It didn't help that he somehow felt possessive of Cameron.

He was never so thankful for Cuddy as when she had made their excuses and led them out of the conference room.

"Well, I think I want to hit the beach and check out some girls in bikinis." Chase gave out immediately as they exited the conference room.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Foreman said.

The two young, male doctors said goodbye and headed up to their rooms to change.

Cuddy said she had to meet with the director of the conference and departed, and Wilson decided that he needed some sun and also left. The only people remaining now was Cameron and a very confused House. He could not figure out why Chase would want to check out girls if he was with Cameron. He knew that if he was with Cameron he wouldn't look twice at another woman.

House stood there lost in thought and Cameron watched him curiously.

**Author's Note:****Well that is chapter 3. What do you think? If you like it then I am proud to say the best is yet to come.**


	4. The Mini Bus Experience

**Author's Note:****First off, I am making Cameron and Chase close cause that is the way I am ** **about my exs. Nothing is happening between Cameron and Chase. I would ** **be a total**** disappointment**** to myself and my friends if I made something** **happen between them. Secondly, I have nothing better to do, except maybe school work, so updates will come fairly fast. Also I plan to include a little Wuddy and of course they are going to have fun in Jamaica. I wouldn't let them come to my country and be bored.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Mini Bus Experience**

"House?"

House was somewhat aware of Cameron calling his name, but he chose to ignore it for a little bit, he was still wondering if he should ask about Chase.

"House!" she practically yelled at him.

He looked up at her, his thoughts carefully hidden. He had quickly decided that it would be smarter to just leave it up to Chase being an idiot as usual.

"Were you listening to me House?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, no." House said acting uninterested.

"Well listen now would you," Cameron said in disbelief at his attitude, " I was telling you that I passed a place last night that looked like a good place for lunch, and I think I could find it if you wanted to get some lunch with me."

House completely fazed out, the only think he heard her say was "...get some lunch with me."

"Okay, let's go." He said, the words flying from his lips before he could stop them.

She led him out of the lobby smiling stupidly at the fact that he had agreed so quickly. They walked out to the street and turned to the right. They walked pass a sign that announced the presence of an Indian restaurant and House immediately made towards the restaurant. Cameron grabbed his arm and stopped him from going over there. House sulked, he was really in the mood for curry. He cheered up though when he realized that Cameron was not letting go of his arm.

They walked further down the street and House saw a Burger King, he tried to go there but

Cameron prevented him from going. They kept on walking, soon House could see a KFC, he started hobbling faster towards it. His leg was really starting to hurt now and he just wanted something to eat. Anything!

"House we are not going to KFC, there is KFC back home. You can go there anytime," Cameron said a little annoyed with him, "take a vicodin, we are almost there."

House grudgingly popped a vicodin in his mouth and kept walking. They walked pass a casino and he made a mental note of where it was. He want to pay it a visit later.

Suddenly they stopped, House had been thinking about the slots so he didn't see where they had stopped. He looked up and grinned, the sign above the place read _John Crow's Tavern_. This was his kind of place, he wondered when she had gotten to know him so well.

They walked, and limped, into the open bar and took their seats. Soon House was sitting there the most content man in the country, but you would never have guessed. He was sitting in Jamaica, at an open roof tavern, eating the biggest gourmet burger in his life and in the company of a gorgeous brunette in a very revealing, low cut back green blouse to match her eyes.

"Hey, Cameron," House said pulling startling himself, "do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" He asked quicker than he could stop himself.

"Aah no, why?"

"A college band mate of mine works around here, I gave him a ring yesterday and he said I should drop by when I get here."

"What are you saying House?"

"Do you want come with?"

"Sure," she said happily, "I mean, I don't have anything better to do."

It was House's turn to smile stupidly at how quickly she had agreed. They paid their bill, splitting it down the middle.

"Hold up," House said before they left the tavern, "I don't know how to get there."

Cameron burst out in a fit of giggles, "Ask the bartender." she told him between giggles.

House limped over to the bartender, he chatted to him for a minute then came back over to her.

"Got directions," he said pleased himself, "come on lets go."

As they walked back up the street House couldn't resist putting his arm around her waist, he smile when she didn't shrug him off and they walked somewhat awkwardly the rest of the way.

After they had walked pass their hotel and received some questioning stares from a few people passing them by, they came to an ESSO gas station with some mini buses parked there. As soon they were spotted looking around three guys who were standing nearby, sized them up, concluded that Cameron was the weaker one and attacked her.

"Brown's Town, Runaway Bay?" the one closest to Cameron asked. She look startled as the man started to pull on her arm.

"Mi backside, let her go Moony." The second man said, shoving the first man off of Cameron.

The second man was then attacked by the third man, "No sah, them belong to me Blacks." He said.

The three men began arguing, with Cameron stuck in the middle. House seeing this got extremely mad. He grabbed the man closest to him and pushed him up against a nearby wall, his cane at the man's throat. The argument immediately stopped as the men watch amazed that a cripple was that strong and could move that quickly.

House snarled at the man he held against the wall, his face up close to the man's, the man quivered. House didn't say a word, he just pulled back and the man quickly seek refuge across the street, he was closely followed by the other two men.

A man in a gray shirt walked up to them, he was almost bent over from laughing. He didn't try to approach Cameron, learning from the three guys mistake.

"Loaders," the gray shirt guy told them between laughs, "so were you two heading?"

House didn't mind this guy so much, "Discovery Bay." he told him still angered by the assault on Cameron.

"Then you need to go to Runaway Bay first," the man told them point blankly, "my name is Daimian, that is my bus." he said pointing to a blue mini bus with _Touch the Road_, written along the side.

House and a now laughing Cameron walked over to the bus with Daimian. House had no idea why Cameron was laughing.

Daimian gave them seats behind the driver, there were several people already in the bus.

"I'm Allison," Cameron told Daimian after taking her seat at the window and House climbed in after her, "and he is Greg."

Daimian grinned and House hated him instantly for grinning at Cameron.

Soon more people entered the mini bus, it was pretty full. A girl and her two friends came and sat down beside House and Cameron. The girl had her hair in small strange looking braids, they were falling into her face and she made no attempt to remove brush them aside. The three girls were wearing some sort of uniform, the girl with the braids was seemed really strange to House. Her two friends were jabbering away, occasionally sending a question her way which she would answer with as few words as possible, she seemed content looking at the back of the driver's seat.

House was so busy watching the girl, he didn't notice the longing looks Cameron was giving him.

Suddenly House couldn't resist, he tugged down on some of her braids. The two friends immediately stopped talking as she looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"Sid, don't," the friend closer to her warned, "have some candy and forget about that old man. At least he didn't ruffle your hair."

The girl looked down at House's cane and then back up to his face, even Cameron was now interested in what she would do.

She reached up and tugged with a lot of force on a lock of House's hair, "Not half as much fun." The girl said shallowly, almost coldly.

House stared at her surprised. Cameron burst out laughing, that surprised House even more.

The friend who had spoken to her earlier shook her head.

"Don't do that Sanya." The girl named Sid said.

"Don't do what?" the friend Sanya asked.

"Try to make me be nice, just cause he is a cripple doesn't meant that I am going to let him get away with messing with my twists," Sid said matter of factly, "and by the way you should know better than to offer a sugar-holic candy. It could be hazardous for your health." she pulled out a sucker, grinned mockingly and stuck it in to her mouth.

Even House couldn't resist laughing, it was like listening to himself talking to Wilson.

The driver and Daimian got into the bus and they went on their way. Sanya and the other friend introduced to House and Cameron as Shanieka resumed talking, but this time Sid joined them.

House and Cameron couldn't help listening to their conversation. They were talking about sex, I mean stuff like where they would do it and how. One of them might have even mentioned doing it on the stove, House made a mental note to try that. Cameron thought they were crazy.

At one point, Daimian started flirting with Cameron. House wanted to castrate him. Shanieka looked as if she was about to cry. Sid whispered something to Sanya and they both had a laugh at their expense, House guessed.

They stopped along the way to pick up some more passengers, House was wondering where they would fit. Shanieka got up and ended up sitting on some guys lap she didn't seem to know and Sanya and Sid refused to do the same.

"Hey sah, hold the chicken in yuh lap little." Daimian said to House.

House was confused, "What chicken?" he asked, looking around him.

Sid began to crack up, "The old dog saying that you must hold her in your lap." she said pointing to Cameron.

House glared at Daimian, "I have three things to say to that, one- she is not a chicken, two- do you assume that I carry this thing around to get girls or maybe just maybe I am a cripple and three...well I don't have a number three, but you get the point."

Daimian looked at House stupidly, "Short short distance, only from here 'til out a Priory." he said.

House felt like hitting him over the head with his cane.

Daimian was saved by Cameron, "Come on House, just for a little bit. Should be fun." she smiled at him.

House suddenly got a picture of her on his lap in a totally different scenario. House sighed defeated by the image. Cameron sat on his lap and they drove off. Music started playing in the bus and Shanieka began dancing on the guy she was sitting on. It was Daimian's turn to look jealous.

Twenty five minutes later when they arrived in Runaway Bay, Cameron was still in

House's lap and had already fed him four vicodin. Having Cameron sitting on his lap was not horrible, but it also was not enjoyable. He had gotten a massive hard on and Cameron was sitting right on it.

Getting off at Runaway Bay, Cameron who had gotten some Jamaican dollars gave Daimian

500. Daimian gave her back 200 and got back into the bus. Sid grabbed an extra 100 from

Daimian's hand and gave it to Cameron, then glared at Daimian until he gave Cameron 40 more.

Lucky for them they went the rest of the way to Discovery Bay without incident. House's friend, who was a Marine biologist at the Discovery Bay Marine Lab, was actually happy to see him, which was a little unnerving for Cameron. Other than that they enjoyed themselves. House's friend's name was Dr Channing Reid. He took Cameron out on a boat to see the reef.

They had a light dinner with Reid and then he took them back to their hotel. They were both grateful for that. House even swore that he was going the rent a car, hell, even buy one if that was the only way he could avoid riding on another mini bus.

It was dark when they arrived back at the hotel and said their goodbyes.

House had really enjoyed the day and in his bliss he turned to Cameron and asked without thinking, "Want to grab a drink?"

**Author's Note:**** What do you think? Will she say yes? What will it lead to? and What happened while they **

**were away? Did something happen between Cuddy and Wilson? and Why exactly isn't **

**Foreman giving Chase a hard time as usual. Don't be too hasty with your assumptions **

**now. ;-)**


	5. While they were gone

**Chapter 5**

**While they were gone**

Chase, Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman had no idea that House and Cameron had taken off that day to God alone knows where. They were so busy with what they were up to that they might not have even noticed that Cameron and House were not hanging around the hotel.

Chase and Foreman had gone up to their rooms and changed to head down to the beach, they met up again in the lobby. Foreman had changed into swim trunks and carried his towel over his shoulder, he was a bit surprised to see Chase in what looked like half a wet-suit and carrying no towel. He might have just left it up to Chase being Australian and it was just a thing, if he hadn't noticed the looks Chase was getting from all the women who had sight in the vicinity, or the sly almost calculated smirk Chase was sending his way. Those wet-trunks Chase was wearing really were the tightest piece of clothing Foreman had ever seen on another human being.

Chase on the other hand knew that it was a good choice to wear this particular outfit, especially if he wanted to get noticed for the right reasons, if you know what I mean. The wet-trunks accented just the right place.

Chase and Foreman walked down to the beach, they decided to get some lunch at the beach bar, Foreman made Chase pay and Chase was stupid enough to oblige

The sat in the shade of the bar and ate, Chase was going on about surfing and sailing back home.

Foreman ignored most of what he said, he was too busy trying to make eye contact with two girls who were sitting close by them.

After awhile Chase noticed Foreman's distraction, _'Now this is a good opportunity to get back at Foreman for always messing with me'_, he thought, _'it couldn't hurt. They actually were quite hot.'_ He slid from his bar stool and walked over to the two girls, Foreman didn't even notice him move until he was almost at their table.

"Hi," Foreman could practically hear Chase's grin, "I'm Robert Chase."

The two girls giggled and Foreman could even see one of them blushing at Chase's presence.

"Mind if I joined you?" Chase asked they nodded their heads mindlessly.

Chase pulled a chair from a nearby table turned it backwards and straddled it.

One of the girls- a pretty blonde with bay blue eyes- finally remembered that she had a voice, "I'm Jodi Miller and this is my co-worker Tara Hart." she pointed to hazel eyed brunette sitting beside her.

"We saw you earlier," Tara said quite unexpectedly, "in the conference room."

'_Score'_, Chase thought, _'two doctors.'_

"Really, what did you think of me then?" he asked humorously.

Jodi and Tara giggled.

Chase talked to them for ten minutes and Foreman was getting impatient just watching them. He got up and walked up to them, "Hey," he said trying to get Chase's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chase said looking up at him, "do I know you?"

Tara and Jodi broke down in a fit of giggles and Chase gave Foreman an almost sinister glare.

An angry Foreman walked away from them, went straight down to the beach, threw is stuff on a beach chair and went for a swim. He didn't see Chase again until after dinner and he couldn't care less.

Chase on the other hand had a long inside laugh at Foreman's expense. He spent the rest of the day with Tara and Jodi, he took them parasailing and the three of them had gone snorkeling together. The three of them had dinner in the hotel restaurant together and Chase even convinced them to go up to his suite with him. He was following the girls into his room when he saw Foreman again. He winked at Foreman and grinned as he closed the suite door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wilson had gone back up to his suite and changed into shorts and a light Hawaiian shirt, which he left open. He had gone out to the pool with his book to catch his sun.

He had ensured to put on lots of sunscreen so that he wouldn't burn and started to read his book, while lounging by the pool. He soon fell asleep, who wouldn't. The sun was warm against his skin and he was so comfortable relaxing, reading and listening to the sounds of the pool.

He was awoken by a soft hand on his shoulder less than two hours later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuddy's meeting with the conference director was shorter than she had expected. The director, Mr. Thomas Jacobs, had asked all the Deans of Medicines present to meet with him in order to discuss some new administrative strategy or another.

To be honest, Cuddy didn't hear half of what was said throughout the meeting. Her mind was else were. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about a certain Oncologist and his boyish smiles.

She tried to talk herself out of thinking about him, _'He is your employee,'_ she kept telling herself, _'nothing can happen between you. He is a walking, talking, lawsuit waiting to happen.' _Even she didn't believe that, it felt so good when they were together, just the two of them. He always made her smile and he always knew exactly what to make her feel better after having to deal with House.

The meeting was over in a little over an hour, _'It is ridiculous,' _she thought, _'how can a meeting last longer than the conference lecture they had actually come here for.'_

Leaving the meeting she when straight up to her suite. She poured herself a glass of wine from the mini bar, and sat down on the couch for several minutes. Suddenly she got up, went into her bedroom and changed into a way too revealing red and white bikini with a sarong.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to go look for him.

Cuddy found Wilson fast asleep by the pool. He looked so cute lying there, thumbs tucked between his fingers forming a fist, and held close to his face as he was curled up on the pool chair in the foetal position. Cuddy smiled and walked up to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he stirred.

" James," she said bending over him.

"Hiya Lisa," he replied sleepily, his eyes quickly moved from her face down to her cleavage.

If it was anyone else Cuddy would have felt offend, or, at least a little annoyed but with Wilson it was different.

Wilson sat up and immediately looked embarrassed for looking at her breast. Cuddy smiled at him, unwrapped her sarong and sat at the end of his pool chair. She took a tube of sun tan lotion and started to lather her arms and legs with it.

Wilson was staring at her back practically hypnotized. Cuddy could feel his gaze on her.

She glanced over her shoulder, "James, do you mind?" she asked passing the tube behind her.

Wilson took the tube, obviously he didn't mind one bit. His hands upon her back were cool from the lotion. His hands felt great on her, they were soft and his fingers were long and slender. He massaged the lotion into her back, it felt heavenly. She barely kept herself from sighing.

Wilson could not believe what he was doing, she was his boss, no she is his boss. The sun tan lotion he was rubbing unto her back was long absorbed by her skin, still he was massaging her back. He felt her relax into his hands and realized that she was in no hurry to move. He moved closer to her, his legs hanging from either side of the pool chair. Soon hi chest was only a few inches from her back.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the side of her neck.

Cuddy sighed, she had felt his breath against her skin before her had lightly kissed. It felt so good, Cuddy found herself wishing for more.

Cuddy felt frustrated when he pulled away, Wilson had to pulled away because he didn't want her to feel his reaction to her against her back.

Cuddy took a minute to calm down, she them got up and walked over to the pool. As she eased herself into the pool, Wilson felt like the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth.

_'Great James,'_ he thought as he watched her swim across the length of the pool, _'next time you might as well insult her. It would be just as bad as your__ behaviour__, if not a little better.'_

Wilson watched her swim the length of the pool twice. He sighed with exhaustion, he was tired of this, he stood up, shrugged off his shirt, walked over to the edge of the pool, ignored the sign that clearly stated no diving, and dived into the pool. He swam up to her, she opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off by placing his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her.

She melted into him.

They spent the rest of the day together, stealing kisses and talking about any and everything.

**Author's Note:**** What do you think? Can Chase pull off being a player:-D**

**Oh my...whatever...I am so proud of myself. Five chapters in two days.**

**This chapter seems pretty short to me though, review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Getting a Drink

**Author's Note:**** This is picking up from the end of Chapter 4, just in case you are a little confused. Thanks for all the reviews and I am hoping for more. Don't worry I still have a lot of things planned to let them do together as a group and paired off.**

**Chapter 6**

**Getting a Drink**

Cameron was taken aback, _'Did House just ask me to have a drink with him?'_, was the only thought going through her head.

House was surprised at himself, but it was too late now. He had already voiced the question and now he watched her intently as she stood there looking a bit horrified. He could only hope now that she wouldn't turn him down, that would hurt too much.

She looked at him, some of the horror gone from her face now. House gave her a piercing look, willing her to say something.

"Aah...I...may...uhm...yes." she said finally finding her voice.

House never thought it possible to feel so much pleasure for something as simple as someone agreeing to get a drink.

They headed towards the hotel bar.

At the bar Cameron was going to order a beer, but House stopped her.

"You are not getting a beer Cameron," he said imitating her attitude from earlier that day, "there is beer back home, you can get a beer anytime. Now be a good girl and get something exotic, we **are** in the tropics after all."

Cameron giggled, she always found House funny.

Cameron did not know what to get, so she asked House to order for her. She almost fell off her stool with laughter when she heard his order. She should have expected something like this.

"An Orgasm for the lady and Sex-on-the-Beach please for me." he told the bartender with mirth in his voice.

They got their drinks and sat sipping and talking about nothing in particular. They were like this for at least ten minutes, going through two rounds of drinks.

They were on their third drinks when House asked suddenly, unprompted in any way, "What's the deal with Chase?"

"Well, his father left his mother who drank herself to death, then his father remarried and sen..."

"I know all that Allison," House said cutting her off, "I meant what's going on between you and Chase."

House couldn't look Cameron in the face after asking this, he was too afraid to hear her say something was going on between herself and Chase. He knew couldn't blame her if something was there, he was the one who had continuously pushed her away. It was only a matter of time before he pushed her pass ever coming back. He sat there unaware of the fact that he was holding his breath.

Cameron was a little taken aback by his question. She hesitated before answering him. "House," he heard her voice almost timidly, "why do you think there is something between me and Chase?"

"Closet," was the only word he could force himself to say.

"Oh," Cameron had almost forgotten about that incident, it happened so long ago and it didn't even matter.

House looked up at her, he could see that her eyes were veiled preventing him from reading her emotions.

_'This is new,' House _thought,_ 'Cameron never was able to hide her emotions before, especially not from him.'_ He missed the old Cameron right then.

They sat there for several seconds, all the while House not breathing and dreading what would potentially come from Cameron's lips.

"Nothing," Cameron said.

House unconsciously resumed breathing. He was so relieved he almost did the stupidest thing possible...tell her he loved her after pushing her away so many times. Instead he did the one thing he knew he couldn't mess up on, pulled her close and kissed her. At least that way he told her something they both could work with. He told her that he wanted her.

Cameron was a little surprised by his kiss, it took her several seconds to understand his message.

This was House after all, if wanting her was all that he could offer then she was more than willing to accept it. She slid from the stool and nestled between his open legs as she deepened the kiss.

Their kissed deepened, House's hands were trying to cover as much skin as possible, and they were oblivious to the looks the other guests in the bar were giving them.

They separated for air, Cameron was in a daze.

"Come up to my room," House whispered.

Cameron only nodded, she knew it was more of a statement than a question.

**Author's Note:**** he he, what do you think? Sorry I made this chapter so short, just that there is just so much you can say about getting a drink. Stay tuned for the next chapter Playing Suite. I think I might take a break, just don't know when yet.**


	7. Playing Suite

**Author's Note:**** This is another short chapter, but don't worry there will be many more to come.**

**Chapter 7**

**Playing Suite**

House slid, as best he could without hurting himself, from the bar stool he was sitting on.

He couldn't believe that he was taking Cameron up to his suite...hell...he couldn't believe that he had ever compared Cameron to lobby art. She was way more beautiful than anything that anyone out hang in a lobby. Especially when he had just kissed her and all the emotions she had hidden earlier clouded her eyes.

House wrapped his arm around Cameron's slender waist and the two of them made their way awkwardly to the elevator.

The elevator took forever to come down, when it finally did House pulled Cameron into the empty elevator car. He pressed the 7 to get them to their floor, the doors closed and the elevator jerked in to action.

House was impatient, he pushed down on the stop button. The elevator jerked to a stop, he grabbed Cameron and pushed her against the side of the car. They kissed as if kissing was going out of style, House's hand found its way up the front of her blouse. There were like this until House pulled away from the kiss to nibble on the nape of Cameron's neck. She sighed.

"House," she gasped.

"Uum," he mumbled against the delicate skin of her neck.

"Cameras," she whispered.

With a grunt House pulled away and pressed the button to go.

The elevator came to a stop on the 7th floor and they stumbled out. He led her to the door of his suite, he fumbled a moment with his key, but finally the door was open. Cameron surprised him by pulling his head down and awkwardly leading them in to the room.

House barely had time to turn on the light before he was being pulled down unto the couch. Cameron had been waiting for this to happen way too long to want to turn back now.

Their limbs were tangle and somehow House had managed to remove Cameron's blouse, I am not such how, but he did.

House trailed his lip down the side of her neck, across her shoulder and down to the soft swells of her breast. He was tracing the wetness of his tongue around her nipple through the lace of her bra, when it hit him, _'Not like this'_.

House pulled away from Cameron and she protest by trying to pull his back towards her.

"No," House said startling Cameron.

She couldn't believe he was doing this, not now.

House saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"No Allison," he said trying to reassure her, "it's not like that. I want this, just not here and

definitely not like this."

"Bedroom?"

"No, I meant..." he paused, trying to phrase it just right, "I want it to mean more. More than just having sex after having a few drinks."

House eased himself off her, she smiled at and picked her blouse up from the spot it had landed.

She got it now, he didn't want her to get hurt.

Cameron finished putting on her blouse and straightened her hair. She got up to leave but House grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so.

"Stay," that was all she needed to hear.

She sat back down on the couch, but this time as far as possible from him.

House didn't like that, he pulled her close to him and placed his arm around her shoulder. He smiled when he felt her snuggle into his side and rested her head against his chest.

House took up the TV remote and turned on the TV. He scrolled through the channels until he came across the Texas Chain Saw Massacre.

"Want to watch?" he asked Cameron.

"No!" He chuckled at her no and continued scrolling.

They finally on watching Charlie's Angels on TBS, mind for two different reasons but they agreed none the less.

It was already pass ten in the night when they started to watch and halfway in to the movie House felt Cameron's breathing slow as she fell asleep.

House watched out the rest of the movie and an episode of Friends before he decided that it made no sense to stay where he was, no matter how warm Cameron felt beside him. He shook Cameron gently and when she stirred he led her to the bedroom, he couldn't very well make her go back to her own room now could he.

House helped Cameron out of her blouse and jeans, stepped out of his jeans and then they both climbed into the bed. Cameron snuggled up to House and soon she was fast asleep.

_'I am going to need a cold shower, a very cold shower in the morning,'_ was the last thought

House had before cuddling closer to Cameron and letting sleep overcome his mind.

**Author's Note:**** You didn't seriously believe that I would make them do the nasty on the first night? Don't forget to read the next chapter Morning After the Night Before.**


	8. Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**** Sorry this took so long. Been busy trying not to drop out of school.**

**Chapter 8**

**Morning After the Night Before**

Cameron awoke before dawn to the warmth of a hard body against the back of her practically bare body, for a moment just the thought of having someone so close in bed was appealing and she couldn't remember where she was or exactly how she got there. She snuggled into the warmth radiating from the body. As the owner of the body groaned sleepily and inadvertently threw his leg over her's, she stiffened slightly as it suddenly hit her, _'I'm in House's room, but how on Earth did I get in his bed?'_

Cameron's gut reaction was to pull away once she realized where she was, only she didn't want to and she thought, _'What does it hurt, he won't know he is fast asleep.'_ She sighed and snuggled closer, was soon once more deep in sleep.

She awoke again in a little over two hours, then the bed next to her was empty but she could hear the shower running through the slightly opened bathroom door. Slowly she crawled out of the bed, collected her clothes from a nearby chair, got dress and left the suite.

She backed out of the room into the hallway and slowly closing the door behind her, not wanting to alert House of her departure. She sighed and turned around only to be faced by a somewhat startled and embarrassed looking Wilson coming from the room across the hall.

Cameron blushed, "Dr. Wilson," she said blushing and feeling embarrassed for both herself and him. Not only had he just caught his best friends subordinate sneaking out of his suite, but he was caught by that said subordinate sneaking out of his boss' suite and at barely seven in the morning none the less.

Cameron watched as Wilson nodded to her, that one simple gesture said so much. She returned his nodded and they both walked way, back to their perspective rooms. They knew that they could trust each other not to mention that they had seen each other exiting their bosses' suites early in the morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

House was awoken by the slight stirring of Cameron as she woke, he kept his breathing calm and relaxed so as to not alert her that he was awake. He felt her snuggle further between the sheets and up against him. He groaned as he felt the soft stirring in his groin and slowly he lifted his good leg and placed it over her leg.

He felt her stiffen for awhile, he fought himself in order to not hold his breath. She sighed and snuggled more closely to him.

As House felt her fall asleep once more, he smiled- a real smile, like he hadn't done in a very long while- she felt so good against him and it felt so right to hold her. He up his arm around her, kissed the top of head, while he inhaled the scent of her shampoo and soon he had drifted back to sleep.

He didn't awake again for another two hours, then he crawled out of bed as gently as a cripple possibly could and went to have that cold shower he knew he would have needed from the night before.

When House returned to the bedroom, he discovered the bed empty and no sign of Cameron or her clothes anywhere. For the first time in his memory Gregory House knew what true disappointment felt like.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Wilson was awoken by the soft kisses which were being placed along his jaw line, he smiled lazily at the woman kissing him. Lisa Cuddy looked so beautiful in the morning, she smiled at him as he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.

_'She has such lovely eyes,'_ he found himself thinking.

Wilson kissed Lisa, as he now thought of her, and soon found himself experiencing utter contentment as they made love slowly and passionately before the sun had even risen properly.

They lay speechlessly side-by-side in their aftermath for several minutes until Wilson aimlessly started to kiss up and down her body. He groaned with frustration when she told him no, it was time for him to leave before everyone else was starting to move around.

Wilson couldn't agree with that, it was better everyone else didn't find out about him and Lisa, especially House. She was his boss and House would torture him if he found out.

He got dress slowly with his back turned towards the bed and could feel Lisa's eyes on him as he did so, he smiled rather goofily and was pleased. He almost still couldn't believe what he and Lisa had done.

He kissed Lisa one last time before leaving and grinned when she whispered in his ear that she would see him later.

Wilson backed out of Lisa's suite being careful not to slam the door, he turned around and his grin immediately fell from his face. He couldn't believe his eyes, but across the wall he could see Allison Cameron doing exactly what he had just done- that his sneak out of her boss' suite.

He honestly thought that there was a possibility of him imagining it until she turned around, blushed and he heard her say his name. He blushed, embarrassed for the both of them and the situation they were in.

Slowly he nodded to her, she returned his nod and they both walked off towards their room. He knew that she would never mention it to anyone and he swore he never would, no matter how hard he had to fight to stop himself from letting House know that he knew. It just wouldn't be right to let her down, especially since she knew his secret.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuddy had been unable to sleep properly that night, she could hear Wilson's soft snoring and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept and held her closely.

It felt so good to be this close to James, as she now thought of him, and she couldn't stop her racing mind from thinking of the great sex they had just had.

He ran his hand over her breast in his sleep and she just couldn't take it anymore. She started kissing him along his jaw and his stubble tickled her face (even that felt great).

He awoke and looked into her eyes, she felt herself melting away in the chocolate brownness of his eyes. He kissed her and she responded, before she knew it they were having sex again. Slowly and most wondrously, suddenly she realized that this was not just sex, she was making love with James Wilson PPTH's personal wonder-boy.

Cuddy cursed herself to hell and back when she told him to stop after he had started kissing her all over several minutes after they had made love. She told him that he had to go and those were the hardest words she had ever spoken as long as she lived, if her memory served her right that is.

He got up and started dressing slowly, it only lasted two or three minutes but it was the longest two or three minutes that Cuddy could ever remember. His back was turned to and she stared at him longingly. She was so thankful when he walked back to the bed and kissed her before he left, she almost pulled him back into bed but forced herself not to. Instead she whispered in his ear that she would see him later, her heart warmed when she saw his grinning face.

Cuddy could have killed herself for letting him leave, but she had to let him leave. Nobody could find out about them at least not yet and especially not House. House would never let her or James live it down if he knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Foreman was angry, he was angry at Chase for upping him, he was angry at himself for caring that Chase had upped him, he was at those two girls Jodi Miller and Tara whatever-her-name-was for giving Chase the chance to up him and more so he was pissed at himself for staying up half the night trying to figure a way to get back at Chase. Being as angry as he was however was not helping think of ways to make Chase miserable.

It was already almost five in the morning and he still hadn't figured out away to get back at Chase yet. He turned over in bed and spotted his camera in its case sitting on a chair nearby.

Foreman sighed, rolled out of bed and walked over to get his camera. It was such a stupid idea, but it was the only idea he had. Maybe it wouldn't affect Chase now but he was sure it would come in useful sooner or later and hopefully it was sooner rather than later.

Foreman's plan was to take some pictures of the two girls making their escape from Chase's suite.

He quickly got dressed and made his way down the hall.

He waited for twenty minutes hiding behind a potted palm tree before he got the show he had gone there to see. He quickly turned off the flash from the camera and positioned it as he door was opened by a shirtless, ruffled and bed raddled looking Chase.

He snapped two or three pictures of Chase looking up and down the hall, then he hit the jackpot.

The two girls, Tara and Jodi, came stumbling out of the suite. They started to practically throw themselves at Chase, the blonde who Foreman remember to be Jodi started trying to push Chase back into the suite but he wouldn't have that. Foreman could hear her grumbling something about Robbie not playing nice. Foreman had to force back down his laugh.

He got some very good pictures of the trio- in Chase doorway, walking down the hall and in the elevator door way- flirting and exchanging small kisses.

Foreman waited until the suite door was safely shut behind Chase before making his way back to his suite.

_'Can you say blackmail?'_ was the last thought he had before throwing himself fully clothed into his bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase had just experience one of the greatest nights of his life. He had spent the previous day with two gorgeous girls he had met on the beach and they had both agreed to come up to his room for drinks. He had spent the night whole night drinking, talking, laughing and making out sometimes with Jodi, Tara or oddly enough even both. Sure... he hadn't gotten laid, but Foreman didn't know that and that was what made the night so great.

It had been a good while after five when Chase finally suggested that they all call it a night and maybe sober up somewhat before facing their coworkers. By that he was mostly referring to

himself.

Tara and Jodi were reluctant to go and they made some pretty forward attempts at getting him to let them stay and have some **more** fun. They were pretty, but Chase was having a problem finding them attractive, they were just too easy.

He was quite playful with them as he led them to the elevator, he plastered a big almost painful smile on his face and finally the elevator doors were closing and they were gone.

Chase was relieved and as he closed his room door behind him he made a mental note to avoid them from here after, they were just not for him. He should have let Foreman have them, he was desperate enough yesterday. He was so tired he didn't make it to his bed, he just threw himself bodily on the couch and was soon out cold.

**Author's Note:**** Wilson and Cuddy's part was so hoowy-goowy don't you think. Don't neglect to read the next chapter Lost.**


	9. What Cuddy wanted to do

**Author's Note:**** The chapter I originally planned to post would have been too long, so I decided to turn it into two separate chapters. I hope you enjoy this part. By the way please excuse all the errors in my writing.**

**Chapter 9**

**What Cuddy wanted to do**

It was around ten when everyone, including a very exhausted Chase, made their way down to the breakfast lounge. Cuddy was the first there, followed by Cameron, next was Wilson, then Foreman who was extremely pleased with himself, next a usually perfectly groomed Chase with his hair sticking out in some places and lastly House who arrived almost an half an hour after everyone else.

Cameron watched as House limped towards their table, she searched for any sign of emotion, she wanted to see if it mattered to him that she had **escaped** from his suite. Instead she was face with a House how was uncharacteristically jovial and intentionally avoiding any sort of eye contact with her. Cameron sighed and finished the last of her breakfast, _'If only House wasn't so emotionally dead,'_ she thought. All she wanted was to know that it matter to him if not just a little bit.

House hobbled up to the table, grabbed a seat and proceeded to attack what was left of Wilson's eggs.

"Glad you could drag yourself out of bed House," Wilson said pulling House's attention to him, "you could get your own food for once." He rescued his eggs from House's clutches while not missing the fact that his friend was avoiding looking anywhere near Cameron.

House tried to stop Wilson from taking away the eggs but barely missed, "No fair Jimmy," he whined, "yours taste better."

Wilson sighed easing his plate towards House and signaled to the waiter. The waiter came over and he ordered some more eggs, it was no use arguing with House especially if he wanted him in a good enough mood to tell him about Cameron.

House was about to say something to Wilson about him being a sucker when he was cut off by Cuddy.

"Now that everyone is here," she said sending daggers at House, "I have decided that since today is an off day that maybe we could all do something...**together**!" she interjected before House could say something sarcastic.

Everyone was looking around the table in an uncomfortable silence at Cuddy's suggestion.

"What did you have in mind Lisa?" Wilson asked breaking the silence.

House was now shoveling down the eggs which had just been delivered, stopped with his fork midway to his mouth. He did not miss Wilson calling his boss _Lisa_, he eyed Wilson suspiciously and when he finally got eye contact mouthed "Lisa?"

Wilson blushed, but thankfully this went unnoticed by everyone else at the table, _'So much for not letting House find out,'_ he thought, _'now I'll never hear the end of this.'_

"Tubing," Cuddy said getting both Wilson's and House's attention back to the matter at hand.

"What's that suppose to be?" Chase asked stifling a yawn.

House suddenly got an almost unwanted flash of Cameron in a very itsy-bitsy black bikini. Well..almost unwanted because he was trying not to think about Cameron in anyway, that included half naked.

"That little wombat," he said before Cuddy could answer Chase how was addressing her, "is this cool thing where they put you on a rubber tube and send you down river, over rapids and everything. Cuddy I didn't know you like to take a walk on the wild side, or is that the twin's thing?" his eyes rested on her bosom.

Cuddy ignored him, she had better concerns that the snide remarks of Gregory House to deal with.

"That exactly is what tubing is," Cuddy said.

"Oh, back home we call that rafting," Chase said with a shrug.

Cuddy chose to ignore Chase also. She looked at each one of her staff members, "Anyone willing to give it a try?" she asked.

"Are you shitting me?" House asked glaring at Cuddy, "I maybe a cripple but I already half way there."

Cuddy still tried to ignore House but couldn't resist passing a small smile in Wilson's direction, which House didn't miss.

"Sounds fun," Chase said stifling another yawn and totally oblivious to the tension at the table.

House jumped, or rather tumbled, out of his seat, "Great the Brit is in lets go already!" he said towering over Cuddy in his excitement.

"Not British," Chase said rather sleepily and without much effort.

"House sit down!" Cuddy snapped at him.

House pouted, "But, mooommy."

Cuddy really wasn't in the mood for House's childish behaviour, "How about it Allison?" she asked turning away from House.

Cameron shrugged, "I guess it could be interesting," she answered, not really caring one way or the other.

Cuddy nodded and looked over at Foreman, who nodded in agreement. She didn't bother to ask Wilson, somehow she knew he would agree.

"Ok, why don't we all meet back down in the lobby in about twenty minutes." Cuddy said getting up.

"They all mumbled their agreement and followed her towards the elevator.

Surprisingly less than twenty minutes later, the always late Dr. Gregory House was the first in the lobby. He was leaning up against the lobby desk playing with his PSP when Wilson entered the lobby.

"House," Wilson said walking up to him and leaning himself against the lobby desk.

House didn't look up to acknowledge his presence. Instead, "Hey Jimmy boy," he said still concentrating intensely on his game, "the devil woman a firecracker in bed isn't she?" he said referring no doubt to Cuddy.

Wilson barely stopped himself from mentioning Cameron, "How should I know House," he said looking at House pointedly, "I don't exactly make it a habit of sleeping with my employers or my **employees**."

House did not miss the knowing tone of Wilson's voice. He was about to answer Wilson when Cameron and Cuddy entered the lobby.

House's and Wilson's breath caught simultaneously as they saw the two women.

Cameron had change into a pair of really short shorts and was wearing only her bikini top with it.

The lavender colour of her bikini was perfect against her light skin and even though she was nowhere near the same class as Cuddy when it came to breast size, House could not pull his eyes away from the extent of soft skin which was exposed by her bikini top. She was so slender and she curved in all the right places.

Cuddy on the other was wearing jeans and a very thin t-shirt over the bikini she wore. The jeans she wore were not just any old jeans, they hugged her hips, emphasized the length of her legs and for lack of a better term tightened her ass. Wilson groaned, as images from the night before flashed in his mind.

House although preoccupied with gaping at Cameron did not miss Wilson's groan.

Neither Cuddy nor Wilson had noticed the looks House giving Cameron, but Cameron was painfully aware of them.

"House, Wilson," Cuddy acknowledged them as she approached the desk, "there is a tour which should leave the hotel in about a hour," House started to sulk, "we won't be going with them though. I think it would be more fun to drive there."

House who had started to cheer up started swinging his cane around while his PSP game was on pause.

"Drive?" Wilson asked a little uncertainly.

Cuddy nodded.

"Do you think you could find the way?"

"Dr. Wilson, we are on a relatively tiny island. How lost could we get?" Cuddy asked. She looked from both House and Wilson and then over to Cameron who had been silently retreating from the argument. "I got a map anyway." Cuddy said signaling to the approaching Foreman and Chase.

Wilson filled Chase and Foreman in as Cuddy talked to the receptionist.

Cuddy returned to where they were standing, with a set of car keys and started to lead them out of the hotel.

"What's that?" Chase suddenly asked pointing at the small bag that Cameron was carrying.

"Clothes," Cameron said as if it was obvious.

"For what?"

"For changing into afterwards Chase." Cameron said looking at him in disbelief.

"To change into..." Chase said quite cluelessly, "why would we need clothes to change into?"

"Chase we are going tubing down a **river**, don't you expect to get wet?" Cuddy said cutting in.

"Huu...m, I'll be right back!" Chase shouted over his shoulder has he rushed towards the elevators.

"Yeah, me too," both Wilson and Foreman said hurrying behind Chase.

House, Cameron and Cuddy waited for several minutes before the guys showed their faces once again. Wilson and Foreman both carrying backpacks and Chase carrying his clothes and shampoo under his arm.

Chase took Cameron's bag and put his stuff in it, he carried the bag out to the parking lot. House felt bitter, he couldn't believe he was jealous because he wasn't the one sharing Cameron's bag and carrying it.

Cuddy led them across the hotel parking lot and toward a silver monstrosity.

"A mini-van? You rented us a mini-van?" House turned on Cuddy in disbelief.

"It's the only thing short of a mini-bus that I could find to fit all of us," Cuddy said walking around to the driver's seat.

The very mention of a mini-bus shut House up. There was no way he was going on one of those again.

They all filed into the mini-van House in the front passenger seat complaining about not getting to drive and women drivers, Cameron and Chase in the third row talking about something that Chase had done at one time or another and being watched secretly by House, and Foreman and Wilson in the second row saying as little as humanly possible.

It was almost noon when they drove though the hotel gates, none of them knowing what a long day it would be.

**Author's Note:****Ok, so the next chapter will be entitled Lost. Plz read and review :-)**


	10. Lost

**Chapter 10**

**Lost**

They were driving forever it seemed, but only a little over half an hour had actually passed. Cuddy

couldn't drive and look at the map at the same time so Wilson had been appointed to act as the

navigator. Only problem was, none of the roads on the map seem to match the actual roads and

this was making Wilson's job extremly hard.

Chase had fallen asleep on Cameron's shoulder about five minutes into the drive and House was

trying to act as he was completely absorbed in his music, while secretly watching them in the rear

view window.

_'What's the matter with you?'_ House kept asking himself, _'they aren't together, she told you that _

_herself.'_ Still House couldn't get rid of the nagging bit of jealousy he was feeling.

Besides his jealousy towards Chase, House also couldn't shake off the doubts he was having ever

since he had returned from his shower that morning to find Cameron gone from his suite.

House was so deep in thought be didn't even realise when his iPod was stuck in a loop playing

"Over and Over", that old Nelly and Tim McGraw song. He had never even listen to that song

before, it had come already programmed on the stupid thing.

House sighed and decided not to change the song, he wasn't paying attention anyway.

They drove on for another ten minutes in complete silence, except for the few times Wilson told

Cuddy to turn or not to turn and the one time House went ballistic on Cuddy for driving on the

wrong side of the road.

"Oh no!" Wilson gave out from behind Cuddy as they passed through a town near the sea.

"What?...that oh no better mean that you forgot something at the hotel or I am going to kill you

James." Cuddy said tensing up and anger barely concealed in her voice.

Wilson became very nervous after Cuddy's spoke, "I..." he gulpped audibly, "I think you should

pull off the road Lisa."

House, Foreman and Cameron had their eyes on Wilson.

"Why the hell should I?" Cuddy asked unable to mask her anger now.

"Lisa could you please just do it?" Wilson pleaded.

Cuddy pulled off to the side of the road, the town behind them. As soon as they were parked

Cuddy spun around in her seat to face Wilson.

With all eyes on him- except for Chase's that is because he was fast asleep- Wilson became more

flustered.

"I...aaah..." Wilson gulpped again, "I think that... we...uuum..."

They were all staring him down.

"We might have missed our turn." Wilson stated with a lot of effort.

"What!" Cuddy, Foreman, House and Cameron all yelled at the same time.

Chase jumped at this, "Wha...what's going on? Why did we stop? Are we there?" he asked looking

around very confused.

"No we are not there yet," Cameron supplied, "Wilson got us lost."

"I didn't...it...it's not my fault," Wilson stammered, "it's the map, it's not accurate."

"Let me see that," House said leaning over and grabbing the map from Wilson, "honestly Jimmy

we can't trust you not to screw up anything." House looked over the map and immediately started

to frown, it really didn't seem accurate.

"Wait," Foreman said finally speaking up, "how do you even know that we are lost?" he directed

his question to Wilson.

"House pass the map," Wilson said and took the map as House passed it behind him. Wilson

unfolded the map and started to point to a town on it, "see that?" he asked.

Foreman, and Cameron and Chase who were looking over Wilson's shoulder nodded. The town

was Port Maria.

"Well, that is the town we just passed and that," Wilson said pointing to another town Gayle, "is

where we are heading towards."

"How can you tell that's the town we just passed?" Chase asked, still to some extent asleep.

"We passed a sign." Wilson answered.

Normally everyone would have accused Chase of being stupid for asking a question, but they all

wanted to know if it possible that Wilson made a mistake.

Foreman, Cameron and even Chase sighed in anguish while Wilson redid his demonstration for

Cuddy and House. They were headed in the complete wrong direction, they were suppose to be

heading inland but some how they had found themselves going along the coast.

Wilson finished his demonstration.

"Easily remedied," Cuddy said after a few minutes of silence, "we just turn back the way we came

and ask someone for directions."

Chase, Foreman and Cameron nodded in agreement, Wilson was staring intently at the map and

House had returned to pretending to be listening to his iPod.

Cuddy did a u-turn and headed back into Port Maria. They passed through the congested

shopping area and the only people they saw were people selling and buying at produce stalls, they

decided not to ask these people. Soon they came across a group of people dressed in green

standing infront of a building marked Parish Council.

Cuddy figured that if they were from the council they might know the way, so she pulled up to

them.

Cuddy rolled down the window, "Hi," she said getting the attention of the group of people,

"could any of you by any chance tell us how to get to Gayle?"

The people talked among themselves, at first Cuddy thought she understood them, then she

realised that what they were saying sounded English but it really wasn't. After apparently deciding

among themselves a man who looked a bit older than the others walked up to the mini-van.

"Sorry," he said his voice heavily accented, "none of we know how to get there."

Cuddy gave her thanks and started to drive off, as they pulled out on to the road a shout of

"Shower!" was given by the majority of the group of people. Cuddy and the others who were

paying attention (Chase, Wilson, Foreman and Cameron) were confused.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Foreman asked.

Wilson shrugged and Chase smelt his armpit. Cameron giggled as Chase tried to smell both

Foreman and Wilson, and was pushed back in to his seat by Foreman.

House chuckled unnoticed, wishing he could be the one pushing Chase. He probably would have

hit him in the head with his cane.

Cuddy was getting more fustrated by the minute, _'How could none of those people know how to _

_get there? It's not like Jamaica was big. It is just a tiny island. Hell how could we even get lost?'_

she thought.

They drove on for about another Twenty minutes, with out seeing anyone else. Only other cars

driving by. Chase was falling asleep again on Cameron's shoulder, Cameron was concentrating on

holding his head up and House, Wilson and even Foreman had started playing -oddly enough- 'I

Spy'.

"Dr. Cuddy," Cameron said getting Cuddy's attention, "I think we are almost back in Ocho Rios, I recognise

that bridge at the bottom of the hill.

Cuddy sighed, Cameron was right. She also recognised the bridge. Soon they crossed the bridge

and was at a t-crossing, Cuddy saw some taxis parked at the crossing and was very relieved. She

pulled off the road and up to them. They were cab drivers they must know were Gayle was and

how to get there.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you guys will give me some more. Hope you enjoy this **

**chapter and the next chapter Getting There will be post very soon hopefully. Find out what **

**happens when they follow a Jamaican's directions.**


	11. Getting There

**Author's Note: If you are curious about the meaning of the shower thing, it is just a way to build up on the **

**story and delay the inevitable. That is House loves Cameron.**

**Disclaimer: I wished that I owned House (on a shooting star and in a well) and Hugh Laurie too ;-) **

**but I still don't.**

**Chapter 11**

**Getting There**

There were in total four taxis parked at the intersection of the t-crossing, the cars all had

open doors and the drivers were sitting under a shed off the side of the intersection

conversing.

The taxi drivers all stopped momentarily and watched as the mini-van pulled of the road

and a woman stepped out of the driver's seat. They watched, some of them with their jaw

hanging as a woman, with a great pair of melons and a nice ass, from what they could

came walking towards were they sat.

Cuddy stopped at the side of the road in front of where the taxi drivers sat. She looked

down at them, as the location of the shed they were sitting under was lower than the road,

and gave them a once over. They were a scrappy bunch and two of the four looked very

dirty and unkept.

"Hello," she said, addressing them with a tone way warmer than she was actually feeling.

She made to say more but was cut off by an albino man who walked up to her.

"Hi," the albino said offering his hand, "them call mi Reds."

Cuddy did not know if it was the smell of cigarettes or the albino's odd appearance that

caused her to hesitate, but she did and after a few seconds leaned forward to take the

man's outstretched hand. Unknowingly she gave him a perfect view down the front of her

blouse.

Cuddy might not have noticed the view that she gave the albino but the other taxi drivers

and House, Foreman, Cameron and Wilson (who were watching Cuddy's progress) did

notice.

The other taxi drivers walked over to Cuddy and the albino and began ogling her and

crudely flirting with her.

House looked over the back of his seat to see Wilson's reaction, he look flustered and was

currently avoiding looking at House or in the direction that Cuddy and her assailants were

standing.

House returned to watching Cuddy and the taxi drivers, from what House could see (as

they couldn't hear what was being said) she looked extremely uncomfortable.

Groaning, House opened the passenger door and exited the mini-van.

_'Great,'_ he thought, _'Wilson being a coward as always, at least if things go wrong I get to _

_show off for Cameron.'_ he mentally cursed himself when that last part came to mind. He

just didn't know why all his thoughts kept going to Cameron recently, especially since she

had fled from his hotel room that morning.

Cameron watched as House walked up to Cuddy, she leaned forward watching what he

was about to do forgetting that Chase was now laying as best as he could across the seat

with his head in her lap. She was reminded of his presence by his moan of discomfort, she

leaned back to avoid squashing his head and resumed watching through the mini-van

window.

House limped up being Cuddy unnoticed by neither Cuddy nor the taxi drivers, he threw

his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze to prevent her from jumping.

"Hi honey," House said smiling and looking Cuddy deep into her eyes, "did you get

directions yet? the kids are starting to get fussy."

Cuddy did a silent prayer thanking God that the mini-van windows were tinted and they

had winded them up earlier and turned on the air conditioner because of the heat.

"No **sweetheart**," she said smiling and putting way more emphasis on the word

sweetheart than needed, "I was just about to ask these guys."

House who had remained looking in Cuddy's eyes turned his head to look at the taxi

drivers and immediately feigned a look of surprise to see them standing so close.

"Oh!" He said surprise in his voice, "didn't see you guys there. The **wife**, the kids and I are

headed to..." he trailed off not knowing exactly where they were going, "Where are we

headed again, hon?"

Cameron was getting very jealous watching House with Cuddy, she knew he was just

helping her out and Wilson was with Cuddy now but she was still jealous, as she had

always suspected that Cuddy and House had a history.

Cuddy was feeling a bit uncomfortable with pretending to be intimate with House, but she

still played along as the taxi drivers were a little too aggressive for her.

"We are headed to White River Valley and we need to get to Gayle," Cuddy finished for

House.

Two of the taxi drivers had already gone back to sitting under the shed when House had

showed up behind Cuddy, the other two who still remained were the albino-Reds-and

another who introduced himself as Markie-Mark. House wanted to say something

sarcastic about the New Kids on the Block, but forced himself not to as he didn't want to

give away his role.

"Gayle?" Reds gave out, "right place unnuh stop. Is Gayle mi run go."

Cuddy was wondering why Reds was mixing languages, but as she was glad that she was

getting directions was content with letting it slide. House on the other hand knew better

than to think that the man was mixing languages and so ignored it.

"Alright make mi tell you," Reds said after thinking about how to give the directions, "you

go straight down this road," he said pointing down the road turning off the main road

to from the intersection, "then when you reach down de bottom there so you going to see

one likkle road go so," he pointed straight in front of him, "and one road bend gone so, he

pointed to his right.

Cuddy was already starting to get confused and the man had only just told them to take

the first right turn they came across.

"Then," Reds continued, "you going to go straight and don't come off a de road. You

goin' see de police station when it come and one road goin' so," he pointed to his right

again, "and one road going so," he pointed straight in front of himself, "don't take the one

dat go so," he once again pointed right.

House was listening and watching intently and Cuddy was getting more confused.

"Afta you do that you goin' pass one church and then you goin' see one, what you call it,

yes one fork. You goin' see one bridge go so," he pointed to his left, "and one road go

so," he pointed to his right, "anything you do, don't go cross de bridge go so," he pointed

right again.

Cuddy was a little lost, she just hoped House was paying attention and understanding

because she couldn't.

"Don't turn off de road, alright cause you going to see one road, no two road a go so," he

pointed left, "but if you go on them road you nat goin' to catch Gayle. Afta you pass them

two road there you goin' reach Bamboo Walk Square were di shop dem at, you keep

drive, alright."

Cuddy wasn't getting anything he said, he talked so quickly and she was getting a

headache.

"You get mi so far?" Reds inquired.

Cuddy watched House nod, she was indisbelief that the man actually expected them to

understand.

"Good, so mi say don't come off di road, alright," he eyeballed House and he nodded

again.

Cuddy made to walk back to the car, House could handle it and she didn't need a headache

right now. As she walked away she noticed that Markie-Mark had returned to the shed

with the other drivers.

"When you drive some more you goin' soon see on spring wata bottling place, when you

see dat you know you gone de right way," Reds continued telling House, "next afta you

drive a likkle while you goin' see a part where no road no at no more. You nat to worry

cause then you soon reach Gayle..."

Cuddy had by then climbed back into the nimi-van.

"How's everything?" Cameron asked her after she had shut the door.

"I have no idea," Cuddy said honestly, "House is getting the directions."

Cuddy looked around to see Wilson trying not to look at her. Cuddy just returned to

watch Reds give the directions to House. It looked even weirder to just be watching

Reds' gestures than it was to be hearing him as he gave his extravagant directions.

"...so afta you pass there so going finally reach another crossing, then you know you reach

Gayle, cause dat crossing is where Mas Garvey have him hardware store and you goin'

also see one bar there so too," Reds told House finally finishing his directions.

House was grateful for the absence of the man's voice, seriously! For some one who didn't

have much to say, he sure did say a lot.

House mumbled a half thank you and started to limp back to the mini-van.

"Why unnuh neva just go out a White River and then drive dat way?" Reds inquired before

House could make his escape to the mini-van.

_'Does he have to comment on __**every**__thing?'_ House asked himself, but was a little curious as

to what the man would say.

"Where exactly is White River?" House turned to ask.

"Well dis a Rio Nuevo, White River is in Ocho Rios," Reds clarified.

House groaned with fustration, he was definately going to kill Wilson later.

"You want mi tell you how to get to Gayle from White River?" Reds asked.

"No! I think we got it," House said and limped, more quickly than a cripple should be able

to, back to the mini-van.

House had barely closed the car door before telling Cuddy to just drive.

"Geez, that man is an idiot!" House said looking around with an incredulous expression on

his face.

House tried to catch Cameron's eyes but she immediately looked away. Instead he

distracted himself by telling off Wilson for the White River mishap.

Cuddy drove to the bottom of the road and did the only thing that she had understood

from the albino's directions, she broke the corner.

House was hoping that he could get them to Gayle because he had fazed out for a while

during the albino's directions. He knew that probably should feel guilty, but he just didn't.

Wilson felt guilty for not going to rescue Cuddy himself, he wondered how he expected to

get their relationship off on a good footing if he couldn't even do something as ridiculously

simple as give her a little support. He then scolded himself, _'I don't even know if what's _

_going on between us can be classified as a relationship.'_ he thought, and then he felt even

more guilty for thinking that.

Cameron didn't want House to see that she was experiencing any form of jealousy,

especially since she knew she was being stupid. She kept her eyes down and watched ran

her hand through Chase's hair, he really did have great hair and it was almost comforting

to be doing that. Chase was almost like a kid sometimes, a very big kid but a kid none the

less.

Foreman could feel all the tension in the air and tried desperately to ignore it, that was

hard however since he seem to be caught in the middle of it and it almost felt suffocating.

He had a nagging feeling that it would just get worst so he decide to just follow Chase's

lead and try to catch up on some of the sleep he had missed the night before. Chase was

an annoying nit sometime, but other time he had the million dollar idea.

The only way Cameron even knew that Chase was alive was because she could feel the

rhythm of his breathing against her thighs and the slight moan he had given when the had

driven from the intersection. Deep in sleep Chase was wondrously bliss as he was unaware

of the tension between his bosses and co-workers.

House glanced at Cameron through the rear-view mirror one last time before taking on

Wilson's old role of being the navigator. She was so young and beautiful, and it hurt that

she hadn't stayed that morning. Not for the first time, House wondered if he was just too

damaged to be with her and karma was coming back to get him. House sighed and forced

himself to look away and push aside his thoughts.

_'At least we are getting there now,'_ House thought as he told Cuddy not to turn off the

road when they approached the police station.

**Author's Note: So this chapter better be good because I spent a lot of my 'practice math' time **

**writting it. I hope to post the next chapter as soon as possible and I am calling it so **

**far: Please tell me we are not still Lost!**

**Please give me some reviews :-)**


	12. Please tell me we are not still Lost!

**Author's Note: Hope this was formatted better.**

**Chapter 12**

**Please tell me we are not still Lost!**

"Oh my God," came Cameron's voice from the back of the mini-van in a half squeal, "That is so cute!"

"Says the atheist!" House proclaimed as a gut reaction and immediately regretted it when he saw her reflection in the rearview window. She was glaring at him.

They had just reached the church which was mentioned by Reds during his directions. At Cameron's squeal or what ever it was Cuddy had slowed to an almost stop. Cameron decided to ignore House after glaring at him.

"Cuddy can you pleeease stop I want to get a picture, it is so retro," Cameron said leaning forward in her seat excitedly again forgeting the sleeping Chase who was startled out of his sleep and sat up.

"Retro?" House said spinnig in his seat to look at her, "who uses that word Cameron and isn't it some kind of atheist law to stay clear of churches?"

Cameron glared at him again and decided that he was probably upset from that morning. She didn't want to think that he was just being a jerk and it pleased her to think that he cared enough to feel anything towards her.

Cuddy pulled to the side of the road, she wanted to get a picture of the church too. It really did look cute with the ancient looking trees surrounding it, the ruins close to it and all the ivy on the walls.

"Wha...what's going on?" Chase suddenly asked looking around lost, "Where are we?"

Cuddy and Wilson had already exited the vehicle and were closing the doors behind them.

"We're on our way there," Cameron told Chase, "just stopped to take some pictures."

Cameron climbed pass Chase in order to leave the mini-van and was half way across the road when Chase came sleepily after her. House saw them walk towards the ruins and hubbled after them. He was upset with Cameron, but there was no way he was going to let her go off with Chase. Only a sleeping Foreman was left in the mini-van.

House followed Cameron and Chase around the church yard and watched as Chase quite reluctantly and sleepily took pictures for Cameron. Chase was grumbling that he should have stayed in the mini-van.

House had see Wilson and Cuddy under a tree when they had circled the church. The two were whispering and from what House could tell they seemed to be in an argument. House had no idea what they were arguing about but he was willing to put is money on Wilson starting it.

They spent a good fifteen minutes by the church and House had noticed that from the ruins wall he could see a bridge. He thought that he remembered the albino telling him to not cross the bridge, but he wasn't sure.

They all crawled back into the mini-van and they were off, as they approached the bridge House told Cuddy the only logical thing he could come up with and that was to keep on the road.

The road was very bad and they went extremely slowly almost painfully so. It took them several minutes to travel a very small distance to a road turning off to the left, in that time Chase had somehow managed to drift back to sleep on Cameron's lap and House had quickly realized that he was paying even less attention than he thought to the albino's directions. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone in the vehicle.

As Cuddy slowed down at the branching road she looked at House expectantly and he could also feel Cameron's and Wilson's eyes on him. He silently swallowed and sighed with relief when he remembered something about two roads turning left after the bridge. Naturally he assumed that they should turn off at the second road so he told Cuddy to keep going.

Soon they came across the second road and House smartly leaving room for mistake said, "I think we must turn of here."

Cuddy did and House immediately suspected that something was amiss. The road, wasn't really a road. If there had once been any form of asphalt there it was long gone, and it was very narrow. Not willing to admit defeat House said nothing.

The bumpiness of the road soon woke Foreman and seeing him stir Wilson, Cameron and even Cuddy all looked worriedly at Chase who was still fast asleep.

"Guess Down Under is all dirt roads," House said unable to stop himself from making fun of Chase, "he probably could sleep through driving over the craters on the moon."

Cameron glared at him once more, telling him that it was no laughing matter and House immediately mentally kicked himself.

House hated seeing two things on Cameron and that was anger and hurt, usually he was the one causing it though.

They drove on down the horrid dirt road for about ten minutes until realizing that they could no furthur.

"House," Foreman said exhaustedly, "I doubt this is Gayle."

House remained staring ahead.

"House!" Wilson said angrily and startling the everyone, except Chase who was still sleeping, "Please, I repeat, **please** tell me we are not still lost!"

House grimaced and turned around to face Wilson, "Oh don't dare start with me Jimmy boy, this is by far more your fault than mine. So what if I wasn't paying attention to an albino who can't speak english if his life depended on it try and give directions" House was practically rampaging, "It's not like I said 'oh this is the right way turn we are almost there' I said that I **thought**, yes Jimmy **thought** that this was the right way."

The two men began to argue about who was wrong and who right while completely ignoring everyone else.

Cuddy sighed after he had finished and started to turn the mini-van around. She didn't want to have to deal with one of House's moods and after what had just happed between herself and Wilson she was in no mood to defend him.

Wilson and House only stopped arguing when Cameron spoke up from the back.

"Wait a minute Dr. Cuddy," Cameron said after they were all turned and ready to drive off again, "can you guys make room for me over there?" she asked Wilson and Foreman.

They did, in between them and she eased from beneath Chase's head and climbed over the back of the seat. As she did this House watched her in the rearview mirror and was rewarded with an amazing view of her breast straining against the material of her bikini top. House felt a familiar pulsing in his groin.

Now Chase had the whole third row to himself and they could hear as he snuggled in to it making himself comfortable.

Cameron had two reasons for moving from around the third row. First was that House had been sending he little glances through the rearview mirror the whole ride and she knew it was because she was getting comfortable with Chase who she had told him she wasn't with anymore. Second was that in his sleep Chase had placed his against her bare stomach and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable probably because House was in such close proximity and she could practically feel his eyes burningly as he watched her.

House was pleased that Cameron had climbed over even if she was being a goody goody and wanted Chase to be more comfortable. If she hadn't he knew he wouldn't have gotten to see such a great view of Cameron's tits. With the thought of tits a flash of Cameron and that little lavender bikini all wet and in a river and himself getting in after her, ridding her of that small bit of clothing having the most unbelievable sex of his life agaist a rock came to his mind.

House really couldn't get Cameron out of his head and some how he felt that even though he shouldn't be thinking about his young subordinate that way, he didn't want to stop.

They finally came back to the road they were originally on.

"Let's just keep on this road until we see somebody to get help from," Cuddy said heading towards the direction the were originally going.

Soon they saw a short concrete sign that read 'Welcome to Bamboo Walk'. They were all, with the exception of Chase, convinced that they were still lost. If House hadn't fazed while talking to the infamous Reds he would have realized that they were on the right track as the drove through an area which was clearly Bamboo Walk square. Instead they were all desparately looking out the windows for someone to help them.

None of them wanted to return to Rio Nuevo, as House had told them the t-crossing they had met Reds at was called.

Unfortunately for them the road was completely bare and the few houses they passed looked deserted.

They drove on and on furthur and eventually the mini-van was in a depressing silence.

"YES!" screamed House as they broke a corner.

All eyes were on him.

"Look," he said pointing ahead of them, "Blue Mountain Spring Water Bottling Comapany," he read the sign on a fence.

House actually remembered something about a spring water bottling place, they were going the right way.

"Yes, so?" asked Cameron, "you thirsty?" she added sarcastically.

House made a mental note to comment on that later.

"We are not lost. That albino said we would pass a spring water bottling place when we are almost there.

They all understood at once, finally House's huge head had come in useful for something other than storing his even more huge ego.

Suddenly the silence in the mini-van wasn't so depressing after all.

They broke a corner and saw before them an awful piece of road. Cuddy slowed and the started down the hill like expanse.

As the mini-van front wheels went down and leveled just immediately before going doing again and followed by the back whells House thought, _'It is like we are going down...'_

"Aaaaah," came a scream followed by a soft _thud_ from the back of the vehicle, "Why are we driving down stairs?" Chase inquired rubbing the top of his head which he had hit on the mini-van's ceiling when he jumped out of his sleep.

Everyone broke out in a fit of laughter, it really was like driving down stairs if you can imagine that.

After that even Chase couldn't go back to sleep, he lay sprawled out lazily across the third row and kept commenting on the road and bush which surrounded them. Even House had to admit that some of his comments were funny and laughed a bit.

Cameron, Wilson, House and Foreman were all so busy listening to Chase, even adding their own comment and not watching the road that it took them by surprise when Cuddy suddenly stopped the mini-van.

"Fuck! Cuddy what the...' House trailed off as he saw the gaping crater that lay before them. Well it wasn't so much a crater as a enormous hole with a pathetic excuse of a lopsided dirt road leading into it and out to the other side.

"House," Cuddy said looking across at him, "you can have your turn to drive now," she opened the drivers door and was out in a mere second if possible less.

Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Wilson all looked at the hole and decided that they would walk across.

"Coward,"House called to them as they rushed out of the vehicle to join Cuddy outside.

House gave the five of them a head start, then he got out and walked around to the drivers seat. He started the mini-van and slowly manoeuvred the the vehicle along the dirt road.

The others had walked across long before he finished the drive over, while he climbed the last bit he saw Cameron. Light shone through the leaves of a tree and caught her face highlighting all of her beauty and House saw something on her face and in her eyes that he never thought that he would be happy to see. He saw worry. He smirked feeling secure for the first time that day, that something could happen between them.

The five other doctors climbed back into the mini-van, Chase again in the third row by himself and Cuddy taking the seat he had only a while ago occupied.

They headed off once more, Cuddy said nothing about House driving and they rest of the drive was relatively smooth. There was laughter and a lot of chatter in the mini-van. Before they knew it they came across another crossing with a bar, a hardware store and a sign a cross from them proclaiming 'Welcome to Gayle'.

_'Finally,'_ they all thought reading the sign ahead of them. That was when House realized that the stupid albino had not told him where to go when he got to this point.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review, I want to know what you think about the stairs. Next chapter is: Now this is ironic.**


	13. Now this is Ironic

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay in updating. I was sick been to the hospital and everything, but **

**hopefully I can post the next chapter fairly quick.**

**Chapter 13**

**Now this is Ironic**

Gregory House honestly had no idea what to do. Sure they had finally made it to Gayle, but now he had absolutely no idea as to were to go from there.

House turned off to the right at the crossing and pulled up on the other side of the road from the hardware store infront of what looked like a car wash.

There was a sudden silence eveloping the mini-van as House pulled it to a stop. House turned to face them and realised that five pairs of eyes were on him.

_'God, why does this always have to happen to me?'_ House asked the God he didn't believe in silently.

"House?" Cameron asked after several seconds of silence.

"I...he..the," House stammered, "albino didn't say were to go when we got here."

"What?" came multiple voices at the same time.

House saw disbelief in Cameron's eyes and could look at her no longer. He turned around and looked unblinkingly through the wind screen. He could hear Cuddy discussing with the others what to do but he heard nothing.

House could see a lone figure walking towards were they were parked. He watched the person walk closer holding his or her head down watching his or her feet. As the figure got closer House could see that it was a girl with lots of curly hair hanging wildly around her face and she wasn't very tall.

The girl was rigth at the front of the mini-van and, as it was a right-hand drive vehicle, House winded down the window to talk to he as she walked by.

The girl reached the window and House was about to address her when her cell phone rang. All eyes were on her now as the lyrics of SexyBack came piping through the open car window. She quickly glanced down to the phone, rejected the call and looked up.

House recognised the girl and she evidently recognised him too as her face began to go red.

"Well well, looky looky!" House said reaching out and pulling a lock of the girls hair.

"Do that again cripple and let us see how would cope with one leg and one arm." she said narrowing her eyes and leering up at him.

"Ouch! Icy," House said clearly amused.

Cuddy could not believe House at thye moment. They were lost in a strange country and he was cheerfully pissing off the only human being they had seen in a while, a very long while.

"Wow!" the girl said looking over at Cuddy for the first time, "I bow down to the master. Two chicks in two days."

Now Cuddy was just plain confused. _'Why was House acting as if he knew this kid?'_ she asked herself.

Everyone, especially Chase was straining their necks trying to see who was at the window.

"You know me midget," House said grinning sheepishly back at her, "I just love the ladies."

"Hey, show some respect," the girl said smirking, "remeber I saved you and your girl from getting ripped off."

Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Foreman was so intent on staring disbelieving at House that they completely missed Cameron's blush.

House chuckled and thugged on a lock of her hair once more.

"Now that is uncalled for," the girl said moving away from the vehicle, "by the way were is she?"

House pointed over his shoulder and the girl walked to the back passenger window to look in.

"Hi!" she said brightly when she spotted Cameron nestled inbetween Foreman and Wilson.

Cameron did a small wave, "Hi Sid," she said.

Sid looked over Cameron's shoulder to see Chase peering over, "and hello to you!" she said and gave him a wink.

Chase gave her his best heart-trob grin, "Hey" he said, sleep still evident in his voice.

Sid walked back to the drivers window to look at House, "Hey what's up here, is this your swingers club?" she asked.

House feigned laugther, "Would you look at this," he said tilting his head to the side as if in disbelief, "little kids have jokes in this country."

"Ha you know," Sid said as she gave a shrug, "we try to make our young ones as well rounded as possible here."

Wilson couldn't stop himself from laughting at her sarcasm, he could also hear a small chuckle coming from the third row.

"By the way, just so that you know," Sid said jumping unto the side of the mini-van to come face-to-face with House, "I am not that short and I am definately not that young."

She hopped off the side of the mini-van and shifted her attention to the other side of the road.

Cuddy, who was watching the exchange between House and the girl, saw her lost of attention and immediately worried that she would leave before they got any directions from her.

Cuddy made to address the girl but her cell phone started ringing again. Sid flipped the phone open and answered before Justin Timerlake could get far into the song.

"I really should think about changing my ring tone," she said into the phone, "I seriously can't have bitches ringing me up and a song like that plays."

There was a pause as she listened to the person on the phone say.

"Oh please bitch, of course I'm talking about you," she replied to what ever was said, "what do you want? I am on my way ya nah."

There was another pause.

"Okay," she said, her mood a little down, and she closed the phone.

No one in the vehicle had a clue at what just happened. House was about to question her when she cut him off.

"So?" she asked, "where you folks headed?"

Cuddy was relieved that she actually thought of asking them that.

"White River Valley," Cuddy said, "can you tell us how to get there?"

Sid bursted out in a fit of laughter.

"White...River...Valley?" she asked between laughs.

Cuddy nodded and Sid immediately started laughing full force again. She was bent over, holding her stomach and tears were in her eyes before she could say anything again.

"How...how did you get here?" she asked out of breath.

Wilson pointed out of the back window, down the road they had just come from. Sid broke out in another fit of laughter.

When she finally calmed down she looked at House, the look on his face immediately caused her to break down again.

"You drove through there?" she asked, looking at the all the faces in the mini-van.

Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Cuddy all nodded.

"I have to..." Sid said trailing off with her laughter and dialling on her cell phone.

"Sanya," she said still gigling, "some tourist, dem drive through battam road fi go...fi go White RivahValley," she said breaking brown again.

House didn't like that the joke was partially on him.

"Yes," she continued still laughing, "yuh membah dem two wi did see pan de bus?"

She continued talking on her phone for a good two minutes. Noone in the mini-van knew exactly what she was telling her friend. Finally she hanged up.

"ahuum, did you guys like know that you could drive through White River to get to White River Valley?" she asked with mirth in her voice.

Wilson immediately looked away. House made to incriminate Wilson, but was cut off by Sid.

"Doesn't make any sense now," she said looking off thoughtfully.

Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What...what do you mean?" she stammered.

"Well...," Sid said looking over at Cuddy, "It is an advertised fact that White River Valley's last tour off the day is always given at two o'clock in the afternoon and since that was over **two **hours ago, I would have to say, that that makes it **pointless**."

"What!" exclaimed Wilson, Cameron, Foreman and Chase from the back.

"I know!" Sid exclaimed, and then started giggling.

House sighed, he couldn't believe that he had wasted so much time. Sure, he was all for wasting time. After all he was the biggest time waster he knew, but hiding from Cuddy and playing video games was one thing. He was in Jamaica for God's sake, he could have spent the day bikini watching instead of driving through potholes the size of swimming pools and driving down stairs.

"Could you at least tell us how to get back to Ocho Rios?" House asked.

"Sure," Sid said grinning, "better yet I could show you how to get there. I'm heading that way and even though I have been told not to get into cars with strangers, the way I figured is that my body will turn up sooner or later.

House looked over at Cuddy who nodded.

"Get in," he told Sid.

"Cool, but I have one condition," she said, "you have to take my bestest friend too."

"Yes sure," Cuddy said relieved that they where getting help.

"Sweet, you can pick her up on the way there," Sid said as she moved to get into the vehicle.

Wilson climbed out of the mini-van to let Sid climb over to the third row with Chase.

She sat beside Chase and smile up at him, "I get to sit beside the cute one, good for me," she said.

House drove off, as instructed, in the direction he had faced the mini-van.

Sid made a call and talked briskily for a few several seconds.

They drove pass a primary school and they were soon driving on a twisting road. They looked out of the windows and could see a valley with a small river running through, it was the picture of serenity. The road they drove on was bad but compared to the they had previously driven on it was heavenly smooth.

Sid directed House up a road when they got to a town called Labyrinth. I girl walked out of a house to meet them, House recognised her as Sid's Wilson. The very thought of that made House chuckle.

The second girl, Sanya, climbed into the third row with Sid and Chase.

Everyone was introduced and the girls inquired why they referred to each other by their surnames. They explained that it was because they were co-workers. Sid thought that it would be fun to do call everyone by their last name.

"Stewart," she said refering to Sanya and using her best business like tone, "where is Higgins, Newby and Daley going to meet us in Ocho Rios?"

"At Island Village Johnson," Sanya said playing along.

They had a good giggle then decided it wasn't all that much fun.

They drove on for a while, passing through an area where the trees meet each other over the road making the place seem dark and gloomy.

Sanya and Sid, who found themself doing nothing since there job as navigator was effortless, began staring at Chase. Chase was getting uncomfortable able especially since everytime he looked at them they started giggling.

Soon they finally came out into a clearing.

"Stop for a minute," Sid said.

House pulled over and they all turned to look over at the third row.

"See that road?" Sid asked pointing in the desired direction.

There was a really bad road leading off up a hill and it was so bad that House thought he would have completely over looked it if it wasn't pointed out to him.

They all nodded or mumbled yes.

"That leads up to White River Valley," Sanya finished for Sid, "all the tours leave from there."

Sid nodded in agreement, "You guys should really try to make it there," she said smiling, "it's fun."

They drove off and in total silence now.

"Oh," Sid said after a while, "go with the tour that leaves from your hotel and maybe, just maybe you'll actually get there."

Finally after being directed to make a deep left turn, cross a bridge, pass a power plant, go right at a crossing and make other various small turns they came to a crossing and realised that they were back on the main road and actually knew where to go from there.

As they waited to turn on the main road, "Who was in charge of reading the map?" Sid asked.

"Wilson," House answered quickly.

"Well Wilson," she addressed a blushing James Wilson, "this is White River and don't worry about it, it's not like everyone knows that our roads don't match the road map."

Wilson simply got redder in the face.

They dropped the girls off in the centre of the of the town and soon they were back at there hotel.

"Anymore bright ideas cuddle bear?" House asked as they walked into the hotel.

"Yeah," Cuddy said, "take a pain killer and have a bath, your voice alone is giving me a migraine."

"Ouch," House said feigning hurt, "it hurts right here," he said rubbing the left side of his chest.

They made their way to the elevator and House suddenly didn't like the thought of being stuck in a tiny box with all the tention between himself and Cameron, and between Cuddy and Wilson.

House limped off towards the hotel restaurant unknowingly being watched by Cameron.

**Author's Note: So what can I say, It's my fanfic so I can put whatever I want in it. Still I hope you **

**like it, please review if only to make a sick kid feel good :-)**


	14. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: Well it's exam time and I should be practicing Math, but what the hell. I would much rather update this fanfic :-)**

**Disclaimer: House or any of the characters from the show doesn't belong to me. However tomorrow (10/12/2007) is my birthday so I will wish for them and keep my fingers crossed.**

**Chapter 14**

**I'm Sorry and...**

House was looking forward to the agonizing loneliness which he knew he could not escape the hotel restaurant. Some where inside of him he wanted to just forget everything and just go up to Cameron's room and tell her that he was sorry. The problem was he didn't know what to be sorry for. Sure he had pushed her a way for years, but he had finally tried to let her in and yet she was the one to ruin it for him.

House sighed as he took a seat in the restuarant and silently he decided that he would wait a bit before seeing if he wanted to plead with her. With that thought he chuckled to himself, he couldn't imagine the great Gregory House pleading with anybody.

A waiter came and House decided to begin his night of moping with a Jack Daniels dry.

Cameron wanted to go after House when she saw him walk away. The only problem was that she wasn't sure how he felt or what she would say to him so she decided to stay in the elevator with the others.

It only took a few seconds after the elevator doors close before Cameron realized that she had made a mistake in going up with the others. Between Chase falling asleep standing up, Foreman whistling mindlessly and the tension between Cuddy and Wilson it was pure torture being in such close proximatey with her coworkers.

The elevator did not get to their floor fast enough and it seemed evident that Wilson and Cuddy shared that opinion.

Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman and Cameron hurried out of the elevator when they finally got to their floor. None of them seemed to realize that Chase had remained in the corner of the car fast asleep.

Cameron paced around the living area of her suite. She wanted to go down and apologize to House, but she still had no idea what to do or say. House was such a mystery and even though she was willing to let him get close she was not fooling herself into thinking that he would do the same.

After fifteen minutes of pacing and feeling worst about herself Cameron finally sighed, feeling defeated, she rushed to change into something more presentable than her bikini top and shorts. Then she grabbed her room key and purse and headed down to look for House.

Wilson couldn't escape from Cuddy fast enough, he couldn't believe what an idiot he was. Sure House might have been able to guess the extent of his idiocy, but he was surprised by it.

He was sure that he had ruined his relationship with Cuddy. It had only lasted one day and even for Wilson that was a record.

Wilson thought that he would feel better as soon as he was away from her and alone in his room, but as soon as the door closed behind him he felt so alone. He sighed and threw himself into the couch, he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't want to lose what he had just gotten with Cuddy, but he also didn't know if Cuddy even wanted to talk to him again.

It took him fifteen minutes to realize that he didn't want to mess this up just yet. He got up, grabbed his key and headed down the hall to Cuddy's suite.

Foreman had just wanted to get away from the gloom and tension which he was sensing coming from the others. He rushed to his room and breathed deeply when the door closed behind him.

He grabbed a beer from the mini-bar and resigned himself to watching some quality tv for the rest of the night.

Chase awoke to the sound of the elevator doors closing and was forced to ride it back down to the lobby and then up again. He couldn't believe that the others had actually left in the elevator. He hurried out of the elevator and was relieved when he finally got to his suit he was relieved to throw himself down on his bed, still dressed, to catch up on some much needed sleep. He totally ignored the fact that his stomach was screaming for some food.

Before he knew it, Chase was long gone into dream land.

Cuddy had ordered some room service then she sat on the couch nursing her headache. She hadn't lied when she told House that she was getting a migraine, but she did lie about the reason.

After a few minutes she had gone straight to her bathroom and drawn a bath.

The argument she had had with Wilson earlier on was stupid and childish and she still couldn't believe that she had allowed it to get so far that they were now mad at each other.

Cuddy undressed and was about ease herself when she heard a knock on her suite door. Reluctantly she grabbed the complimentary bathrobe, put it on and went to see who was at the door.

She opened up to a very flustered looking Wilson. Cuddy was so happy that he had come to see her, she grabbed to back of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

They stumbled through the door and Wilson closed it behind him. Finally, they separated to get some air.

"I'm sorry..." Wilson began but was cut of by Cuddy putting her lips to his.

"I know," she said, " and I'm sorry..." she trailed off as she kissed the nape of his neck.

They stood making out for several seconds, then Cuddy pulled away and slowly she led him by his arm to the bathroom and the awaiting bath.

Cuddy took pleasure in undressing Wilson and they both got into the bath.

Needless to say, Wilson was not sorry that he had decided to come to he suite.

Their only regret was being interupted by the room service waiter. Still they found a way to work around it.

House was on his second glass of Jack Daniels when he smelt the familiar scent of honey and lavender which he associated with Cameron. He turned towards the entrance of the restaurant and was greeted by the sight of Cameron standing only a few steps away from him.

House felt the corner of his mouth turn up at the sight of her in baby blue sun dress. The very sight of her caused the his mind to scream at him, _'Just tell he you love her you idiot'_.

That thought surprised him and he gulped as she moved closer. He tried to say something to her...anything, but before he could she claimed his lips and pulled him into kiss he was certain he would never forget.

She pulled away from him to allow them to breath, "I'm sorry..." they said at the same time and trailed off after realizing this.

They looked at each other speechless for a few second, she standing and him sitting. Suddenly they both bursted out in a fit of laughter and he pulled her unto his good leg and kissed her again.

Cameron thought he tasted bitterly sweet of vicodin residue and whisky, she loved it.

They kissed for several minutes, then House quickly finished his drink and eased her from his lap. They limped/walked towards the elevator and the doors were barely closed before the resumed their make-out fest, without acknowledging the presence of the other two passengers in the elevator car.

The elevator couldn't get to their floor fast enough. They stumbled into the hall and down to House's suite which was the closest to the elevator.

House fumbled with the key, trying to open the door while still kissing Cameron. This was made more dificult when she started to remove his shirt in the hallway. He moaned as she lowered he lips to his to neck and being unsuccessful with removing his shirt started on his belt buckle and zipper.

He sighed in relief as the door finally opened and they stumbled into the suite. House wished he could carry her to the bedroom, but considering the status of his leg he had to settle on them stumbling there ackwardly while they undressed each other.

They stumbled unto the bed, House only in his jeans and sneakers and Cameron only in her lacy white bra and french cut underwear. House rolled over so that he could be on top of her and he looked into her eyes.

House saw something he always wanted to see in her eyes from the day he had interviewed her for his fellowship position. He saw need and pure untainted lust.

"Allison..." he said his voice deep and soft, "are you sure?"

The question rang through her head and she could stop thinking about the sound of her given name on his lips. She smiled and nodded, he groaned and resumed his assault on his lips. She tasted so good, he groaned into her lips and his hands wandered over her body.

**Author's Note: So what do ya think? Is it too lovey dovey? I was trying my best to prevent it from being that but what can I say **_shrugs_** you never know exactly how one of these thing is going to turn out. You just have to go with the flow and see what is going to end up on the computer screen. Well please please please review, if only just as a special birthday wish for me :-D**


	15. Margaritaville Tonight

**Chapter 15**

**Margaritaville Tonight**

It was almost nine that night when Chase finally woke up properly and he was literally dying from hunger. He got up and realized that he was still fully dressed and he was also aching all over his body.

After a quick, warm shower Chase decided that he could go for a burger and check out the night life. He was waiting on the elevator when he decide to hand out an olive branch to Foreman, if only for that night. He walked back down the hall and knocked on Foreman's door.

Foreman had fallen asleep infront of the tv so he answered the door looking sleepy and rumpled. Chase had to force himself not to laugh, after all he was trying to offer some form of truce.

"Hey mate!" Chase said overly cheerful for Foreman's liking.

"What do you want Chase?" Foreman grumbled.

"Thanks for the warm greeting," Chase said still too cheerfully, "actually I just wanted to see if you wanted to go grab a burger and then go check out a club or something."

"Hmm...I guess why not," Foreman said moving from the door and too his bedroom.

Chase walked in, threw himself down on the couch and grabbed the tv remote. He was watching an old episode of Friends when Foreman finally came out fully dressed.

"Finally," Chase said jumping off the couch, "you take almost as long as a girl to get ready."

"Yeah Chase," Foreman said getting annoyed by the other man, "maybe that's because I don't put on the first thing I I see and end up looking like I got dressed in the dark."

Chase looked down at himself then shrugged _'I look alright to me'_ he thought as he walked out of Foreman's suite behind Foreman.

House was felling good, the best he had been felling for a while. Come to think of it, it probably was the best he had felt as long as he could remember and it all had to do with the beautiful brunette who was current snuggling up to him deep in sleep.

He sighed and ran his hand lightly across Cameron's back. It had been twenty minutes since they had last had sex, no made love, and House was still floating on cloud nine. He was lying there completely content and was also completely oblivious to the ear to ear grin which lay on his lips.

Cameron stirred slightly and her hand brushed across his lower abdomen. House's smile grew wider as he felt the familiar stirring in his groin.

House looked down and was greeted by grey-green eyes sheepishly looking back at him.

"Hey," he said.

She glanced down his body and then look back into his eyes, "Already?" she asked, "it as only been..." she glanced over to his watch on the table by the bed, "twenty minutes House."

House smirked and pulled her on top of her, "I think it's alright if you call me Greg now Allison," he said tracing his right hand down to her butt.

Cameron giggled as he squeezed gently on her ass, "You called me Allison," she said still a bit giggly.

"Well that is your name isn't it?" House asked still massaging her ass with his right hand and brushing a few strands of hair away from her face with his left hand.

Cameron giggled again, "Yes Greg it is," she said before taking his lips to her's.

House rolled over so that he could be on top and deepened the kiss. It felt good to hear her say his name.

Wilson and Cuddy were lounging on the couch watching a movie. Sure it was a chick flick and according to House as a man Wilson was suppose to hate it, but it was actually alright and just the fact that Cuddy was enjoying it made it alright in his books.

Cuddy streched out across the couch and put her head on Wilson's lap. They remained like that for almost ten minutes.

"James," Cuddy said looking up at him, "how happy are you?"

Wilson smiled back at her, "Very Happy," he said.

Cuddy laughed, she could feel the evidence of this in Wilson's lap. She eased off his lap and stood up. She smiled slyly at him and offered her hand to him. He took it and she helped him up.

"Let's make you even more so," Cuddy said leading him to the bedroom.

Chase and Foreman had grabbed their burger and were now looking forward to finding a club and flirting with some local hotties. Problem was, they had not a clue as were to look for a club.

Chase stopped a couple walking pass them, "Hi," he said, "can you tell me where my friend and I can find a club around here?"

"Oh yes," the man said, "Margaritavilla on Island Village straight that way."

"Thanks," Chase said giving the couple his best 'look at me I'm a good guy' smile.

"Come on mate," Chase said heading off in the direction the man had pointed.

The two coworkers walked in silence for about five minutes before Foreman broke the silence.

"Island Village," he said thoughtfully, "didn't those two girls from earlier say something about there?" he asked Chase.

Chase shrugged, "How am I suppose to know?"

"Yeah," Foreman said, "stupid question," he said shaking his head.

They continued to walk in silence.

"Cool," Chase said stopping and pointing across the road, "Hard Rock Cafe."

Foreman rolled his eyes and kept walking, he could see their destination ahead of them.

Island Village was some sort of tropical plaza place with a small stream, bridges, fish and even a few banana trees. It was actually very pretty from the outside at any rate. Chase was annoyingly happy about the place, he was bending over the railing of the bridge looking over at the fish. Foreman knew that it was going to be a long night.

The when to the entrance, which was guarded by security guards.

"Where you headed tonight folks?" asked an old security gaurd.

"Margaritaville," Chase said cheerfully.

"Straight down and follow the music," the man told them.

Foreman and Chase nodded and thanked him.

"Have Fun," the man said as they walked away.

Chase and Foreman walked pass a magnitude of tourist shops which was selling any and everything from clothes and crafts to books and jewellery.

"I have to come back here in the day time," Chase said looking around.

"Yep me too," Foreman agreed.

There was a long line infront of the club containing a mixture of tourist and locals.

"Oh God we have to wait," Foreman said joining the line.

Chase looked at the front of the line and smiled mischievously when he saw that it was a woman who was checking IDs and letting people in. He pulled Foreman with him to the head of the line. Foreman tried to protest but Chase ignored him.

"Hey," Chase said smiling and brushing his hair from out of his face.

"Hi yourself," the woman said giving him a flirting smile, "you British?"

"No Australian," Chase said deeping his accent.

"You got ID?" she asked.

"Of course," Chase answered showing her his driver's license.

She stepped aside to allow him to pass, "Come on in," she said.

"My friend?" Chase asked pointing to Foreman.

"He got ID?" She asked looking at Foreman who passed her his driver's license.

She looked Foreman up and down and then winked at him, "Have fun boys," she said letting them pass her.

"See," Chase said to Foreman over the music, "as easy as cake."

Foreman couldn't help himself he bursted out in a fit of laughter, "Sure Chase," he said inbetween laughs, "but I think it's pie not cake."

"Who cares," Chase said, "it's dessert isn't it? Come on lets dance."

Foreman couldn't argue with that.

That music was loud, fast and full of bass, in other words it was awesome. After three Red Stripe beers each, three tequilla shots for Foreman and a martini and two shots of tequilla for Chase they were both dancing with random women and all around making asses of themselves.

There was a pool by the bar and before Foreman could stop him, a very drunk Chase had stripped down to his boxer shorts and jumped in, he was soon followed by four of the girls they had been dancing with.

Foreman sighed, _'If you can't beat them join them'_ Foreman thought while he stripped down and jumped into the pool himself.

The stayed in the pool playing with the girls and enjoying themselves and somewhere between them chasing the four girls across the length of the pool and more people getting into the pool Chase had found a way to make out with two strange women at the same time.

It was after three in the morning and many drinks later when Foreman and Chase finally decided to get dress and head back to the hotel. They got one last beer each and headed back to the street only problem was, when they got there in a drunken haze and among a crowd of drunken club leavers, they couldn't figure wish way to get back to their hotel.

The two doctors stood out front sipping their beers and looking totally lost.

**Author's Note: So am I good or what? Please review and remember criticism is more than welcome. Oh by the way my bday was awesome. I have the best friends in the world although two of them did ignore me and snuggled up to two freshman tweebs on my birthday :-(**


	16. The Babysitting Club

**Chapter 16**

**The Babysitting Club**

There was giggling coming from behind them. Chase and Foreman turned around to see five giggling girls walking towards them and among them two faces Foreman recognise instantly. The girls were almost pass them when a slurring Chase spoke up.

"Hey girls," he said stepping infront of them, "care to lend a hand or a finger pointing in the direction of our hotel?"

Apparently Chase's coordination was busted as finding it difficult to smile, talk and balance his bottle of beer all at the same time Chase spilt a fair amount of beer down the front of his shirt. The girls who had quieted down before immediatly began laughing once more after witnessing Chase's clumsiness.

"Hi," one of the girls said stepping out of the group and addressing Chase after she had gotten a good laugh.

"Hey I know you," Chase said leaning closer to the girl.

"Yep and I think you have had a wee bit too much to drink," she said easing away from him.

The look on Chase's face was priceless, Foreman couldn't help but laugh. Chase didn't let that phase him for too long though, he quickly composed himself as best as he could in his drunken state and gave the girl one of his best smiles.

"You're the kid from this afternoon," Chase slurred he stepped closer and put his hand in her hair, "Sid with the funny hair," he finished.

Sid removed his hand from her hair, "Can't hold your liquor I see," she said a little loopily.

Chase only smiled wider while Foreman was leaning against a post sipping his beer.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead," she said addressing her friends, "San and I can handle this."

"Sure, I should have been home hours ago any way," one of the girls who had extremely huge breast said.

The five girls said their good byes and three of them set off down the road.

"Don't worry guys," Sid said turning to address them with a big grin on her face, "the babysitting club is here to save the day."

"Babysitting club?" Sanya asked.

"Yeah you know," Sid answered smirking, "those books we used to read with the girls who were babysitters and always had those awkward situations."

"Oh," Sanya said obviously understanding, "I guess we kinda are their babysitters."

Sid and Sanya both laughed leaving the two drunken doctors very confused.

"Ok," Did finally said after having a good laugh, "dibs on the wasted cutey," she said stepping towards Chase.

"Aah come on," Sanya said protesting.

Sid shrugged, "I called dibs," she said, "at least still get the equally drunk but not as cute one."

Foreman moved forward to throw his arm loosely around Sanya's shoulders, she was really slender and only a bit shorter than himself as opposed to Sid who was several inches shorter.

"Which hotel are you staying?" Sanya ask the more lucid Foreman.

Foreman smiled sleepily, "It has something to do with the sun," he smiling down at Sanya.

"I know just the place," Sid announced throwing her arm around Chase's waist to support him.

The four of them set of down the road with Foreman still sipping his beer and keeping his arm securely around Sanya's shoulders, Sanya looking uncomfortable and throwing daggers with her eyes in Sid's general direction, Chase playing with his now empty beer bottle and smiling stupidly while he staggered and held on tightly to Sid, and Sid who was smiling as took advantage of Chase's lack of coordination to snuggle up to him.

Foreman knew that if he could remember this in the morning he had to tell Cameron and House and get a laugh mostly at Chase's expense.

Finally they came to a stop at the beginning of the road that led up to their hotel.

"Ok guys home sweet home," Sid said almost uncaringly.

Sanya looked at the too drunk men then she looked disapprovingly at her friend, "Sid please," Sanya said, "do you guys need us to walk you to the hotel?" she asked.

"No we are good," Foreman said letting go of Sanya and pulling Chase away from Sid.

"Wait!" Sid said just as Foreman and Chase had just walked off.

The guys stopped to see what she wanted and she took Chase's hand and pulled a pen out of her bag.

She wrote on Chase's palm, "Call me if you need more babysitting," she said, "I just turned eighteen," she winked at Chase and headed off up the road leaving a startled Sanya behind.

Sanya looked startled first at the spot were Sid had been standing just moments ago, then at her friends retreating back and then finally at Chase and Foreman before shrugging, waving good bye to the guys and practically sprinting to catch up with Sid.

Chase was still looking down at his palm, "Eighteen," he said.

Foreman could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "Come on lets go," he said pulling Chase in the direction of the hotel.

They finally got to the hotel and stumbled in to the elevator. When they got to their floor Foreman had to support Chase to his door.

"Night Chase and don't get a concussion going in cause I'm not undressing you," Foreman told Chase as he tripped on the way into his suite.

Chase smiled foolishly, "Night Foreman," he said as Foreman headed back toward his own suite.

They both fell asleep on top of their sheets as soon as they were in there respective bedrooms.

**Author's Note: Soooo there you have it Chapter 16. If you are feeling sad that the story is coming to an end, don't worry be happy cause they still have 4 days left on the island. Imagine how many chapters that can be seeing as I have only gotten through 2 days and it's already 16 chapters. WOW!**


	17. Friday Morning Bliss

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I ment to update, but I was busy enjoying my Christmas vacation. It was awesome, I wish every day was Christmas eve that way it would be one constant big party. :-) Okay maybe I would get tired of it but it doesn't hurt to wish.**

**Disclaimer: Man! I still don't own House. My birthday came and went and I didn't get it. Christmas morning came and I was so excited, but of course no House for me not even a little bit of Chase loving. Hey! My friends birthday is coming up, I maybe can get her to wish for House for me then :-).**

**Chapter 17**

**Friday Morning Bliss**

House woke up feeling warm, not the kind of warmth that you get from a blanket or even from hot chocolate on a cold day but the kind of warmth that only came from contentment and feeling of a warm body held close. It had been along time since House had experience this type of pleasure and contentment, sure when Stacy was in Princeton they had hooked up and the sex was good but it was nothing like this.

He remained lying there until the need for vicodin caused him to reach across to the bedside table for his pills. After dry swallowing two pills and feeling them start to kick in, House yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth of Cameron's body.

Cameron felt House's movement, she knew that they had to get up, get something to eat and get ready for the two hour lecture they had that day, but she also knew that House wasn't the snuggling type and she just coulded bring herself to break the intimacy of the moment. She felt his breathing regulate as he fell back to sleep and couldn't stop herself from smiling against chest.

Cameron drifted back to sleep thinking that a few more minutes in House's arms couldn't hurt. Neither of them awoke again until the sound of the phone annoyingly ringing woke them up.

Without thinking Cameron rolled over to the side of the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"It's fourteen minutes to eleven, what the hell are you still...wait Cameron is that you?" Cuddy sounded confused.

"Uum...Dr. Cuddy..." Cameron trailed off while she quickly became more alert.

Wilson awoke to the feel Cuddy's breath against his chest, he trailed his fingers through her hair and sighed. He wanted to stay like this as long as possible, unfortunately nature summoned and he had to get out of bed. He tried his best to ease out of bed without disrupting her but Cuddy being a some what light sleeper stirred as he left the bed.

Cuddy listened to the sound of Wilson moving about, the toilet and the sink pipe and she was amazed how natural it felt for her to be lying there listening to Wilson's activities.

Wilson crawled back into the bed and was greeted by the warmth of Cuddy's lips against his neck. She trailed her fingers through the soft hair at his nape then gently pulled his lips to her own.

"Morning James," she said her breath warm against his cheek.

Wilson smirked, he liked the way she said his name, "Morning," he whispered as he took her lips to his once more.

They remained in bed kissing and touching until the more sensible part of Cuddy's mind argued that the should get up.

They had a shower together and then ordered up some breakfast, neither of them was willing to leave the intimacy and comfort of Cuddy's suite.

Eventually they had to go down to the lobby to meet the others for the lecture they had that day. They were a bit early and had to wait until anyone else showed up. First Foreman showed up nursing a hangover and he was soon followed by Chase who looked extremely pleased with himself.

The group waited for House and Cameron to show, but there was no sign of either of them. Fed up with waiting Cuddy walked over to the receptionist to call their suites. The others followed behind her.

Cuddy called Cameron's suite first and only got a continuous ringing, "No answer," she said hanging up.

"Maybe she went for a run and lost track of time," Chase suggested.

"Yeah," Cuddy said, "I'm calling House."

She dailled his suite number and listened to it ring a few times, she was about to cut the connection when the phone was picked up.

"Hello," Cuddy heard the sleepy voice answer at the other end of the line.

""It's fourteen minutes to eleven, what the hell are you still...wait Cameron is that you?" Cuddy had started to go off on House when she realised that House wasn't the one that answered the phone.

The mention of Cameron's name shocked Foreman and Chase but not so much Wilson.

Cameron was stunned, she was about to stammer over some pathetic excuse when the phone was pulled away from her by House.

"Cuddy," he said almost growling into the phone, "you mind? We're a little busy here."

"House what is Cameron doing in your suite? Why the hell aren't you down here? We have less than twelve minutes until the lecture," Cuddy said as soon as she heard House's voice.

Wilson, Chase and Foreman where listening with interest.

"First off Booby, what Cameron is doing here is none of your business but if you must know she is using me as her sex slave. I thought about asking you to call 911 but I think I'll suffer a little longer," House told Cuddy matter of factly and had to grimace at the look that Cameron was sending his way, "Secondly we'll be down in a few."

House slammed the phone down on the base and turned around to be greeted by a leering Cameron, "What?" he asked lifting his bad leg off the bed.

Cameron sent daggers with her eyes at him as he left the bed and limbed to the bathroom. She waited until she heard the shower then she got out of bed to join him in the shower. She entered behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Up for a little shower fun Allison?" House asked while rubbing soap on to his chest.

Cameron took the bar of soap from him, "Doubt you could handle it," she said placing a kiss on his wet shoulder.

House chuckled, she was right his leg wouldn't afford the support needed for sex in the shower.

Cameron started to rub the soap on to House's back, "So much for any hope of keeping this a secret ha Greg?" she said running her soapy hands over his ribs and then across his abdomen.

House turned around, took the soap from her and returned the favour. Thirty five minutes later they were freshly showered and sneaking in to the conference room to take their seats inbetween Chase and Wilson.

They were barely sitting down when Chase poked Cameron in the side.

Cameron turned to see him grinning, "Not now," she mouthed then turned around to focus on whatever procedure the speaker was explaining.

Wilson on the other hand was too busy whispering to House to give a damn what the speaker was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wilson wanted to know, "I would tell you."

"No Jimmy you wouldn't," House said matter of factly, "you didn't tell me about Cuddy."

"Cu... what do you know?" Wilson said a little in disbelief.

"Come on Wilson give me a break, yesterday you were all yes Lisa, whatever you say Lisa, then at the church you were going at each other's throat and then after that you were giving each other the silence treatment, sooooo mature." House said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but Cameron. I was right wasn't I...ouch...," Wilson was cut off by Cuddy kicking him in the shin.

House burst out laughing and a few heads turned to stare at him.

Cameron grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her, "If you don't shut it now I'm going to kick you too," she said sweetly.

House gave an exaggerated gulp. He leaned back in his seat and smirked, _'This is nice,'_ he thought, _'too bad we have to go back to Princeton in a few days.'_

**Author's Note: Please, Please, Please review my fanfic. You know you want to and the more you review is the more I can update, so please tell me what you think.**


	18. Cradle Robbing Doctors

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah! I still don't own House, no reason to rub it in :-(**

**Chapter 18**

**Cradle Robbing Doctors**

The lecture was finally over, two hours of pure torture. Two speakers who were mindlessly boring and it didn't help that House was starving in more ways than one. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before and just sitting in the same proximity as Cameron was sending his senses wild. He was just about to grab Cameron and make his escape thinking that they could order up some room service when Cuddy blocked his exit.

"Not so fast House," Cuddy said.

House groaned, "But mooommy," he whinned, "I got a new toy."

Wilson, Foreman and Chase chuckled.

"Funny House," Cuddy said crossly, "and thanks for pointing that out but I already noticed."

Cameron was blushing furiously and House threw his arm round her shoulders smirking.

"Uum...Dr Cuddy," Cameron started.

"It's none of my business Allison," Cuddy cutted her off, "as long as it doesn't affect your work."

"It won't," Cameron promised and the images House had of sex in the clinic and in his office quickly disappeared.

"Anyway that's not what I stopped you for," Cuddy said turning to address the others.

Everyone's attention was on her.

"We have to have lunch in the grand hall with the other doctors," Cuddy informed them.

"Is it manditory?" Chase asked as he was eager to make his escape too.

Foreman chose that moment to pull his punches, "What can't wait to call your elementary school girlfriend?" he asked smiling smugly.

Everyone was so surprised by the turn of events they couldn't take their eyes of the two male doctors.

"She...she isn't in elementary school," Chase defended.

Foreman chuckled and said, "Chase the correct answer would have been, I don't know maybe, I not a pervert she is not my girlfriend."

_'Now this is interesting,'_ House thought, _'and imagine I almost ditched and miss this.'_

"Oh shut up," Chase said cutting off House's thoughts, "did you suddenly get amnesia and forget how touchy feely you were getting with her friend?"

Now every one was extremely interested in the banter between the two men.

"Now you two got to tell me who you talkin' about," House said unable to resist.

"That girl Sid from yesterday," Foreman informed them still smirking.

"And her friend Sanya," Chase quickly added sneering at Foreman.

"Oooh!" House squealed girlishly, "Looks like I taught them well," House said jokingly and smirking wildly.

Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson looked at him curiously.

"They are cradle robbers too," he proclaimed brushing a stray strand of hair out of Cameron's face.

Everyone laughted and with that note they headed to their more than unwanted luncheon. They took their seats at a table occupied by four other doctors and Cuddy took the pleasure of introducing them all (including House against his will).

They were ten minutes in to the lunch, Cuddy and Wilson were conversing with two of the other doctors, House and Cameron were in their own private conversation, Foreman was picking at his food and watching Chase who was fidgeting in his seat and kept checking his watch.

"You know she might be in school or something," Foreman told Chase.

"Foreman, they were out to an unGodly hour this morning," Chase stated matter of factly, "I doubt they had school in the morning."

Foreman chuckled, "Point taken," he said, "just call her already."

Chase jumped up from the table and started towards the exit, "Don't worry," he called playfully over his shoulder, "I'll ask her for her friends number for you."

House couldn't help but hear Chase's parting comment and he definately couldn't stop the feeling of pride he had. His ducklings were growing up.

"I think you're contagious," Cameron said a bit giggly as House tired to keep her attention by running his hand over her jeans clad thigh and was succeeding.

"Yeah you think so," House said taking a lock of her hair between two of his fingers, "Why?"

"I don't know," Cameron said playfully, "maybe 'cause you being in a good mood makes the hair lighter or maybe 'cause you make people want to be more like you without even wanting to."

House smiled, she had a point there and some how she being right was making him even more hot for her.

"Why don't you and I ditch Cuddy's little lunch party and go do something more interesting?" House asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cameron giggled, "You are sooo on," she said, "but we should at least finish eating lunch, I don't know about you but I haven't eaten in ages."

House chuckled and began to wolf do the rest of his food greedily.

Less than ten minutes later they were stumbling (this time) through Cameron's suite door in their hurry to undress each other.

"I am so not giving this up for anything when we get back to Princeton," House whispered before biting down on her earlobe causing her to moan deeply.

Cameron was glad that he had no plans to end whatever this was that they going on anytime soon.

They didn't even make it to the bed this time, he took her boosted up against the couch in the living area of her suite and in his ecstasy House did something that he was extremely shocked by.

"Cameron, I love you sooo much," He told her without thought only raw emotions.

For a second Cameron wasn't sure that she heard him correctly and when she realised exactly what he said she smiled into his shoulder as she clawed the tender skin on his back and climaxed once more.

**Meanwhile down in the grand hall:**

Wilson and Cuddy were the only PPTH doctor left at their table. They hadn't seen Chase take off to make his phone call, or Cameron and House rushing off like school kids to get back to their room, and they barely noticed when Foreman took off to go find Chase.

Wilson had gotten a small jealous moment when another doctor, Dr Mason O'Connor a Cardiologist from Saint Joseph's Hospital in Atlanta, started to flirt with Cuddy. He was about to move in to protect his territory when Cuddy gently let down the other man moved just a little bit closer to him. He smiled warmly, thankful that he had made a complete ass of himself.

"You wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Wilson asked her giving her his best wonder-boy smile.

"If we go now we don't have to listen to these stiffs," Cuddy said.

"Deal!" Wilson said quickly getting up from his seat.

They made their excuses and quickly left the four other doctors thinking that at least some of the PPTH doctors had an ounce of manners.

**In the Chase's suite:**

Chase was pulling his t-shirt, okay maybe more like polo shirt, over his head when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Foreman," came the answer.

Chase opened the door for him.

"Chase couldn't you call the girl down in the lobby." Foreman asked not noticing that Chase had changed.

"I did," Chase said.

"Then why are you up here?" Foreman asked, "and what the hell are wearing, you look like a preppy," Foreman said finally noticing Chase's clothes.

"I'm gonna meet Sid done by the beach," Chase said grinning and causing Foreman to roll his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," Foreman said, "she is just a teenager."

"She's eighteen," Chase protested.

"Which makes her a teenager Chase," Foreman said, "House is right you are a cradle robber."

"Her friend is gonna be there," Chase said in a sing song voice.

"Let me grab my towel," Foreman said turning around and heading out the door.

"Looks like you are a cradle robber too," Chase yelled after Foreman before the suite door was closed behind him.

**Author's Note: I give and I give and I give why won't you review me. Give me anything please, even tell me how bad my grammer is. I'm just a kid, don't make me cry for reviews.**


	19. Meet the InLaws Sort of

**Author's Note: Please excuse the time thing. I know the meal and changing and a short walk would exactly amount to the time taken for House and Cameron to (qouting Akon) bang bang boogie twice, but for reasons unknown let us ignore that small detail.**

**Chapter 19**

**Meet the In-Laws (Sort of)**

House and Cameron had moved to the bedroom and after a second round of unbeleievable sex Cameron had drifted off to sleep in House's arms. She had a small smile rested on her lips and even though it warmed him to see her looking so content he was in complete turmoil.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, he had told Cameron that he loved her. Sure he wasn't thinking straight and he was telling the truth, but that didn't mean that he meant to tell her. He wasn't the hopelessly in love type like Wilson was and he had swore after Stacy not to let anyone get as close as she had. Look what Stacy had done to him, he was a cripple because of her and yet he had still convinced himself that he still loved her.

As House stared up at the ceiling slowly running his fingers through Cameron's hair and the afternoon sun shining in on them he almost thanked a God he didn't even believe in that he had convinced Stacy to stay with her husband. If he hadn't he would have this, whatever this was, with Cameron.

He sighed, knowing Cameron she was just going to keep pushing him about his statement of love and end up pushing him away. He didn't want to not be with Cameron but if she pushed him he couldn't make any promises that he wouldn't run.

Cameron shifted and started to wake, _'At least I can still hope she didn't hear me,'_ House thought as he looked down at her smiling face. That thought almost made him chuckle, who was he kidding there was no way she missed it he had said it right into her ear.

"Hi," Cameron said looking up at him.

He gave he a lazy smile, _'Now here it comes,'_ he found himself thinking.

"So," she said causing him to feel uncomfortable, "do you want to stay here and get creative or do you want to go down to the beach with me?" she asked surprising him.

House hesitated, '_I she avoiding this,'_ he wondered. Now he was having doubts, questions flew through his mind.

_'What is she up to?'_

_'Doesn't she like me any more?'_

_'Was I right about her?'_

He had to force the thoughts away, he was being a fool, he smiled down at her and she ran her right index finger over his left nipple.

"Creative?" he asked thoughtfully, "now that's a good idea," he said giving her one of his signiture half grins, "but as much as I'd like that I can't wait to see the envy when I show you off down at the beach."

She laughted and gave him a soft kiss.

**On the beach:**

Wilson and Cuddy had changed and now they were on the beach. They sat on the sand close to the waterwith Cuddy snuggled between Wilson's legs and the water gently lapping at their ankles.

Cuddy was wearing a different bathing suit than the one she was wearing two days ago at the pool. It was a black one piece and Wilson thought that it did even more for her figure than the red and white bikini had done.

They sat there relaxed and submerged in conversation about incredibly enough hospital gossip which Wilson was very acquainted with. They were laughing and didn't hear two pairs of footsteps approach them.

Their heads turned when a cough sounded from behind them, the image of Chase and Foreman standing behind them smirking was more than enough reason to cause both Cuddy and Wilson to turn red in the face.

"Everyone's hooking up with somebody," Chase said, "there must be something in the Caribbean air."

Wilson laughted, "Jeaslous?" he asked.

"His little girlfriend is meeting him," Foreman informed Wilson.

Chase went a little red around the ears, "You're one to talk mate," he said.

"So are you...I don't know going to stand behind us all day and annoy us?" Cuddy asked a little edgy.

"We'll just go wait over there," Foreman said pointing away from them.

The two men walked off chuckling, "Ouch," Chase said when they were out of ear shot, "no wonder she and House are always at odds. Poor Wilson."

Foreman rolled his eyes, "Yes Chase," Foreman said, "Wilson is getting some, poor him."

They took a seat in the shade near the hotel and waited in an almost painful silence. A few minutes passed and they saw Cameron and House making their way done to the beach. About two or three or maybe ten other doctors who were hanging out on the beach were staring at the odd couple as they walked/limped down to the beach together.

House dragged Cameron up to his two male sudordinates, "The two of you are pathetic," he said throwing himself down on a beach chair next to them and pulling

Cameron down with him.

He looked at Chase and chuckled, "You more than him," he said, "what the hell are you wearing? You look like a..."

"Preppie," Chase put in repeating Foreman's earlier comment.

"No...," House said, "I was gonna say ass wipe, but I guess that works too."

Cameron, Foreman and even Chase had to laugh, although they laughted more at how he said it than what he actually said.

"Hey House check out your buddy Jimmy?" Foreman said point out to the water.

House looked around, "aaw...look at that," House said, "looks like Cuddy is letting Wilson play with her funbags."

This time Chase was the only one who laughted but he quickly stopped as he felt a little embarassed.

A hotel employee chose that moment to walk up to them, "Mr. Chase and Mr. Foreman?" he asked.

Chase and Foreman answered him.

"You have a visitor in the lobby," the man said.

"Oh Thanks," Chase said jumping up and walking off in the direction of the hotel.

Foreman followed behind him, "Hey I'm coming too," House called after them, "Wait up, I'm a cripple remember," he added when he saw that the two men weren't stopping.

They entered the hotel lobby to see Sanya leaned against the reception desk.

"Where's Sid," Chase said.

"Hi to you too," Sanya said, "she said to meet her here."

"Oh okay," Chase said.

Sanya's phone vibrated, she took it out and read a message, "Sid said to meet her out front she is coming with her cousin," she told the others.

They headed out front, "All this walking so ain't good for the leg," House groaned. He would have stayed behind but it was in his nature to be curious.

They were out front waiting, but there was no sign of the girl.

"I think that's her," Sanya said pointing at a Dodge pickup coming up the drive, "I would recognise her families need for big cars anywhere."

Sure enough the vehicle pulled up close by them, there was a big rastafarian man in drivers seat.

"Passenger seat is empty," Chase pointed out.

"I think Sid is in the back seat, she rarely drives up front," Sanya told him.

They watched as the Rastafarian man exited the vehicle and went to open the back door.

"Child lock," Sanya clarified.

Cameron giggled, "Cradle robber," she whispered to Chase.

Sid climbed out of the van, the rasta man didn't seem to notice the group of people gather close by, "Who did you see you were going to meet again?" he asked Sid.

"My friend Sanya from high school and some other friends," she told him.

"Will there be any boys there?" the man questioned.

Sid looked a bit uncomfortable, "Oh of course not," she said.

A white sedan pulled up behind them and two men stepped out followed by a cloud of smoke, "Okay you need money?" the man asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a few extra dollars in ma pocket," Sid said giving him one of her more stunning smiles.

He laughed, patted her on the back and signal for one of the other men to come to him, "Murphy," he said, "give her five."

The other man gave her a few notes, "Okay bye," she said and turned to leave.

"Dannie," the man said causing hyer to stop.

House chuckled, "Dannie?" he questioned.

Everyone was gaping, including Sanya who actually never heard anyone call her friend that before.

Sid turned around to face her cousin and he pulled her into an embrace, quickly she turned to the other man, Murphy, and pulled him into a hug. He passed passed something to her as she did this.

"Bye," she yelled over her shoulder as she took off.

"Pretend you don't know me," she said under her breath to Chase as she walked pass, "they have guns."

Chase looked a little shocked.

"Wonder what that guy gave her?" House asked as they all headed in the direction she had gone.

**Author's Note: Okay so that's that, please review.**


	20. If you can't stand the heat, get out

**Author's Note: I was just going through the reviews and saw a question asked by BobsledTeam which I do not remember answering. Well to answer that, the yell of "Shower!" is a political call during elections in Jamaica. The Jamaica Labour Party uses it in reference to the hope that they will have a downfall of luck throughout the elections. I used it in the fanfic to honour a high I was on because after eighteen years under one government (which wasn't a very good one) we had a party change. I'm not political but the thought of turning eighteen under a different government was a good one.**

**Chapter 20**

**If you can't stand the heat, get out of the sun**

"Dannie?" Sanya asked her friend who was currenly leaned leisurely up against the reception desk in the lobby.

Sid shrugged and started to play with a lock of her hair.

"Seriously?" Sanya still questioned, "Aren't you the one who is always going on about not wanting to be refered to anything but your name?"

There was a pause as the two friends glared at each other.

"I don't know what's worse," Sanya continued, "you answering to Dannie or you lying about meeting guys."

"Drop it?" Sid said turning away from her friend give a cowering Chase one of her best smiles, "and besides I didn't lie. I said there wouldn't be any boys here and as far as I can see there isn't any."

"Well...," Sanya continued ignoring her friend to some point, "I guess it could be part of your name though," she said thoughtfully.

"No it couldn't," Sid protested still smiling at Chase.

"Yes it could," Sanya said, "sort of. I mean Sid could be one part and Dannie could be another part."

"No 'a's in my name," Sid said matter of factly.

Sanya was about to reply when House cut her off, "As entertaining as this little argument about 'a's is," he said leaning closer to the girls, "I wanna know about the guns."

The mention of guns caused an already nervous Chase to become flustered and a bit fidgety.

"Oooh," House said mischievously, "is little Chasey whasey afwaid of the big bad men with the big bad guns?"

"I...uum...," Chase could barely get his words out.

"Relax!" Sid said grinning, "Just forget about it, all's good," she giggled, "anyway I've got a good idea for some fun in the sun."

Chase smiled almost timidly at her enthusiasm as she started digging through her napsack and takeing out stuff to put on the reception desk.

She pulled out a towel (with a picture of Tweety Bird on it), sunblock, some candy and then finally much to Sid's delight three packs of water balloons and a small water gun.

"Water War!" squealed Sid, House and Cameron at the same time.

"I call team captain," House said quickly.

Sid replaced the contents of her napsack, "It's my balloons so it is only fair I get to be the other team captain," she stated, "and I get the water gun," she quickly added before House could claim it.

"I'm okay with a water war," Foreman said.

Chase and Sanya nodded in agreement, "I'm always up for a water war," Sanya confided.

House rubbed his hands eagerly together, "Let's choose players," he said, "I choose Cameron."

"I choose Chase," Sid countered.

"Wilson!" House announced.

"He isn't even here," Sid protested.

"Yeah, well he still is going to want to play," House told her.

Sid grumbled for a bit, "Ok have it your way," she said, "Sanya for me then."

"No use splitting up the lovebirds," House said, "I guess I'll take Cuddy," he said almost reluctantly.

"That leaves Foreman for my team," Sid said.

Foreman did a silent thank you prayer at that.

Sid shared the balloons giving House exactly one and a half bags, amounting to seventy five balloons, for his team and keeping the same amount for her own team. House pulled Cameron after him as soon as he had gotton his share of ballons.

"Have to get the rest of the team and discuss strategies," he told Cameron as the rushed down to the beach.

Chase, Foreman, Sid and Sanya followed behind them.

"You guys fill those up while we change into something more comfortable," Sid said as she dragged Sanya towards the beach changing area.

**Later:**

The girls had changed into there swimwear, and they had returned and discussed there game plan. Now the two teams were standing facing each other down on the beach and Sid was explaining the rules.

"Each team has a safe zone," she told the pointing areas she had selected to be the two teams safe area, "once in this zone noone can hit you with a balloon, however if they do then they will have to remove themselves from action for five minutes."

House grinned, he was liking the safe zone already.

"Sounds good doesn't it?" Sid asked but continued before anyone answered, "Well it won't be that easy. Once you have been in the safe zone you cannot stay longer than two minutes and you cannot return until after all of your team mates have visited it and also only one person is allowed in at a time."

House groaned, _'Now that is going to be a problem,'_ he thought.

"The safe zone's purpose is for individuals to catch a quick breath during the game," Sid continued to explain, "if anyone should break the rules of the safe zone then a penalty should be payed," she paused for effect, "that is your safe zone will be commandeer by the other team for up to ten minutes to be used in any manner they see fit."

Everyone was looking at Sid with interest.

"I've never played like that before," Sanya said.

"Well you never played with the Spence/Boreland clan before," Sid said matter of factly, "now remember everyone," she continued, "this is war so play dirty but play nice and have fun."

The two teams separated to opposite ends of the beach before the game could officially begin.

Foreman was choosen to do the honors, "Ready!..., Set!..., Go!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

They rushed off dodging beach chairs and umbrellas and what a blast they had. Dodging incoming water balloons, trying to trick each other into traps and sometimes rolling around in the sand seemingly pointlessly. The game ended too quickly though with Chase hitting Cameron in the head once when she was in the safe zone and having to sit out and Sid's team getting to commandeer House's team safe zone when Cuddy and Wilson both stumbled into their safe zone at the same time.

They were now lying exhausted in the sand close to the water, "I vote we get more balloons," House said after popping two vicodin for his throbbing thigh.

They all voiced their agreement.

"Go get them kid," he said thugging on a lock of Sid's hair.

Her answer to that was to squirt him in the face with her water gun, "You get them yourself old man," she told.

House paused thoughtfully, "On second thought I'll just lie here and feel up my woman," he said rolling over to get closer to Cameron.

Everyone laughted and they all remained where they were, unmoving and trying to regain even an ounce of strenght. They were like that for about ten minutes when Sid yawn and move her hands to cover mouth. However up on contact with her face she squealed.

"Wha...what's wrong?" Chase queried.

"My face," she said, "it got burnt by the sun."

"Didn't you have sunblock?" Sanya asked her friend.

"Yeah," she answered, "doesn't mean that I remembered to use it though."

Sanya sighed as her friend excused herself and went in search of her sunblock. She barely noticed when Foreman snuggled closer to her and fell asleep in the warmth of the Caribbean sun.

Chase was a little confused, "How come she got burnt so easily?" he aske Sanya.

"Mixed parentage," Sanya said and then suddenly yelped when she felt moisture on her shoulder, "eew!"

Even House had to stop what he was doing at that exclaimation.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy and Wilson, who were also snuggling up, inquired.

"Foreman drooled on me!" she said in disgust as she poked Foreman sharply in his ribs.

Foreman jumped up in pain and looked around in confusion causing everyone to break out in fits of laughter.

**Author's Note: Thank you all my loyal reviewers. I hope you like this chapter and give me lots and lots of nice little reviews. As for other readers who are just as appreciated but haven't reviewed as yet, please please please review my fanfic. Also, please remember to read the next chapter. I promise to update soon and it will be titled: House's New Vocalubary. I would give you my puppy dog eyes but I'm afraid it would go wasted, on account that you can't actually see it.**

**On another matter. Reviewer Sanya, take that. What it's Foreman made drool. You would never get Chase hahaha...**


	21. House's New Vocabulary

**Disclaimer: Wasn't mine yesterday, Isn't mine today, and I might hope and beg but House and the characters of the show will not be mine tomorrow or any other day (unfortunately).**

**Chapter 21**

**House's New Vocabulary**

Foreman was beyond embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he had actaully drooled on the girl and worse Chase, House, Cameron, Wilson and Cuddy had all witnessed it and were all mercilessly laughing at him, and to top it off Sanya was looking at him in disgust. He wanted to flee from the scene but was too much of a man to do so.

Sanya was still staring Foreman and his co-workers were still laughing at him when Sid returned pulling a beach lounger and carring her napsack. She was amused to see grown people laughing like crazy with no concern.

"What's up?" Sid asked, placing her lounger nearby them and sitting down with a huge grin.

"Nothing!" Sanya quickly tried to deny anything had happened.

House would have none of that, "What!" he said in disbelief addressing Sanya, "Foreman drooled on you."

Sanya visibly cringed as her supposingly close friend gave out a roar of laughter.

"Seriously?" Sid inquired.

Sanya nodded giving Sid more reason to laugh. Her laughter was contagious and the others (except Foreman and Sanya of course) joined in.

"Just look at it this way," Sid said after calming down, "he was showering you with his love."

That comment caused another round of laughter.

"Like bloodclaat he did," Sanya said her tone startling everyone out of their laughter.

"Hey," Sid said after a few seconds of silence, "don't take that tone with me and how many times have I told you not to call my son's name in vain."

Chase's eyes widened at the mention of a son.

"Right, cause everyone knows what great names profanities make." Sanya said sarcastically.

"I enjoy shocking the living daylights out of people," Sid said smirking proudly.

Both girls giggled at their shared joke and Chase sighed with relief.

Everyone was so busy watching the two girls that noone noticed the glee that passed across House's face upon hearing a Jamaican swear word.

_'Now all I have to do is get them to teach me other curse words or provoke them into using them,'_ House thought. He want badly to shock everyone when he started using them.

"Hey is your face alright?" Chase asked Sid after everyone had calmed down.

"Yep," she said grinning.

"What did you put on your sunburn?" Wilson asked. He was secretly nursing a sunburn himself.

"Moisterizer with Aloe vera oil," Sid said moving over on the lounger so that Sanya could share it with her, "Want some?"

Wilson turned a little red as he nodded in acceptance.

Sid dugged through her napsack and pulled out the container of moisterizer to give to Wilson who made a job of rubbing it on to his shoulders.

House decided that he would go for provoking them, it would be more fun anyway.

"Hey midget," House said addressing Sid, "did you pack your whole house in that bag?"

Sid childishly stuck her tongue out at him, "You know, I'm actually over five feet," she said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah what ever," House said and was rewarded with a jab in the side from Cameron, "Ouch...I just wanted to know what else she has in there."

"Well not like it's any of your business but, I not only had the balloons and water gun but I also bought a towel, sunblock, that moisterizer, some hard candy, gummy worms and gummy bears, my cel phone, a slinky, a yoyo, a bottle of water, pocket money, PSP with two choice games, this stone I found at the river, my ID and some bits and pieces of paper which are more than likely garbage," Sid said proudly.

"See she did pack her whole house," House said pulling his best pouting face on Cameron.

Cameron laughted and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"What possessed you to bring all that stuff?" Cuddy asked.

Sid shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "I have the attention span of a three year old, I get bored easily and need something to occupy my time."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Wilson said looking over at House.

House decided it was time to use his new word instead of waiting to learn more, "No bloodclaat way am I like that," House said with a pleased smirk.

Everyone focused their eyes on him causing him to break into a full blown grin.

Sid and Sanya laughted uncontrollable. House had pronounced it rather oddly but he had used it very correctly.

"House," Cuddy said shaking her head at the man, "I'm going to head up to the bar before you declare your love for this place and your intension to stay."

House grinned and made a show of watching her ass as she got up to leave. Wilson glared at him and also got up to leave. Cameron had noticed the movement of House's eyes but thought nothing of it, she knew he was all hers.

Foreman who had been extremely quiet got up, "Hey Chase how about we go get everyone some drinks," he said.

"Yes sure," Chase said also getting up.

The two men took the others other and set of towards the beach bar.

As they watched Chase and Foreman walk away House gave out, "Teach me more,"

"More what?" Sanya asked.

"Dirty words," House said giving her his best 'duh' look.

"Please don't?" Cameron begged. She knew he wouldn't stop using them as soon as he learnt them.

"Why bloodclaat not?" House asked proving her assumption right.

Cameron shook her head, it was already too late, he knew one already.

"Don't worry Cameron I won't," Sanya assured her.

"That's 'cause you are a goody two shoes," Sid said almost shoving her friend off the lounger, "I'll teach you House."

House rubbed his hands together in excitement and to Cameron's great horror Sid started her lesson with almost as much excitement as House had.

**Author's Note: I know it's a pretty short chapter compared to some of the others, but don't worry I plan to update very soon. Please Review and know that whatever suggestions you leave I consider them and try to work them into the story if it can help with where I'm heading with the plot or if it doesn't stray too far from my plot. Thankz to all who reviewed so far and I love that you guys like my fanfic. Please, Please, Please keep reading and I promise I'll keep writing (untill I exhaust the plot anyhow).**


	22. Who is the Bigger Baby?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, I've been crazy busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters in the show.**

**Chapter 22**

**Who is the Bigger Baby?**

House was being a very good student. He was eager to try out his new words but he was being sure to pay attention to what Sid was saying about what context he should use it in. He was so busy that he didn't even notice that none of the others were coming back from the bar, neither did Cameron nor the two girls.

"That's about it," Sid announced to House, "if you want to get any better than that with the swears then you would have to learn the whole of our Patois."

"Okay then," House said looking at her expectantly.

She reached into her bag, pulled out her gummy bears and offered some to Cameron and Sanya before she started to munch on them.

"Well?" House asked her.

"Well what?" Sid asked.

"Are you going to teach me or what?" House asked getting irritated.

"Teach you what?" Sid asked innocently.

"Pauhtwaah?" House said looking at her like she was crazy.

Cameron, Sanya and Sid all laughed at what House said.

"Did you mean _patois_?" Sanya asked.

"That's what I said," House said, he was convinced that they were crazy or at the least deaf.

All he managed to do was make the three of them laugh again.

"No it isn't," Cameron told him, "what you said was gibberish."

Sanya and Sid nodded.

"Na ah!" House denied, "I said it right."

"Didn't sound like it to me," Cameron told him with a smirk.

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to be on my side?" House asked Cameron getting into a huff.

Cameron shrugged, "Where is that rule written?" she asked him and popped a gummy bear into her mouth.

House stuck his tongue out at her childishly, "Doesn't matter anyway because they cheated," he said pointing at Sid and Sanya.

"Cheated?" Sid asked.

"Yep cheated," House said, "the two of you have that accent."

They all laughed at that ridiculous statement.

"Exactly how is that cheating?" Cameron wanted to know.

"The accent makes it sound better when they say pauthwaah," House said.

They laughed again and House was not liking it. He liked laughing at people but he didn't like it so much when people laughed at him.

"Stop it!" House whined, causing the three of them to laugh harder, "teach me already."

"House be reasonable," Cameron said, "it's their entire language, it will probably require more than a few hours for them to teach it to you."

House folded his arms and pouted.

"Yes House," Sid agreed, "and I didn't... want to... teach it... to you... anyway," she continued while busily kneading two gummy bears together.

"You guys take the fun out of everything," House mumbled childishly.

"Now that you mention _fun_, "Cameron said, "are we just going to sit here all afternoon?"

"Oh yeah," Sanya said after a moments pause, "we are suppose to be your tour guides."

Sid giggled, "I know, I know!" she said bouncing up and down in her seat, "we can go to Dunn's River Falls."

"I saw a picture of that on a post-card, it looked beautiful," Cameron said.

"And it's fun too," Sid told her, "you can climb up and then down and then up and then down again, but the water is cooooold," she shivered.

Sanya shook her head, "We can't bring them there Sid," she said to her friend.

"Why not?" Sid asked pouting.

"Because he has a bad leg," Sanya said pointing to House.

"So?" Sid questioned.

"Aren't there like a million steps there to get down to the bottom of the falls?" Sanya asked.

"Oh I forgot," Sid said, "it's ok though we can just leave him."

"Hey!" House cut in, "stop talking about me like I'm not here, and noone is leaving me anywhere," he whined getting more child-like by the second.

"We are going to go on the falls and you aren't because you are a cripple!" chanted Sid.

Both Cameron and Sanya shook their heads in disbelief.

"Sid we have to do something that everyone can do," Cameron said to the younger girl.

"Why can't we just leave great-grandpa over there?" she questioned, folding her arms and pouting.

Neither Cameron nor Sanya regarded that with an answer and House was so pleased that he was sporting a very silly grin.

"You're not getting to go to the falls!" House mimicked the chanting which Sid had done earlier.

House half expected her to cry, but she recovered quickly.

"Dolphins!" Sid squealed.

"Where?" came Cuddy's questioning voice as she returned, at the same moment Cameron spun around to look out at sea.

"Wow!" House said, "you chicks really dig fish don't ya?"

That comment set of a wave of giggles. First Sid, then Sanya and Cameron, and lastly Cuddy.

"There aren't any dolphins in the water," Sanya said after the laughing had stopped, "they are endangered and they never come this close to the developed shore anyway."

"I meant we could go see them at the place," Sid said, she looked around to see Chase, Foreman and Wilson returning, laden with strawberry daiquiris from the bar, and gave them a huge smile.

"What place," Cuddy asked, even she was a sucker for something as cute as a dolphin.

"Sanya, you know the place right?" Sid said, "With the dolphins and the water, oh oh and the things."

"Yep Sid," Sanya said to her friend, "remarkably, I do know what you are talking about. Dolphin Cove, right?"

Sid nodded vigourously, "Lets go there," she said.

Everyone but House and Chase agreed that seeing dolphins would be nice.

"I don't want to see any stupid fish," House said with a pout.

"Technically they aren't fish, they are mammals," Wilson pointed out.

"They look like fish, the smell like fish and they even live in the water like fish, that makes them fish," House said still pouting.

"House would you quit it," Cameron said, "honestly between you and Sid I don't know which one of you is the bigger baby."

"He is,"

"She is," both House and Sid said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Well my excuse for not wanting to see _dolphins_ is because I'm a man," House said addressing Chase, "what's your excuse Wombat?"

"Yes Chase, why don't you want to go see the dolphin's?" Sid asked widening her chocolate coloured eyes at him.

Chase shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "We have lots of dolphins back home," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but are they dolphin's from Jamaica?" Cameron asked her collegue and friend.

"Okay, okay I'll come see the stupid dolphins," Chase said with a sigh.

House groaned as everyone started to stand.

"They have non-dolphin things," Sid told House still smiling.

"Yeah like what?" he asked.

"Snakes and birds," Sanya offered.

"And sharks," Sid added, "they are funny looking and you can put the fish in their mouth."

"What do you think is the chance of Wombat-boy getting his arm bitten off?" House asked in a whisper so that only Cameron could hear.

Cameron watched as Chase tripped and stumbled over a pile of sand as he headed back to the hotel talking to Sid.

"Pretty good," she told House with a laugh.

"Then count me in," House said picking himself up from the sand with a surprising amount of grace, "there is no bumboclaat way I'm missing any chance of that happening," he announced proudly to Cameron.

Cameron shook her head and wrapped an arm around his waist as they head towards the hotel.

**Author's Note: Okay please, please tell me what you think. I was a bit disappointed by what I wrote in this chapter, but at least I left space open for possibilities. Remember I don't mind critism so feel free to tell me your thoughts and even a few ideas if you have any.**


	23. Yeah Dolphins!

**Author's Note: Okay so thanks for all the reviews so far and I know this is kind of short compared to some of my other chapters, but I guess I'm kind of pacing myself. I hope you guys like this and leave me lots and lots and lots and lots of reviews :-)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah well I checked it out and apparantly the rights for House isn't for sale so it ain't gonna be mine anytime soon or ever :-(**

**Chapter 23**

**Yeah Dolphins!**

Less than fifteen minutes later they all loaded up the rented mini-van yet again and headed off towards their next adventure with the vehicle filled with conversation. This time Chase was in the front passenger seat, Foreman was driving, Wilson was stting in the second row between Cuddy and Sanya, and House was in the third row between Cameron and Sid.

"Ewww!" Sid exclaimed from the back row, "My eyes, my eyes, make it stop!"

They were at a stop light so everyone, including Foreman, turned around to see what was happening. The sight that met them caused an eruption of laughter to occur.

Sid was sitting as far away as humanly possible in the cramped space from House and Cameron. She was clawing at the side of the vehicle and at the same time trying to cover her eyes up while Cameron had turned a very bright shade of scarlet and House was grinning shamelessly.

"Sid, what happened?" Sanya inquired.

"His hand...skirt...never...see...again!" Sid said still clawing at the side of the mini-van.

"House," Wilson groaned disapprovingly.

"What?" House said innocently, "I didn't make her look."

"What!" Sid screamed as Foreman drove off from the stop light, "You asked me if I had PS2 and I turned around to answer you and...my poor eyes!"

House chuckled and pulled Cameron closer to him on the seat, Cameron was still blushing furiously.

"Do we even want to know what you saw?" asked Chase from the front seat.

Sid shook her head, "Hell no!" she exclaimed, "It might make you puke a little."

Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy and Sanya laughed at that. They were still consumed with laughter when Sid called to Foreman from the back seat to pulled over. They had reached Dolphin Cove.

"Cool!" Wilson said when he was exiting the vehicle, "Ten minutes drive and that's counting the traffic lights."

"Wow Wilson, enough with the excitement already!" House called to his friend, "and here I thought he'd be disappointed that he didn't get a chance to get us lost," he added so only Cameron could hear.

Cameron snickered, "I think Wilson has had enough of navigating to last him a life time," she told House as they walked behind the others.

"Maybe," House said thoughtfully, "but I know Wilson and enough is not in his vocabulary."

Cameron considered this and they both stood in silence with House's arm around Cameron's should as passes were bought and distributed.

The others went ahead of Cameron and House and when they caught up with them it was only to see Sid hanging over a railing trying to reach a dolphin which was swimming bellow them and Sanya trying to drag her back by the collar of her t-shirt.

"Cool!" House called out as he hobbled over to them, "I wanna touch the slimey fish too."

With that House quickly limped over to where Sid was and started to follow her antics. However the dolphin was too far down and unlike Sid who was trying, dispite Sanya's efforts, to get her whole body down to where it was House opted for stretching his cane down to the dolphin.

The others who weren't involve in the struggle decided to ignore the lot and instead listened to the guy who was preparing them for entering the water with the dolphins.

House and Sid were wrestling for House's cane when a security guard came up to them.

"Sir," the man said addressing House, "I am kindly asking you to stop poking the dolphins or we will be forced to ask you to leave."

House straightened and gave the man one of his fiercest scowls. Seeing an argument about to ensue Cameron stepped in before House could open his mouth.

"I'm soooo sorry," she said, "he only wanted to touch it," she tried to explain.

The man looked from House to Cameron, "It's okay Miss," he said addressing Cameron, "as long as you keep your father from hurting the dolphins."

House saw a flash of lust past through the man's eyes and was not liking it at all.

"Oooh, I wouldn't take that if I were you," Sid said to House before walking off to where the group had gathered to swim with the dolphins.

House had no intention of letting the security guy get away with open lust for his girl, but the man had already disappeared so there wasn't anything he could do at the moment, so instead he turned his attentions to Cameron.

Cameron was leaning back on the railing looking over at the others getting into wetsuits to enter the water, when she felt House's eyes on her she looked down to the sand.

"Want to get something to eat?" she asked House.

House inwardly groaned, he knew that she wanted to go swimming with the dolphins too but he also knew that she didn't want him to be alone so she wouldn't leave him.

House tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd rather you go play with the dolphin's," he told her.

"I'm fine," Cameron protested.

"Come on Cameron," House said, "you're not fooling anyone."

"Seriously," Cameron insisted, "I'm fine, let's go get some food."

"Ok then," House said, "you go get some food and I'll go swim with them."

Cameron laughed at that, "You hate them," she said.

House scowled thoughtfully, "They aren't that bad," he said after several seconds pause, "sure they are slimey and they smell like fish but...I guess they might be...kinda..."

Cameron waited with her eyebrow raised for him to finish .

As House was about to finish, a dolphin jumped out of the water and landed with a splash back in and House whose back was turned to the water got soaked to the skin.

"Aaah!" he screeched in surprise.

Cameron laughed, "Need a towel?" she asked.

House groaned, "I'll go get my own towel, you go swim with the dolphins."

Cameron started to protest.

"Don't try to deny it," House said cutting her off, "a stuff teddy like you could love nothing other that."

Cameron wanted to say something but realised that it would make a difference and anyway, she wasn't about to initiate their first fight as a couple. Instead she watched as he limped off in search of a towel before joining the others.


	24. House Rules or Does He

**Author's Note: Okay! Sorry for the extra long delay. I've been busy with A levels coming up among other stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember reviews are always welcome, they make me feel good inside...wait...that might be jello, but review anyway.**

**Chapter 24**

**House Rules or Does He?**

"That was awesome, no that was beyond awesome!" Sid was telling Cameron.

They had had their swim with the dolphins and now evryone was heading to the spot where House had taken a seat and had been watching them.

"Remember when he jumped and... and did that walking on the water thing?" she asked Cameron practically bouncing with excitement.

"I bet she does remember Sid," Sanya said cutting in, " because it happened five minutes ago."

Sid laughed and sat to House's right, "Did you see us?" she asked, "Cameron was the bravest she tried all the tricks."

"Yeah," House agreed, "I saw her, I was sitting right here."

House looked at Sid realizing that something was different but he couldn't quite place it.

Finally he got it, "Hey! where are your curls?" he asked surprised.

"The water made the bonds in the kink break," she answered giving her head a shake and making water flash him.

"Hey, careful," House said, "and it's not fair, now it's no fun pulling your locks," he added giving them a test pull.

Sid giggled, jumped up and headed to where Sanya and Chase were sitting.

"Guys come on," she said grabbing an arm from each of them, "let's go see the huge snake, I have a snake, it's tiny though, I bet their snake could eat my snake, but I wouldn't like that. Have you seen a snake eat a rat before?" she was talking so quickly the others only caught a few words.

"Sid why are you talking so fast?" Sanya wanted to know, "How much candy did you eat?"

Sid laughed, "Not candy, adrenaline!" she proclaimed before heading back over to House and Cameron.

"Come on House let's go see the snake I want to touch him, I bet you can't touch him," she said moving back over to Chase and Sanya and pulling Chase away.

House stood, "I swear that kid must have ADD or something," he said while looking around to see where Cuddy and Wilson had dissappeared to.

"She says she doesn't," Sanya added, "because when she was in prep school the school shrink told her she had it then he said she didn't and the some other shrink at another prep school she went to said she did, so she says she doesn't if that makes any sense."

House laughed, "I bet she does, at least a little."

Sanya laughed and headed after her friend followed by Foreman.

After realising that his search for Wilson was fruitless House threw his arm around Cameron's waist, even though she was still a little wet, and they headed after the others.

House and Cameron caught up with the others at a pool of water where Sid was standing holding a starfish and telling them some tale about how she swore a starfish commited premeditated murder against a fisherman near where she lived.

"You live near the sea?" Cameron asked.

"Yep!" she said, "but it's on a cliff so you have to go down a million plus one steps to get down to the beach."

"Well I bet it's still cool living so close to the sea," Cameron said looking out to sea.

"Not as much fun as you would think," Sid said, "I can hear the waves from my bed at night and I usually fall asleep to the sound of it so now I can't go to the sea without getting sleepy," she said stifling a small yawn.

Everyone, including Sid laughed.

"I can see where that could be a problem," Foreman said, "I thought we were going to see a snake."

"Yes, come on," House said, "put the starfish down and let's go see the snake of yours."

Finally they got to where the snake was and the tour guide asked if anyone would like to touch the snake, Sid was the first to volunteer.

"Look House," she said holding up the huge snake the best she could, "I rule."

House laughed, "No you don't," he said limping to her and taking the snake away, "House rules."

At that moment a briliant scarlet macaw flew over head startling House almost causing him to pitch over backwards.

Sid laughed pointing at him, "You don't rule," she said between laughs, "you're scared of a stupid bird."

Her laughter did not last long though as a second tour guide walked up to them carrying a giant iguana. Sid screamed and hid behind Foreman who was closest to her.

Foreman, Chase, Cameron and Sanya all laughed uncontrollably while both House and Sid looked embarassed.

"You are both wimps," Cameron announced walking over to first pat the iguana, then to feed a peanut to the macaw and lastly to take the snake from House."

"Wow!" Chase said, "who would have thought that Cameron rules."

They all laughed and proceeded to pat or feed the animals they liked the best.

"I want to pat Chase on the head," Sid gave out suddenly standing on tip toes trying to reach the man's head.

"What? Why?" Sanya asked confused.

"House said he's a wombat and I want to pat a wombat on the head," Sid answered as if it were obvious.

The others laughed and Chase bent his head so that she could reach it.

"Ooh, it's so soft," Sid gave out.

"I want to pat his head too then," Sanya said doing just that, "wow! that really is soft."

That led to Cameron rubbing Chase's hair and then Foreman and House.

"Good wombat, that's a good wombat," House added.

The group laughed and the tour guide watched in disbelief. This had to be the weirdest group he had ever seen.

**Author's Note: Hey sorry about making this such a short chapter, but to make up for it a promise to write lots more and trust me if you are at all interested in what 18 yr old jamaican teenages do for fun you don't want to miss the next few chapters.**


	25. Why the Tight Lips

**Chapter 25**

**Why the Tight Lips**

"It's getting late," Cameron stated.

After they had had their fill of patting the animals, which House thought was fun even though he would admit it, Cameron and House had retired themselves to a corner of the beach which was fairly secluded and watched while Chase, Foreman, Sanya and Sid swam around dunking each other in a comfortable silence.

House groaned, he had been sitting in the same position for a while now and his bum leg was giving him hell. He quickly dry swallowed two vicodins and looked down on Cameron who was resting on his shoulder.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful just staring out to sea not really paying any attention to her companions but instead relishing in the tranquillity of the waves coming in to shore.

House smiled and she looked up to meet his eyes as if she had sensed his smile.

"Yeah," he said in response to her earlier statement, "we probably should get going, only thing is that Cuddy and Wilson somehow managed to pull the disappearing act."

Cameron smiled up at him and strangely enough he felt his heart leap.

"We should probably at least be ready to go when they do decide to turn up," she told him, a soft smile still on her lips.

House could only nod at that.

"I'll go tell the others to get ready," she said getting up to leave.

House watched the swaying of her hips as she walked down the beach and once again felt his heart beat. It was a very unfamiliar feeling.

Soon the group was dry, dressed and eagerly waiting for the return of Wilson and Cuddy who were still a no show.

Chase groaned, "I'm positively starving," he complained.

House grumbled his agreement.

House, Chase, Cameron and Foreman had not eaten from that morning, except the gummy worms that Cameron had munched on from earlier if that even counted as food.

"Where are they?" Sid asked, "I want to go home."

They all grumbled and groaned their displeasure until finally, several minutes after when it had started to get dark, they saw Cuddy and Wilson heading in through the gates.

"Final!" House gave out before anyone else could comment, "Where have you two been? They are starting to close the place down around us."

"Sorry, we just...lost track of time," Wilson said blushing slightly.

"Doing what?" House asked his friend outraged.

Wilson looked to Cuddy for help.

"Enough House," she said cutting, "all you need to know is that we are here now so let's go."

House was about to protest, but decided to let it slide at least this once since he wanted to get back to the hotel and feed his hunger in more ways than one.

They headed to the parking lot and were about to get into the mini-van when Sanya noticed that Sid was hanging back.

"Sid come on," she said to her friend catching everyone's attention.

"Hell no!" Sid said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sanya asked, "Do you want me to check for lizards?"

"It's not that," Sid answered still refusing to move, "it's sweating."

"What's sweating?" Wilson asked somewhat nervously.

"The car windows," she pointed out.

"Well it has been a ridiculously hot day," Foreman said.

"Yeah? Well why is it sweating on the inside?"

At that House examined the windows to see that they were indeed sweating on the inside, "I'm with her," he said rather loudly, "no way in hell I'm going back in there."

By now Wilson was turning scarlet in the face and around his neck.

"Will you two quit it already and let us go," Cuddy said annoyed.

"I'm taking a bus," Sid said.

"Cameron and I will take a bus too," House said, "No way I'm letting her drive in Cuddy the incubus' torture wagon, eeeew!"

At that it suddenly occurred to the others what was going on and all eyes were on Cuddy and Wilson.

"You just couldn't keep little Jimmy in your pants could you?" House asked Wilson before headed off to the road with Cameron, Foreman, Sid, Sanya and Chase trailing behind him.

"You better get us a different rental for tomorrow," House called over his shoulder to Cuddy, "that one has been condemned."

"I guess we'll see you guys back at the hotel," Wilson called out to them, embarrassment clear in his voice.

They stood out by the road for what seemed like forever. Wilson and Cuddy were long gone and the only people it seemed that were around were them and some of the staff.

Sanya was talking to a guy House had seen feeding the sharks earlier, he looked very much like Sanya.

Soon the guy got a bus and left them, no buses were passing with enough space for the entire group.

Thankfully, only about five minutes more passed before a bus pulled up to where they were standing.

"Ready?" a guy with corn rowed hair asked.

"Pem you're a life saver," Sid said passing her hand over his open palm and climbing into the vehicle.

The guy called Pem closed the door after they had all gotten in and soon they were getting off at the entrance of their hotel's drive way.

House and Cameron said bye to Sanya and Sid and made their way towards their hotel.

"Bye," Foreman said, not really sure if Sanya was still mad at him.

Sid said bye but Sanya only grumbled under her breath, obviously she was still mad.

Foreman headed off in the direction House and Cameron had by now disappeared.

"So you want to meet at Margarita Ville later?" Chase asked Sid putting his hands in his pockets.

Sid smiled, "Sorry," she said, "I want to catch up on some sleep tonight."

"Ok, how about doing lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"No can do," she answered, "I have to go get my hair done tomorrow or else I'm going to look like a giant q-tip," she added with a grin.

"Alright, bye the," Chase said rather like a wounded puppy.

"Hey Chase, I have tomorrow evening and night free,"

"Ok," he said quickly, "want to do something then?"

"Yeah," she answered, "can you guys be ready to leave at six and wear something casual with deep pockets."

"Sure, where are we going?" Chase wanted to know.

"I'm not saying," Sid told him smiling cheekily.

"Sanya?" he asked.

Sanya only shook her head.

"Oh come on," Chase said really wanting to know, "Why the tight lips?"

"Because it's a secret," Sid told him.

With that the two girls headed off up the road leaving Chase who was watching them walk away wondering what they had in stored for them.

**Author's Note: Ok now even I'm getting excited as I write this. Hope you liked this chapter and please please please please million times please leave me lots of review. I don't care what the reviews say as long as you leave them. If they are even in Russian I'll get a dictionary and translate them.**


	26. Saturday Morning Fun

**Author's Note: Please forgive me if you think I'm straying from the House/Cameron point. I like trying to give each and every detail and I know that sometimes I end up getting carried away. ****Oh I don't know if I should up the ratings on this fic because of this chapter and the language so please don't report me if I should, just send me a PM and I will. Well I hope this chapter will make up for it and I'm looking forward to your reviews. I just looove reviews- M**

**Disclaimer: Yeh right, like I could ever own House.**

**Chapter 26**

**Saturday Morning Fun**

As usual, House woke bright and early because of the intense pain in his thigh. The only difference between this morning and any other morning was the warmth being emitted from Cameron's naked body beside him.

House sighed and slowly reached for his vicodin that was located on the table by the bed, he was careful as he didn't want to wake Cameron.

He quickly dry swallowed two of the tablets and let himself relax into the luxury of the bed until the pills kicked in.

It didn't take long for the pain to start disappearing and House started to run his fingers gently through Cameron's hair.

Cameron sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to his warmth.

House grinned mischievously to himself upon seeing her reaction to his touch. He could definitely have some fun with her this morning.

When Cameron moved she had cause the sheet to move down her body leaving her back bare. House took advantage of this by using a finger to slowly trace random patterns across her back then gently running his fingers up her spine.

Cameron shivered and House chuckled soundlessly.

She rolled over on her stomach, exposing her back down to the curve of her ass and at the same time freeing House's arm which she had been lying on.

House eased himself over her and gently brushed her hair from her neck and then he began to place feather light kisses along the nape of her neck cherishing the softest of her skin.

Unknown to House, Cameron had been awake from the moment he had started to trace his finger across her back but she wanted to see how far he would go.

House now had his body completely over hers and she could tell two things from his position: (i) he was incredibly strong as he was supporting all his weight on one arm and one leg and (ii) he was extremely excited (if you know what I mean).

Still Cameron stayed still as if she were sleeping; she was having fun with this.

House started to nibble on the side of her neck and at the same time he brushed his fingers along the curve of her breast.

House smiled to himself and put his lips to her ear, "Allison I know you are awake," he whispered, "I can feel your pulse racing right here," he added placing his lips against the carotid artery in the right side of neck.

Cameron laughed and he eased off her allowing her to turn over, "Sorry," she said, "I just wanted to see how far you would take it before you shook me awake so you could have your evil way with me," she joked.

House chuckled and pulled her to him for a kiss, "I guess now that you are I wake I'll do just that," he said breaking the kiss and pulling her on top of him.

She laughed and leaned down to take place her lips on his and soon he had her engulfed in one of the most passionate- wait scratch that- the most passionate kiss of her life.

House chuckled against her lips and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth and playfully flicked her tongue against his.

House accepted her challenge and deepened the kiss while at the same time sitting upright with his back against the head board.

Cameron moaned when she felt the length of his arousal and House basked in her enjoyment.

House move to place moist kisses down her neck and along her shoulder and Cameron moaned her pleasure once more.

Cameron reached between them and circled his arousal with the warmth of her hands. Gently she traced a thumb over the tip and the slowly she eased and impatiently guided him inside of her.

She moaned softly enjoying his pleasure and her own as his breath became jerky and he threw his head back has he brought them to the edge.

House found himself being lost in pleasure as they neared their climax. He was a master in many ways and found he could remain detached when having sex, but with Cameron he was discovering that he always lost control.

House pulled her into a kiss, stifling her screams as she climax and unable to maintain control any longer he followed her with his closely.

She rolled off him, but remained close as he eased himself back into lying position.

"You are a witch," he told her breathlessly.

She chuckled, "Why's that?" she wanted to know.

"Because you enchant me," he told her pulling her closer.

Cameron laughed and snuggled closer to his warmth, she could definitely get use to this.

"You're not too bad yourself," she teased running a finger across one of his nipples.

"Hey!" House said feigning outrage, "I know I'm worth more than just a not too bad," he said.

Cameron laughed and eased up to give him a kiss, "You are amazing," she said before returning to her earlier position, this time placing her head on his chest.

House chuckled and started to run his fingers through her hair.

Soon Cameron drifted off to sleep completely relaxed by his gentle massaging of her scalp and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so it's kind of short but I think it is good despite that. I hope you all like it and I'm looking forward to your reviews. Please don't let me sing for review because I'd die if I were to sing for a meal, if you get my jest.**


	27. Boys and Cars

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but I honestly don't think I'll be able to write another sex scene like chapter 26, at least not for awhile ;-).**

**Chapter 27**

**Boys and Cars**

The rest of the Saturday leading up to six o'clock was great for House and Cameron. They spent the all their time in bed eating something from Room Service, sleeping a little and of course playing (a lot), and they only got out of bed because Chase had made them promise to be down in the lobby by six.

Remarkably enough House and Cameron were the first out of their group to be down and that was only because Cameron had to practically drag him behind her.

They leaning against each other in a sort of cuddling position and talking about nothing in particular when the others started showing up.

Chase took a moment to look shocked at how openly affectionate House was beginning, but for once he was smart enough to not mention it.

"So where are we going?" Wilson asked.

Chase shrugged, "I was just told to be down here by six o'clock," he said.

"I'm not waiting in here," Foreman said making his way towards the exit.

They all agreed and headed out after him.

As the group stepped outside House suddenly shrugged Cameron off of him and limped towards a car parked just in front of them.

He was closely followed by the rest of the men.

"Can you believe this?" House said not really addressing anyone, "A fully restored 1964 Sunbeam Alpine, it must have cost a fortune to get the parts."

"It must be a great ride," Chase commented.

"Yeah!" both House and Foreman answered at the same time.

At that moment both were thinking, _'What's with boys and cars.'_

"You know I wanted to buy a '67 one when I was a teenager," Wilson said leaning over to touch the car.

"Oh please," a voice said coming from behind them.

They all turned to see Sid and Sanya watching them.

"The '67 model isn't half as cool," she said, "and Wilson would you please stop putting your fingerprints on my car."

"Your car?" Foreman asked.

Sid opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by House.

"Can I drive?" he asked, "Please?" he added as an after taught.

"No way," Sid said shaking her head, "my car I drive. Those are the rules."

"Oh come on," he pleaded, "I'll let you drive my Corvette."

"Really?" she asked, "Where is it?"

"New Jersey," House answered as if it wasn't a problem.

"Oh, in that case," she said with a smirk, "hell no!"

House looked at Sid dejectedly, still she refused him.

"Even if your Corvette was here I'd still say no because I'm going to buy one for myself," Sid said with a smile.

House was frustrated that he couldn't have his way, "Cameron make her let me drive," he whined.

Cameron laughed, "Her car her rules," she said shaking her head.

"Aren't we going to head out to where ever you two are taking us?" Cuddy asked ever the one to stick to the point.

Sid nodded in agreement.

"I'm riding with Sid," both Wilson and House said at the same time.

Sid laughed and said, "Guys it's a two seater, I can only take one passenger."

"I should go," Chase, Foreman, Wilson and House all declared.

"Hey!" Cuddy and Cameron both protested.

"What about us?" Cameron added.

"Don't tell me you two want to drive with me too?" Sid said in disbelief.

"No! But we would appreciate it if our boyfriends would at least pretend to want to be with us," Cuddy said staring down Wilson.

"But we want to ride in a convertible sports car," Wilson protested.

Foreman and Chase laughed.

"I should get to drive with her," Foreman finally added to the conversation, "I mean I have been having the least amount of fun on this trip."

"Too bad she is taking me then," Chase said cheekily sending one of his best smiles in Sid's direction.

"You know what's odd about this little argument?" Sanya asked finally bringing attention to her presence, "No one seems to be taking into consideration the fact that Sid is **my** ride."

Sid laughed and patted Sanya on the shoulder, "Too bad," she said, "you can ride with them. I'm taking Chase."

"What!" House, Wilson, Foreman and Sanya all pretested.

"Just face it," she said with a smirk, Chase is the better arm candy.

With that she opened her car door and started up the engine leaving the guys and Sanya to mumble their annoyance under their breath as they followed Cameron and Cuddy to the dreaded mini-van.

**Author's Note:**** ok, so that was short but I just wanted to add a little**** humour**** since I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope you lot like it and will give me lots and lots of reviews********.**


	28. MiniVan Horrors

**Chapter 28**

**Mini-van Horrors**

House, Cameron, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy and Sanya packed into the horrid mini-van and headed out after Sid's car.

House was visibly uncomfortable with having to be in the vehicle.

For a change, Wilson was driving and Sanya was sitting up front with him just in case they lost Sid and needed directions to their destination.

Cuddy and Foreman were sitting together in the centre row and House was sitting next to Cameron who was cuddling up to him in the back row.

They drove in silence for a few minutes (ten or so minutes i.e.) and then suddenly House gave out, "I can't take it anymore," he said sounding disgruntled, "I'm probably sitting on the spot."

"What spot?" Cameron asked him innocently, completely forgetting about Wilson and Cuddy's disappearance the day before.

House looked at her as if she were positively bonkers, "What do you mean what spot?" he asked her, "What spot could I possibly be talking about but the gross and unthinkably icky Wuddy sex spot?"

At that comment Cameron, Foreman and Sanya all tried to ease of their seats and a distinct "ewww!" could be heard from all three of them.

Wilson chuckled but kept his eyes on the road and tried to pretend as if he wasn't paying them any attention, but of course he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Why are you trying to escape?" Foreman asked Sanya who was in the front passenger seat.

"Dude use your imagination!" she squealed in reply.

Foreman paused for a second as if to think about it and then his features changed as colour drained from his face. He shivered and looked disturbed, "Thanks a lot for that," he told Sanya, "now I'm scarred for life with the images of my boss' boss and Wilson doing the nasty."

Sanya, House and Cameron laughed at his expression while Wilson continued to pretend to not be paying them any attention and Cuddy was being eerily quiet.

"Cuddy I thought I told you to get rid of this thing," House said gesturing with his hand to show what he meant.

"I've told you before House," Cuddy finally spoke, "It's the only thing they had with enough room for all of us."

House groaned and they all fell into silence again, only this time House wasn't the only one feeling one feeling uncomfortable to be riding in Wilson and Cuddy's sexmobile.

A few more minutes passed before the silence was broken as they drove passed a sign giving directions to a hospital.

"Umm you know," Cameron said thoughtfully, "I kinda miss PPTH."

House looked at her a little shocked. He knew she had been waiting for the two of them to get together like forever so he wasn't expecting her to miss PPTH. At least not at the moment when they were getting cosy in the back seat. _Maybe she doesn't want to be with me after all,_ he thought.

"Really?" he asked her.

Cameron blushed clearly knowing where his thoughts were, "I meant I miss going into work and having cases," she said trying to explain.

House looked at her for a few seconds more before turning away not really sure what to believe. He had after all told her that he loved her and she had simply ignored it and she was too good for him anyway, so why shouldn't she have second thoughts about being with him.

Since Cameron was still snuggled close to him she could feel the tension in his body. She slowly snuggled closer hoping he would relax and not over think things as always.

House felt her move closer and decided that at least for the moment she wanted to be with him, but he was scared, even though he would never admit it. He was scared that Cameron would decide that he was too damaged and wouldn't want him anymore. He would deserve that for pushing her away so many times but he was attached and he didn't think he could ever get pass another woman leaving him, especially if that woman was Cameron.

House also knew that Cameron would be mentally kicking herself in the gut at the moment, so he smiled done at her not wanting her to sense his insecurities.

Cameron smile back at him and after that the vehicle fell once more into silence (that is until Foreman got bored and started talking about the weather with Sanya and Cuddy).

...

They were driving for what seemed like forever and House's leg was killing him. He had taken two...or was it four vicodin since entering the damn mini-van but what he needed was to stretch his leg.

House groan in frustration when he glanced at the car radio to discover that they had only been driving for close to fifty minutes. _Damn, I've driven for way longer than this before with no problems,_ he thought only to chuckle to himself as a second thought entered his head, _Maybe all the sex is catching up to me_.

Cameron felt him chuckle and looked up as he looked down at her. Crystal blue eyes met smoky grey-green eyes and they were so lost neither heard Sanya ask who was to be the designated driver.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled pulling him from his trance.

"Yeah! What?" he asked a bit jumpy and annoyed.

"Do you want to be the designated driver?" Cuddy asked him.

"Hell to the no!" House protested, "That would mean remaining sober. Why one of you be it?"

"James drove us here and I think I deserve to get drunk considering that I have to put up with you every day," Cuddy pointed out.

House looked at Foreman who quickly answered, "I'm in Jamaica, I'm single and I haven't exactly been having as much fun you guys."

"What about you then?" House asked Sanya, "You can drive? Right?"

Sanya nodded.

"So why can't you drive us back?" he asked her.

Sanya shrugged, "I'm young, deal with it," she said with a grin.

House was grumbling and pouting. He didn't want to be riding in a gross mini-van, going to some place where there would be liquor and not being able to have some and enjoy himself.

Cameron smiled at House's reaction to being asked to be the designated driver. He was so childish sometimes.

"I'll be the designated driver," Cameron offered.

House shook his head. He didn't want her to not enjoy herself because of his childish behaviour.

She smile, "Seriously it's fine," she said, "I'm a lightweight so I don't really drink much when I go out if I drink at all."

After a few minutes of arguing the issue House finally deciding that it was her choice and she wasn't just doing it for him, so he dropped it and allowed her to be the only responsible adult for the night.

House relaxed back into the seat trying hard to push aside the thoughts of Wilson and Cuddy having sex where his butt was, "This is taking forever," he complained.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Sanya said right as her cell started to ring. She answered her phone and spoke for a few seconds, "Do you guys wanna stop for some food and a bathroom break before we get there?" she asked the group.

They hadn't realised until then that they were hungry. They all said yes and Sanya relayed the answer and soon Wilson was following Sid's car off the road down a path and they were pulling up to some sort of grill.

Sid signalled them to come and as they stepped out of the vehicle the wonderfully heady scent of cooking food hit them and hit them hard too.

House found himself groaning and rubbing his grumbling stomach. They followed Sid and Chase into the grill house and watch as Sid waltzed in as if she owned the place and led them to a large table off to the side.

House noticed that a guy quickly rushed to attend to them with a smile aimed in Sid's direction, "Come here often?" He asked Sid taking a seat between her and Wilson.

"Nope!" she with a grin, "I'm just special, people will just die if they can't please me," she said giving him a small wink to ensure that he didn't miss the double meaning behind her words.

"What can I get you?" the grinning man asked the group.

"What ya got?" House asked as they were not given any menus.

The man gave them a list.

Cameron and Foreman both ordered jerked chicken and festivals.

Wilson was in the midst of ordering the same when Sid objected, "Chase said you were Jewish," she said.

"Yes. So?" Wilson asked.

"Do you keep Kosher?" she asked him.

"I try to," he answered.

"They cook the chicken and pork on the same grill and last time I checked, in the ninth grade, that ain't Kosher. You should get something with fish, that's safe," Sid said with a smile.

Wilson took her advice and ordered jerked fish and Cuddy followed him and got the same.

House ordered a beer and both jerked chicken and pork. Sanya ordered half smoked and half jerked chicken and Chase didn't order. At first House thought Chase mustn't have been hungry but it turned out he was just being a little bitch as always and letting Sid ordered for him.

Sid was grinning when she ordered a bowl of peppered shrimp, ackee and cod fish, seasoned rice, extra festivals and roasted breadfruit. Everyone was wondering how she expected only two people to eat so much food.

Then the food came and everything smelt and looked so good House for one was eyeing Sid and Chase's plates and thinking up ways to steal some, it wasn't as if they didn't have plenty.

Sid gave him a cheeky grin and then picked up the plate packed mercilessly with what was identified as ackee and cod fish and held it out to House, "Yum!" she said, "Our national dish. Help yourself."

Everyone took that as an invitation to start taking food from each of Sid and Chase's plates.

The food was rich and spicy (therefore a lot of fruit juice and beer was consumed) and the conversation was light and friendly. Everyone ended up sharing, even Wilson and Cuddy had some of the chicken deciding to take a chance after all.

They were all so caught up with the food and the jokes that buy the time they paid the bill and headed back on the road they were all a little surprised to see that it was already almost ten.

Thankfully it only took a few short minutes for them to reach their destination.

**Author's Note: ****Sooooo... what do ya think? I am trying to get up at least a few more chapters so thanks for your patience and please reward me with lots of nice reviews********.**


	29. Night Club

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long time since I last updated. I kind of got bored with this season of House and therefore I wasn't inspired to continue writing.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own House and if I did I wouldn't have written this season.**

**Chapter 29**

**Night Club**

They drove pass a building which seemed to be a club. There was a line of people outside of the building and music was pulsing out of the building. It sounded as if there was a live band inside.

"FAME Party," Sanya said without being asked.

"What's a fame party?" Foreman asked her.

"FAME is a radio station," she explained, "they through a party every year. It's very popular. They have live peformances by dancehall and reggae artistes."

"Oh," Foreman said, "What's dancehall?"

Sanya giggled, "It's a genre of music. Mostly exclusive to the Caribbean region. It's kind of a mix of reggae and dance music." she further explained.

"Oh," Foreman said, "sounds nice."

"I like it," she replied.

In front of them Sid drove into a parking lot of a shopping centre and they followed her and found a parking spot near the back. The exited the mini-van and met Sid and Chase near the entrance of the parking lot.

"We have to walk back," Sid said as soon as they caught up with her and Chase.

House groaned, "I'm too old for this," he mumbled.

Cameron who was the only one who heard her elbowed him in the gut, "Then you should have stayed at the hotel she said.

House groaned but said nothing more well at least not for another minute.

"Could we park any further away," he complain, "I'm a cripple, remember?"

Everyone ignored him.

It took five minutes for them to walk back to the club and House groaned once more as he saw the lenght of the line outside of the club.

"I hate lines," he complained.

"Me too," Sid said, "that's why I never stand in any." She kept walking up to the front of the line.

Near the front of the line a group of boys were standing waiting to get inside. They called out to Sid and Sanya as they walked passed.

"Nice shoes," Sid commented as they passed one boy in particular.

"I"ll see you inside!" the boy called after her.

They walked straight up to the guy at the door and Sid spoke to him in a lowered voice so they couldn't tell waht they were talking about. After a few seconds the man handed her a some passes.

"Don't you just love the VIP treatment," Sid said handing out the passes.

They entered the club and the first thing House noticed was that although there was DJ spinning there was also a stage set up for a live band. The second thing was that there was a group of people gathered in the middle of the room in a ring and apparantly people were in the centre of the ring dancing. He couldn't make out exactly what they were doing.

Their group made their way to a far corner where there weren't many people and House immediately settled himself against a wall and Cameron settled herself against him.

The music was deafingly loud and the music seemed to consist of only swear words but for once in a very long time House didn't want to go home (or in this case back to the hotel) and drown himself in scotch while he watched General Hospital or sports on tv. No he would trade being right there in that club with Cameron nestled snuggly infront of him

House smiled down at Cameron and then returned his gaze to the group of people he had noticed in the centre of the room. Suddenly House paled.

In the middle of the group four women had suddenly dropped to all fours and men had moved to stand behind them. The men and women then started to grind and pound against each other as they simulated very violent and painful looking sex.

House looked down at Cameron and saw that she was watching wide eyed at the exhibition infront of them. He then looked to the others and noticed that Foreman, Cuddy, Wilson and Chase was watching with the same expressing plastered on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Sid who was standing nearby, "You didn't tell us that we were coming to a sex club."

Sid giggled, "Haat Wuk." she said between giggles, "you eventually learn to disregard it."

"How soon is eventually?" House asked, because the only thing he was feeling at the moment was discomfort in his pants.

Cameron giggled as she felt the evidence of his discomfort against her lower back.

"I need a drink," House said with a groan.

"I'll get it," Cameron volunteered.

"I'll come too," both Sanya and Cuddy said at the same time.

"What do you guys want?" Cuddy asked the others who weren't heading to the bar.

"Scotch," House said.

"Beer," that was from Foreman and Wilson.

"Soda," Chase said not wanting a repeat of the other night.

"I'm driving home so soda for me too," Sid said.

The song changed to a less explicit one as they went to the bar and Sid waited a few seconds before pulling Foreman behind her onto the crowded dance floor. There they started grinding against each other and they were so close together that House suspected that not even air could pass between their bodies.

Chase was by himself looking a little lonely.

*** * * * ***

_On the dance floor:_

"Wanna get laid?" Sid asked Foreman as they danced.

Foreman was taken aback by the question, "I thought you had a thing for Chase," he said after a momentary pause.

Sid laughed, "I wasn't offering."

"Aah...okay, then why did you ask?"

She laughed once more, "I know these people," she said, "well maybe more like I know their type so I can basically tell who'll do what and how to get them to hook up," she gave him a small wink.

Foreman laaughed, "Well in that case to answer your question, yes I wanna get laid."

*** * * * ***

House was watching Sid and Foreman dance and he was getting impatient for Cameron to return from the bar. All he could think about was having Cameron that close to him with only thin layers of clothes separating them.

Cuddy, Cameron and Sanya finally returned from the bar and Cameron had barely handed him his drink before House quickly gulped it down, discarded the cup on a nearby table and pulled Cameron close to him.

Cameron smiled as he pulled her into a deep kiss and grinded his lower body against her. She could definitely feel how happy he was to see her.

*** * * * ***

"Where's Foreman and Sid?" Sanya asked as Cuddy handed Wilson and Chase their drinks.

Chase sulked further into the wall he was leaning against, "They are over there," he said pointing out to the dance floor.

Sanya walked over to them and handed them their drinks as the song they were dancing to began to change. The three of them exchanged a few words then Foreman headed off to the other side of the room as the too girls headed back to their group.

"Are they joined like that?" Sid asked Cuddy, in reference to House and Cameron.

Cuddy laughed, "Do really want to know?"

Sid laughed and shook her head, "No not really. I was thinking about heading to the VIP room though. Should I break them up?"

"It's your life to risk," Wilson answered.

"Hey! Old man!" Sid called over the music so House could hear.

House ignored her.

"Okay keep doing that," she continued, "we're going to go sit down in the VIP room."

House broke the kiss when he heard the words "sit" and "down". After all his leg had started to hurt.

They crossed the dance floor as a unit and headed toward some stairs. House groaned. Stairs were hell, but with leaning some of his weight on Cameron he was able to climb them fairly quickly.

There was a bouncer at the door of the VIP room and they had to show him their passes.

The VIP room had booths, tables and waitresses in really tight uniforms, and one of the walls had one way glass windows allowing a view looking over the dance floor and a great view of the stage.

Wilson and Cuddy headed off to a small booth by themselves to "talk" and the others (Chase, Sid and Sanya) expected House and Cameron to follow suit but they opted to sit at the same table as them.

They all sat and talked, and House ordered another drink from one of the waitresses. Soon an MC was on the stage and he talked for a while before introducing someone called Busy Signal to the stage.

The whole club (including Sid and Sanya) screamed as the man took the stage. The screaming increased to an uproar as the man started to preform and before House could realise what was happening a tall, good looking guy with cornrows had come over to ask Sanya to dance and they had headed down stairs followed by Chase who was being pulled by Sid.

House smiled over at Cameron and leaned close to her, "Wanna get more comfortable?" he asked her.

Cameron could feel his warm breath on her face and smell the scotch he was drinking. She could only nod.

House led her over to one of the more private booths. There they had their own private party as the younger set enjoyed the party down stairs.

*** * * * ***

The party was blooming straight into the morning. House didn't even see anyone except Cameron after they had all spilt up.

That was because Sid and Chase where dancing together (through three live acts), Sanya was dancing with her new friend and Foreman was chatting up and dancing with several different girls.

They all gathered outside the club as the doors were being shut.

"That was interesting," House said as they headed back to their cars.

"How exactly would you know?" Sid asked House, "The two of you were so into each other you didn't even notice when that drunk guy collapsed like a foot away from you."

"What?" Cameron said, "That didn't happen."

"It did," Chase confirmed, "I thought the guy was dead and even checked for a pulse. Then the bouncer came in and helped me move the guy to a booth to sleep it off."

"Seriously?" House asked, "What were we doing?"

"Things to each other that I won't ever get out of my head now," Chase said shaking his head.

Everyone laughed at Chase's expression.

"Hey speaking of lost to the world," Wilson put in, "where were you all night Foreman?"

Foreman shrugged, "I was enjoying the party," he simply stated.

"Really?" Sid said with a grin, "Did you get any numbers?"

"A few."

"Exactly how much is a few?" Sid asked him.

"Eight," Foreman said grinning.

They finished walking to the parking lot in silence after that.

"I think it's better if San ride's back with me," Sid said when they arrived back at the parking lot, "that way we can head straight home."

They all agreed.

"Hey my family is having a river party this afternoon," Sid said before they separated, "you guys wanna come? There won't be any music but there'll be food and booze."

Everyone said yes they'd go, so on that note they separated and were soon heading back to Ocho Rios. Sid driving her car and Cameron driving the mini-van as she was the only one who hadn't been drinking.


	30. Do You Love Me?

**Chapter 30**

**Do You Love Me?**

It was bright out, very bright and a few people from the conference who were heading to the dinning room for breakfast were staring at them as they walked in to the lobby. It was obvious that they had stayed out all night.

Cameron blushed as a guy she knew from the Mayo Clinic looked at her questioningly. She knew everyone was wondering where their group was all night, but she also knew that it was none of their business. So she smiled and shrugged at the guy as they walked pass him to the elevators.

They got to their floor and split up. Foreman, Chase, Cuddy and Wilson went to there own rooms, and Cameron was about to do the same when House stopped her.

"Stay with me," he said pulling her close to him, "I know you're tired so we could just sleep and later, later maybe you could pack up your things and...I don't know move into my room."

Cameron sighed into his shoulder. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. House had actually asked her to move into his hotel room. She smiled.

"Are you asking me because you wanna get lucky?" Cameron teased.

House could actually hear the smile in her words, "Maybe," be said also teasing.

"What if I say yes?

"Then I'll definitely try to make it worth your while."

Cameron chuckled and House couldn't keep himself from kissing her.

"Then the answer is a definite yes," Cameron said after they broke away from their kiss.

House smirked and pulled her behind him to his hotel room.

They entered the room and were about to go to bed when Cameron noticed something she had previously missed. The two of them smelt strongly of stale alcohol and smoke.

"I think we need a shower," Cameron said pulling House behind her into the bathroom.

They were both extremely exhausted so they made quick work of the shower and stumbled damp and naked into the bed.

They were both asleep, cuddled close to each other in a matter of minutes but just before House had drifted off completely he could have sworn that he heard Cameron mumble, "I love you Greg."

*** * * * ***

House awoke to the late morning sun in his face, the feel of Cameron's body snuggled against his and the sound of his bedroom's door opening. He looked up to see an embarassed housekeeper quickly trying to leave.

"Hey!" he said getting her attention.

"I'm sorry sir," the maid said not turning around to address him, "I announced maself and a knock but there wasn't a answer.

"Yeah well we were sleeping as you can see," House said, "by the way we need clean towels."

"Yes sir," the maid said scurrying out of the room.

House sighed and snuggled closer to Cameron's naked body, it was only then that he noticed that they were both naked and lying on top of the sheets. No wonder the maid was embarassed and trying to get out of there in a hurry.

Cameron shifted in his arms and started to wake slowly.

"Morning," House said smiling down at her.

"Morning Greg," she said smiling sweetly up at him.

"You'll never guess what just happened," House said, "a housekeeper just saw us naked."

Cameron blushed a pretty shade of pink all over. House chuckle.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" House asked her glancing pass her to look at the time on the clock by the bed, "Sid should be here in a bit to take us to her party thing."

Cameron sighed and snuggled closer to him, "I wanna stay right here for ever," she said on a sigh.

House couldn't agree more so he decided that they could spare a few extra minutes just lying there together.

Not even a minute had passed before Cameron broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"Greg," she said, "can I ask you a question?"

"Yes sure," he said pulling her half on top of him so he could look into her eyes.

Cameron sighed, "Do you love me?" she asked taking him completely off balance.

House paused. He really had no idea how to answer her.

He loved her, he knew that he loved her. He didn't know why and he certainly did know how it happened but he did know that he loved her. What he didn't know was how to tell her or if he even could tell her.

She was waiting for him to answer and he could feel her disappointment in his hesitation seep slowly from her and into him going straight to his bones. It physically hurt him when she sighed accepting his hesitation as a no.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before," he said, the words spilling out before he could stop himself, "I use to think that I was in love with Stacy but what I felt for her is nothing like what I feel for you."

House looked into her eyes and melted at the look in her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling and in that moment he couldn't believe that he had pushed her away for so long.

"So the other day," she said hesitating over her words, "you meant what you said?" she asked.

House smiled, "Every word," he confirmed.

"And you weren't just saying it because of the sex?"

"No."

Cameron was on cloud nine. She had been trying to forget him telling her that he loved her ever since it happened but it had proven harder that she had imagined it would be.

"Did you meant it?" House asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"What you said before well fell asleep," she told her.

Cameron blushed, she hadn't realised he had heard that small confession, "I didn't think you had heard," she told him.

"I did," he said, "So did you mean it?"

Cameron nodded and leaded up to kiss him softly, "I think I've loved you since that first day in your office when you looked me over for five seconds and hired me," she told him when she broke the kiss.

House pulled her completely on top of him and kissed her deeply. He wanted the kiss to last forever but unfurtunately Cameron pulled away from him after a couple of minutes.

"I should really go pack my stuff and check out of my room before he have to go to Sid's party," she said easing off him and the bed.

House sighed as he watched her enter the bathroom to get dressed. He was really regreting saying yes to going to that kid's party but the one good thing was that he would get to see Cameron in a bikini again.

House smirked and rolled out of bed, popped two pills and pulled on a suit of clean clothes. Maybe he should help Cameron clear out of her hotel room.

**Author's note: Sorry for all the gooey lovey dovey stuff. I had just finished watching House when I wrote this episode and come on. Cameron and Chase are getting married, and House and Cuddy has the hots for each other. I hate it. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	31. River

**Chapter 31**

**Getting to the River**

House and Cameron walked together down to the lobby to meet the others. It was already pass noon and they would be heading to Sid's river party soon.

Cameron wore a black and white bikini bathing suit underneath a white sundress and House had never thought she was more beautiful than she was at that moment.

Wilson was smirking as he watched them approach. House had a feeling that Wilson was about to become unbearable.

"I can't believe my eyes," Wilson said grinning and proving House right as soon as they were withing hearing range, "Gregory House is happy."

"Jealous Jimmy?" House mocked, "I'd imagine that being with Cuddy would only leave you with a sense of imminent doom."

"Very funny House," Cuddy said from beside Wilson.

House did an overly dramatic double take, "Didn't see you there Cuddy," he said throwing his arm around Cameron, "but then again I had better, younger, much hotter things on my mind."

Cameron blushed, "Should we go wait outside?" she asked changing the subject before Cuddy could reply.

"Yeah," Foreman cut in, "let's go outside," he said pulling Chase behind him away from the others.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Chase asked when they got outside ahead of the others.

"Are you completely stupid?" Foreman asked him, "They're about to take each other's heads off in there."

"Oh," Chase said with a shrug, "I wasn't paying them much attention. My mind was else where."

"I don't need to hear about it." Foreman assured him.

The others walked outside and stood next to Chase and Foreman. Cuddy glared at House.

"Ouch!" Chase whispered to Foreman, "Did you see that?"

Foreman nodded.

"What time is it?" House asked, "I don't want to stand out here too long," he complained, "it's like a million degrees out here."

"Stop being a big baby," Cameron said giving him a hug.

As soon as she had said it a big black SUV pulled up close by.

"Get in!" Sid called sticking her head out of the driver's window, "I wanna go already."

"You're acting like you're the one who has been standing out here for hours," House said climbing in to the back to sit beside Cameron, "Nice ride by the way. Lincoln Navigator. Yours?"

"Hell no!" Sid exclaimed, "I like small, flashy sport cars and do you always exaggerate this much? I just saw you guys walk out here like a second ago."

House shrugged and the others laughed.

After that they were on their way to the river party.

They had barely left the town and heading towards White River when House broke the silence which had fallen among them.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

Cameron and Sid giggled but the other's groaned. House was beyond annoying.

They drove for about fifteen minutes more after that, with House asking "Are we there yet?" every two minutes, then they finally turned off on a small dirt road and drove straight down to the end of it.

Ahead of them they could see the river, at least two dozen people, food cooking and several vehicles parked in a clearing.

Sid parked between a X5 and an Escalade, and they all climbed out carrying their towels and stuff.

"Come over here," Sid said leading them over to where two men were cooking on grills and another man was cooking over a wood fire.

"That's Andrew and my uncle Jimmy," Sid pointed out the two men at the grills, "and over there is my uncle Robert," she pointed out the third guy, "Guys these are my friends Wilson, Cameron, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and House."

The three men gave them a cursory wave and kept on cooking and talking amongst themselves.

"You guys can eat anything that's cooked," Sid told them, "and we've got booze if you're up to it after last night."

"Can we swim in the river?" Cuddy asked after looking around and noticing that no one was in the river.

"It wouldn't exactly be a good river party if you couldn't go in the river would it?" Sid said pointedly.

Cuddy blushed and it was only then that the others really looked at Sid and noticed that she wore swim trunks and a wet suite top, and she was also damp.

"So do you guys want a drink?" Sid asked moving over to a table laden with plastic cups, liqour, juice and soda.

The others followed her over to the table.

"Are you crazy?" Wilson asked, "It's not even one in the afternoon as yet."

Sid made a show of checking a watch she wasn't wearing and calling out to her relatives for the time.

"I thought people came to Jamaica to get hammered and relax," she said.

"Well we actually came here to work," Cuddy pointed out, "and we can't get drunk. We have to be at the conference mixer tonight."

The others groaned.

"In that case, count me in for a drink," House said causing Cameron to giggle and agree.

"Yes!" Sid cheered, "Okay, what will it be? Wait don't tell me. I'll just make you drinks and you won't complain if I get it wrong."

Everyone laughed at that.

Sid made a rum & coke for Wilson and Foreman using Jamaican White Rum, she poured rum cream on the rocks for Cameron and Cuddy, and then she took up a bottle of scotch and looked at it and the at House before putting it down.

"I bet you're a Jack Daniels kinda guy," she said with a smirk.

House chuckled, "Of course," he said.

"You have to try this instead," she said grabbing some bottles, "I invented it. I call it a Hienson Brick Wall."

"Why?" House asked getting curious, "Wait I thought your name was Johnson?"

Sid laughed, "My name is Johnson but it's also Heinson, long story so better you forget about it and I call it a brick wall because after a couple you feel like you just got slammed head first into a brick wall."

Chase laughed and Sid smirked.

"Thanks," she said, "but it honestly wasn't that funny."

House watched as she mixed the drink. First she put three ice cubes in a cup, then she poured one shot of white rum, then one shot of vodka, then one shot of red rum, followed by one shot of Jamaican Red Lable Wine, then two shots of tangerine juice and finished with mixing in two teaspoons of sugar.

House eyed the drink as the girl handed it to him. She grinned mischievously at him. He took it and took a sip.

The first thought as it entered his mouth was, _uum sweet_, the next thing he noticed as it hit the back of his mouth was how strong it was. He swallowed and immediately his entire body warmed and started to tingle.

"What do you think?" Sid asked him.

"That you're trying to kill me and you barely know me," House said.

The others laughed.

"Do you want one," Sid asked Chase.

Chase shook his head, "I think I'll just have some juice."

Everyone laughed.

"Good choice Wombat," House said, "This drink is for grown ups."

They all laughed at that and Sid poured some juice for Chase and grabbed a Dr. Pepper for herself.

"Come meet my family," Sid said leading them over to the river bank where everyone was gathered talking and laughing.

**Author's note: What do you thing? I'm trying to finish this fanfic so please review. I wanna know what you think about it so far.**


	32. Where the Hell are They?

**Chapter 32**

**Where the Hell are They?**

House sat on the river bank with his legs in the water and Cameron snuggled between his legs talking to Sid's family, this was the life. He was actually enjoying himself, there was food in abundance and his drink was never empty for too long before he was offered another, and Sid's family was actually kind of OK, they were laughing and talking about everything from religion and local politics to how cute someone's baby was or what cute thing the babies in the family did. He usually found talk of babies and such things annoying but found this amusing especially since most of it was about Sid's baby cousin who kept calling her mommy and following her around.

Sid's aunt was in the middle of another tale of Sid and her cousin when the two walked and toddled over from somewhere House hadn't seen where.

"Where is Leanna!" Sid demanded, "she needs to take her child."

"What happened?" a relative asked.

"She embarrassing me." Sid said with a puff. "We over there talking and she comes to me and says please for biscuit mommy. I ain't her mommy and every time I correct her still does it."

House laughed as he watched the frustrated girl and the toddler who through her arms around her cousin's leg.

"I'm going up river, you watch her until her mother gets here." she demanded of her aunt giving her the toddler and walking away.

Immediately the little girl started to cry reaching out her arms for Sid and calling her mommy.

"I'm not your mommy, I don't even look like your mommy. Why are you crying for me?" Sid demanded of the little girl.

"I love you!" the toddle exclaimed between cries.

House cracked up, Sid's expression was priceless. Hell everyone must have thought so too because they were all laughing.

"Not funny!" Sid said almost throwing a fit, "I want a new family."

Sid marched off with the baby presumably to find the child's mother and everyone laughed some more.

After that incident the day was fairly uneventful. They relaxed near or in the river, drank and ate. House tried everything including the weirder stuff like cow cod soup and something brownish-greenish that he had no idea what it was and frankly thought tasted just awful.

It was getting late and they had really better be leaving if they really where to go to the mixer. Cameron pried House away from what was to be his fourth slice of rum cake and started to look around for the others while House pouted.

"Come on Cameron," he whined, "just one more piece. I mean it's two of my favourite things combined. Rum and cake."

Cameron slapped his arm playfully, "We'll see if they make you a doggy bag before we leave," she teased.

"That's a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of that?" he said trying to give her a kiss that she side stepped. He pouted.

"Not until you brush your teeth," she scolded, "you have cow testes mouth right now.

House stuck his tongue out at her, "True, but it was delicious!" he told her with a grin.

They quickly located Foreman who was trying to learn how to play cricket from some of Sid's male cousin's but Wilson, Cuddy and Chase were no where in sight.

"Where the hell are they?" House asked no one in particular.

"I think Chase went up river with Sid and some of her cousins." Foreman said, "but I haven't seen Wilson and Cuddy since about five minutes after we got here."

House groaned. Where the hell could those two have gotten off to?

"We'll wait ten minutes and then Foreman and I will go looking for them." Cameron said taking a seat on a rock.

Foreman nodded and joined her on the rock while House limped off to get his doggy bag.

Ten minutes passed and none of their missing colleagues showed up. Foreman and Cameron was just about ready to go search for them when Chase, Sid and three teenage boys came bounding down the river all of them wearing matching proud grins.

"Hey guys check this out!" Chase called to them, "We caught ourselves some crayfish."

House was impressed, they each carried at least three rather large crayfish tied together with their claws locked together.

"Come on Robbie!" Sid said pulling Chase away, "My Uncle Robert will cook them for us."

"Sweet!" Chase said heading off with her.

"Too bad we don't have time for that," Foreman said stopping him from leaving, "we have to find Wilson and Cuddy, and head back to the hotel for the mixer.

Chase groaned, "You can have them," he said to Sid handing her his catch, "just don't let Travis have any. He laughed when that one crayfish caught me in it's claw."

Sid nodded, "Thanks, I'll just go put these down and then I'll drive you back to the hotel." she said walking off.

"Where's Wilson and Cuddy? Chase asked just noticing their absence.

Cameron shrugged.

"Beats me," Foreman said looking around.

"Where the hell are they?" House asked yet again

"Maybe they went exploring down river," Chase suggested, "Foreman and I can go look for them."

They all agreed and the two men headed off in search of their missing colleagues.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Cameron asked House after Foreman and Chase was gone.

"I'm not grumpy," he said, "I just think that if I must go to the stupid mixer I might as well go while I'm still buzzer."

Cameron smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm sure it won't be that bad," she told him.

"Right, it'll be way worse." House said gloomily.

After that they sat in silence as they waited for Chase and Foreman to return hopefully with Cuddy and Wilson in tow. However when the two returned they were alone and looking a little paled.

"What's wrong with you two?" House asked his fellows.

"Too much!" Chase said with a shaky voice, "We saw way too much!"

"Way too much," Foreman agreed.

"What are you two dim-wits going on about?" House asked.

"Wilson... Cuddy...," Chase tried to say, "waterfall...naked...se..."

"Enough!" House cut him off, "You better not finish that sentence if it ends the way I think will because you'll ruin the 's' word for me forever if you do." he told him.

Chase nodded and dropped the subject. A couple minutes later Wilson and Cuddy appeared from the direction Foreman and Chase had just come from wearing matching shades of red.

No one, not even Sid who had caught the last part of the conversation, could make eye contact with the two. They all just loaded up in the vehicle and drove in silence back to their hotel.

They pulled up to the hotel and said their goodbyes before heading inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow Robbie!" Sid called after Chase who nodded and waved goodbye.

"What's that about?" Cameron asked Chase when they got to the lobby.

"Nothing," he said, "we're just going to hang out tomorrow."

"You know she's way too young for you," Cuddy said almost forgetting her earlier embarrassment.

"We are just friends," Chase insisted, "we are going to hangout, got dirt biking, do some zip lining and maybe get some food after. Gees there's no need to make a big deal about it."

"Right!" Foreman said rolling his eyes, "it's not like you like her or anything like that."

Chase ignored him and the elevator came so they all entered it pressed the number for there floor.

As the elevator doors closed Wilson gave out, "Is that food I smell? I starved."

House hugged his bag stuffed full of food closely, "Mine," he said, "don't even think about it."

The other's laughed. Wilson should have eaten instead of gone frolicking in waterfalls.

**Author's Note: I apologise for my lack of interest in this fanfic but I just haven't felt it. I hope this chapter is a good update though and I promise I will try me very best to be inspired to update again soon.**


	33. Mix It Up

**Author's Note: Do really I need to explain why I haven't been keeping up with my House fanfics. I don't even watch the show any more, sadly the only doctors I'm into these days are Who and Pepper. Also I think I've forgotten where I was bringing this when I stopped, still I tried my best to make it enjoyable. I hope someone likes it.**

**Chapter 33**

**Mix It Up**

"Why exactly do I have to go to this thing again?" House moaned in to his pillow.

Cameron was currently getting all gussied up in front of the mirror while he was lying faced down on the bed in only his boxers, under-shirt and socks.

"Because Cuddy is going to give you Clinic duty from now until you're dead if you don't." Cameron told him after a moment of careful consideration.

"Okay!" House said turning to look at her, "I guess that's a good enough reason."

Cameron smiled over at him the continued to put the finishing touches on her make up.

House smiled at her when she was all done, "Nice," he said admiring the complete make-up and outfit and giving her a thumbs up.

"You like?" she asked giving him a little spin.

"Yep!" he said, "You look good enough to eat."

He sat up and slid to the edge of the bed reaching for her.

"Oh no you don't!" Cameron said giving him a playful shove, "It took forever to get ready. No way I'm letting you mess it all up now."

House pouted, "You never let me have any fun." he whined.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him, "I could always make that the truth." she said with a smirk.

"What! No! I was just kidding! You know what I'm like!" House protested.

Cameron laughed, "You better finish getting ready. Cuddy wants us in the ballroom in less than fifteen minutes." she told him.

House groaned and watched her leave the bedroom before slowly moving to the closet where is tuxedo currently hung.

Cameron was channel surfing, waiting for House to finish getting dressed when there was a know on the room door. She opened the door to find Chase standing there in a classic GQ pose, grinning at her.

"How do I look?" he asked.

He was dressed in a well tailored, black, pin-striped suit, with a steel-grey waistcoat, a crisp white shirt, a grey silk tie, shoes so well polished you can see your own reflection in them, he was clean shaven, and his hair was just the perfect amount of over-grown and ruffled for it to add to his boyish charm. No one could ever accuse Chase of being anything less than gorgeous.

"On a scale of one to ten...I'd have to give you an eight," Cameron told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Only an eight?"

"Can't have your head getting any bigger now." she joked.

Chase chuckled, "I'll over look the fact that you just insulted me." he said with a grin, "You look great yourself."

"Why thank you Dr. Chase," she said with a grin of her own.

"House not ready ready?" he asked.

Cameron chuckled and shook he head, "Nope," she told him, "he's sulking more than he is dressing."

"I don't sulk!" House announced from the doorway of the bedroom, "I'm a limp. I have to take my time."

Cameron turned to face him and gave him a broad grin, and a small whistle. "Now you get full marks!" she told him as he limped his way over to her and gave her a kiss.

He really did look amazing. In the time she had left him alone he had shaved, wore a classic tuxedo complete with a bow-tie, an aquamarine cummerbund (which actually quite matched her dress) and a black cane, ornamented with a silver wolf's head on top.

Having heard Cameron's critique of Chase's get up, House stuck his tongue out at the other man.

"Very mature House." Chase said with a smirk at his boss' antics, "Come on. The other's have already gone done." he said heading for the elevator.

"What's with the matching colours?" Cameron asked House as they set of after Chase.

"Would you believe if I said it was a coincidence?" House asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Okay then, Wilson gave it to me. I think it might have been deliberate." he told her.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Yep."

"That explains it then." she said mostly to herself."

"Explains what?"

"Why he was asking me about my dress."

House chuckled and pulled her close to him and into a kiss as they joined Chase in the elevator.

Chase feigned gagging and Cameron slapped him playfully.

The Ballroom was already packed when they entered. They looked around trying to spot Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman but were unsuccessful.

"We''l be at the bar." House told Chase, taking Cameron's hand and leading her away not waiting for a response. It didn't matter though as Chase was already distracted by a group of young female doctors, who were all giggling and smiling in his direction.

"How has that guy not caught anything as yet?" House asked Cameron as they watched Chase from the bar.

"He always uses protection." Cameron told him.

"How do you know?" he asked her.

Cameron looked at him confused. For a moment he had completely forgotten that Chase and Cameron used to hook up.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." he mumbled and blushed.

Cameron couldn't believe he had actually blushed.

The night actually passed by quite nicely. House didn't have to talk to anyone (apparently he had a reputation), Cameron stuck close to him all night causing a few men to look at him enviously and at her confused, Wilson and Cuddy made an appearance at their spot at the bar once (Wilson was distracting Cuddy enough to stop her from pestering House), Foreman had dropped by to introduce his new friend (a pretty Puerto Rican doctor named Anna Gomez, who worked in New York), Chase had kept himself entertained all night with a string of beautiful girls and Cameron had even convinced House to dance with her a few times.

It was pass one and the party was still in full swing. Cameron and House was just getting ready to ditch the mixer when Foreman made another appearance, this time without his friend.

"Dr. Gomez sick of already?" House asked.

"She went to the rest-room." he said. "Can you believe that?" he asked pointing over to a corner where Chase was currently being chatted up by a redhead and a blond.

"Wombat has always had a way with the ladies," House said shrugging it off, "especially the ones with more boobs than brains."

"I know but this is something else!" Foreman protested. "I put some pics of him of him getting cosy with those girls from the other day on the conferences online notice board." he told them, "It was meant to embarrass him, but instead women are throwing themselves at him. Hell the only reason I even met Anna was because she saw me talking to him and wanted an intro."

House and Cameron laughed.

"Now if that isn't a good example of why you shouldn't mess with pretty boys from down under I don't know what is." House said still chuckling.

Foreman scowled and scurried away seeing Gomez re-entering the room.

"He's intercepting her before she changes her mind and decides she really does want to hook up with Chase tonight." House told a giggling Cameron as he led her out of the ballroom.

As they made their way to the elevators they might have accidentally over a group of women gossiping about the reason why Chase was so popular and they couldn't help but laugh all the way up to their room.

Apparently one of Foreman's pictures had caught a half dressed Chase in a very compromising position with the two girls, with a very impressive bulge in his shorts. According to the gossips, you couldn't ask for better advertisement than what the picture offered.

**Author's Note: ?**


	34. Thrills Chasers

**Author's Note: Another one. I'm trying to get this over with. This as been in Limbo too long and I am trying to finish off all my fics.**

**Chapter 34**

**Thrill Chasers**

House awoke to a sort of blissful peace. He couldn't remember the last time he was this content. Actually, he wasn't sure if he'd ever been this happy before. He knew he certainly never was with Stacy.

Currently the cause of his happiness was snuggled close to his side, partially on his arm, her head on his chest and her hair tickling his nose.

His arm was going numb but he couldn't care less.

Cameron stirred and lifted her head to face him, "Good Morning," she said with a small smile."

"Good Morning yourself," House answered grinning down at her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Just pass nine." he told her, looking on the clock by the bed. "Feel up to grabbing some breakfast?" he asked.

She mumbled something and snuggled closer t him.

"Sorry? What was that?" he asked.

"Don't ever wanna leave this spot." she declared a little clearer this time.

House chuckled. "We'll order something later then." he said pulling he closer and half on top of him.

"Good plan." she said into his chest.

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep again. When next they rose it was already gone noon. They had a lazy shower together and then ordered room service.

Later as they laid in bed eating House asked, "So...you wanna do something seeing as today is our last full day here?"

"Like what?" Cameron asked.

"Well we could chase a few thrills like Chase and his teeny-bopper of a girlfriend." he answered.

"You want to go dirt biking?" she questioned.

"What!" House said feigning outrage, "With this leg?" he asked grabbing his injured limb, "Not a chance."

Cameron giggled at his antics, "Okay then what?" she asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeellllll... I was thinking we could chase our own thrills right here." her said giving her a predatory glare.

"I like the way you think Dr. House," she answered and squealed in delight as he jumped her.

"Would you get lost!" Chase hissed at Foreman who was standing close to him.

"Worried I'll cramp your style?" Foreman teased.

Foreman could have sworn Chase growled at him.

Sid was about to meet up with Chase any minute now to 'hang out' has they called it.

"I just don't want you hang around me." Chase snapped at Foreman.

"Come on! What's the big deal if we come with you?" Foreman asked.

"It's my last day here and you are going to ruin it." Chase told him.

Foreman laughed and raced to meet Sid as he saw her approaching them.

"Hey Sid!" he greeted he before Chase who was shooting daggers at his back.

"Hi Foreman!" she greeted back, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if my new friend Anna and I can join you and Chase." he said, fully aware that Chase was willing him dead.

"I don't see why not." Sid said with a shrug. "Why don't you go get her and we can sign for the bikes at the front desk.

Foreman grinned in triumph at Chase and hurried off.

Chase glared at Sid.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he muttered.

Foreman turned up not long after with Anna, intros were made and they signed at the front desk for the bikes and a life to the trails.

As they sat in the back of a pick-up with their bikes they were forced watch Foreman and Anna getting to know each other's tonsils on an intimate level.

"Let's ditch them on the trail." Sid whispered to Chase, already regretting agreeing for Foreman and Anna to join them.

Chase chuckled, "Deal." he said and they shook on it.

Foreman was sweaty and exhausted. How the hell did Chase, Sid and Anna possibly find this fun. The day was hotter than anything he had ever felt before and the trails were bumpy, dusty and frustrating.

Within minutes of entering the trails Chase and Sid had sped of leaving him and Anna to make their own way. They had gotten lost at least twice, riding around in circles and Foreman was sick of it. He would have complained but Chase and Sid were long gone and oddly enough Anna seemed to be enjoying herself.

They finally made their way out of the trails to find Sid and Chase casually leaning against the pick-up chattering away with the driver.

"Hey Foreman!" Chase called out to him. "Took your time didn't you? Scott here his gonna give us a lift up to the starting point for the zip line." He told them, "Gonna be a bit of a hike but it'll be great!"

Foreman almost screamed. How the hell could they possibly still want more.

He was just about to demand his immediate return to the hotel when Anna gave out, "Oh! I always wanted to try a zip line."

Damn now he had to do it.

Foreman was sore and half scarred for life. Chase bit of a hike was for over two miles on a hilly terrain and while the scenery was...well...scenic, he was way too sore and exhausted to pay much attention.

By the time he had watched them strap up Sid and Chase to the zip line and listen to their gleeful shouts as they shout through the trees, high above the ground, he was terrified. He only took the jump because he was afraid of looking like a punk and a guide had kindly pointed out that this was the only way back to civilization.

By the time they had finished the tour and another "short" hike, all Foreman could manage was to practically pass out in the back of the pick-up, while the other's were bouncing around, adrenalin rushing through their veins.

Foreman mentally promised himself not to go chasing any more thrills any time soon, no matter how hot the girl was he was trying to impress.

"Who's hungry?" Chase asked happily climbing on to the back of the pick-up.

"I'm starved!" Anna announce.

"Me too," Sid agreed, "Who's up for a curry?" she asked.

Uum...Curry did sound good. Everyone agreed.

"I know the perfect place!" Sid announced, "And it's right next to your hotel too and they won't turn us away for smelling like a locker room."

When they arrived at the restaurant Foreman audibly groaned. Of course the damn place had to be at the top of five flight of stairs.

**Author's Note: Okay! Hope you enjoyed that, two chaps in a row, because I have no guarantee any more will be coming any time soon.**


End file.
